The last relative of edward cullen
by yullimar1996
Summary: THE STORY OF THE VERY LAST GIRL WHOSE LAST NAME IS CULLEN... GREAT GREAT COUSIN OF EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

**PS::this is my first story people!!!!review please!!! the story makes a good match with the song haunted from evanescence so enjoy!!!!**

**i own Jolie,and her family(except for the Cullen part)and Jeffrey and his family(the pure-blood situation was an inspiration given by vampire knight)  
**

Jolie's P.O.V.

Bronze haired , almost COMPLETELY WHITE and on the cool way, that's me Jolie Cullen, I've never had a boyfriend, just, things close to boyfriends, but now I'm going to high school and I know things are about to change…

I arrived to school; by the time, I got out of my car (that my stepfather bought me from a friend of him); every body was looking at me with a glow in the eyes. Only one caught my eye, getting out of a black MINY COUPER, appeared a pale, black haired windblown hair guy, he was gorgeous. I noticed he was looking at me deeply; already on class I was almost last by my stupidity of getting lost in a simple school , because of that I had to sit just beside the guy of the MINY COUPER.

_Darn, now I can't adore at him secretly _said a bad side _fantastic now I would know him better _said my goody goody side, which I followed its emotions, but before I could say him something to him I had a note in my lap, I unfolded that perfectly written note that said:

Greetings

My name is Jeffrey Williams I'm the boy that owns the MINY COUPER …

_Shoot…the name I love had to be his name! Crap!_ I kept reading…

Can we meet at lunch? I am so sure you want to talk to me as much as I do, ill be close to the door so you can find me ^_^

See ya soon

J.W.

After that I got my head up and looked at him, he was waiting for an answer, I nodded once, a crooked smile runned through his cheeks, how easily I made him happy. By the second a rush of blush came to me, Jeffrey chuckled. He said to my ear "you can call me Jeff if you like" I blushed harder, I looked at him to tell him something but his eyes locked in mine. It was when I noticed that his eyes were a shade of purple fainting into blue. He loosened his lock when the teacher called the roll. At last, I was free from his gaze.

I didn't see him until it was lunch

I looked every where because, there were a lot of doors, I looked to my side and there he was , perfect as a statue of Adonis , I shook my head ,but, no illusion, there he was like something uneraseable, I walked to him with my heart pounding out of my chest

"Hiya…uh…Jeff…my name is …Jolie...nice to meet you … again…"I was so nervous that my voice was shivering

"Don't worry about presentations everybody in this high school knows you**"** his voice out loud was different, like with a magical tone

He took my shoulder to get me to a table, his touch was cold as stone, and I had no reason to think he was … _dead? _

I shook out that thought

"How would you like to be called?"He asked taking me out of anillusion of both Jeff and me kissing.

"Uh…Jolie, 'cause, I don't have a nickname" I half smiled, I think, I didn't get the joke because he was laughing out loud

"_As you wish Madame Jolie," _said on a deep voice. I got fire red because of that , I do not like been joked by my name , he noticed quickly , and looked at me serious, then all my madness melted away, the boy I liked got the first fight with me even though he was not my boy friend. Then I said "sorry, is that I can't be bothered around cause of my name, to me is not good manners" the manners stuff came automatically, I already made that discussion with Ian, my stepbrother, and almost launched him out the window. Then something came into me, curiousity, I wanted to touch Jeff's face to see if it was as silky as it looked, suddenly he gave away. He jumped out of the table.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" I said

"Yes, class change"

"Holy cow! I am going to be late for biology!"

"With what professor?"

"Palmer, why?"

"Oh, crap that's my next class"

_This__ little chat is going to be longer than I thought,_ "Well then, let's go"

"Ok"he gave out his hand so I could grab it, I looked at him, but I had to give away quickly before I got locked in his gaze again and took his hand, cold as ice. His touch made me shrug; he smiled and we headed to biology.

We got to biology. Everybody on class had a partner except for Jeff and me. _. _Prof. Palmer put us in the most far away table, maybe considering us "space to do our duties". I think he thought we were a couple, since we were holding hands, but Profs. are like that …

1 month later

I woke up on a somersault. I looked up and Ian was there staring at me "_good morning, it is 11:00 'o clock, time to get up and get your mother at the airport…" _

I opened myeyes to look at him, then closed them a little bit "a joke right? It must be at least 7:00 A.M. and mother must be brought at 1:00 P.M. and … IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I suddenly looked at my alarm clock, the hour my stepbrother had said was true.

I jumped out of my bed and got dressed with my mothers favorite clothes combination: blue shirt, jeans and a hair band, just to let her know im happy she is back. At the airport, I waited at the gate when I noticed a familiar figure…he turned around as if impatient , like waiting to arrive someone, when he turned around again I could see who it was… "Jeffrey!" he looked at me and smiled that lovely crooked smile I loved, then trotted at me and said "Jolie! What are you doing here alone? You know how many dangers can there be on a simple airport?"

I answered "I'm not alone Jeff, my… ugh …step big brother is buying 'breakfast', I'm so sure he is talking to some dumb cute girl he likes" he stared at me almost choking a huge L.O.L. then I added " don't choke your feelings _let them out"_

Big mistake

His laugh was like, I don't know, musical? Yeah musical… so musical that it hypnotized me and couldn't move from where I was standing.

He noticed quickly and told me "Jolie are you O.K. HELLO ARE YOU IN THERE!"

"Good one Jeff, I'm still here, thanks for asking." I answered

He hold my arm like the first day of us sitting on the cafeteria "Jolie do you want to sit so you don't get a stroke, so I don't have to get you to the hospital, in my own car and for worst, in MY arms" I nodded. I knew that having the guy I loved carry me would be embarrassing, then I sat on the closest seats I could find

"Hey sis!" Ian called me

"Hey Ian" I answered

"What's up?"

"Not much since you left" _just talking to the most handsome guy in school_

"And who's this? Your boyfriend?" he laughed

"No stupid, a friend, Ian this is Jeffrey Williams"

He was in shock just like if I had punched him in the stomach "you've got to be kidding me… the richest, most solitary boy in high school is your friend! Impossible!"

"Ian, in life, NOTHING is impossible," Jeff, answered.

"By the way, Jeff, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Waiting for my sis Elena to arrive"

"_Ahem_" some woman said, "well Jeff looks like you've been in some conversation, do I get you so bored lately?"

"Maybe" he said making a grim smile, which could make the dead women faint in their tombs "im just trying to do something until you arrived…"

"Jully! What is going on?" mom screeched when she saw me pale because of the surprise Elena gave me, she was deadly beautiful, just like her brother she had black but curly hair, slim factions and it was noticeable that she was a factionist, yeah she made me envious

"Mom, please! Don't call me that! Don't give 'em ideas!" I stared at my brother and the other two brothers

Jeff giggled, my brother choked the crack up and Elena looked at all of us

"You said you didn't have a nickname" Jeff buffed

"Thanks a lot mom" I glared at my mother that was blushing "now the whole school will know the nickname you gave me when I was a cooney little baby"

Then it started…

The three of 'em cracked up, in a way couldn't resist laughing.

Jeffrey offered to give us a ride since neither my brother nor I had brought the car by a lack of gasoline; we came on the bus, so we accepted. Ian was all chatty with Elena. In addition, mom chatted with Jeff and me.

"So what has been up these days? _Jolie _you forgot to call me..." she was careful not to call me again by my nickname "well only yesterday actually…but still I needed an update! Where did you meet…_this awesome boy?"_ the last 3 words where a whisper so that I would be the only one who could hear, but still I knew that Jeff could hear what mom said because I saw him smile a little bit.

"Well mom just like you would meet any other person… looking and then talking just like any other person would"

"Well actually it all started with a note, then a conversation in lunch that almost got us late for biology" I glared at him embarrassed…then I blushed because I knew he was right.

"Oh…okay…btw how's your dad?"

"Equally annoying" I said with a sigh, Ian laughed

"That's true mom and even more since you left for the conference he missed you a lot"

"_Geez _what a big cry baby" mom grunted

_I know that better than anyone does_ I thought for myself

We arrived my house and dad was amazed because he didn't know that we were coming back on Jeff's car. I got out of the tiny car just like the others when I saw Jeffrey behind me. He startled me.

"Oh my gosh! Jeffrey you scared the shit out of me!"

"Jar jar I scared the little lady," he laughed

I grunted but instead of moving out of the way, he grabbed my arms to stop me from leaving "hey don't get mad, its just hilarious to scare you" he said on a seductive voice that made my head go spinning "hey you're shocked again? Wake up!" he touched my neck to se if I had pulse then he listened to see if I was breathing, I was not… then it happened … he got his mouth in mine to give me air but felt more like a kiss, I actually blushed. Mom got out of the house to ask me something but she saw us…there looking like we were kissing and screamed

"Yay! Looks like they are more than just friends now!"

He gave away, I was so shocked that I couldn't talk, did he just _kiss me?_ No way!

"Jolie what's wrong. Why do you have that face?" mom said worried

"Nothing mom just had a lack of air thanks to the surprise Jeff gave me" I glared at him, he smiled showing all his teeth, it was when I noticed that his fangs were anormally longer and pointy, I think mom noticed too because she was awkwardly silent. We looked at each other wondering.

"Um Jeff…"I touched my canines to let him know I was wondering about his fangs

"OH it's nothing, I dunno why but since my milk teeth gave away these didn't stop growing, until now…" he sighed "I was hoping I wouldn't have 'em bigger, I don't want to be called saber tooth for nothing"

"jar jar now you'll have a pet name… from now on… if you bug me ill call you saber tooth kitty so that you learn your lesson or … until you stop minding about that" I smiled grimly _ha-ha! This is my revenge baby!_

He smiled too "nah I do not get bugged as easily as you do"

I grunted "well _saber _wanna come in?"

"Can't do honey, gotta get my sis home before mom notices we're gone, Elena lets go!" he hugged me good-bye and took off…_ wait a second... he called me honey? No one has ever called me honey! Not even my mom!_

"Hey sis you said that he was your 'friend', does it have a second meaning I have to crack up like a puzzle?"

"No but I have some thing better for you to crack up instead" I pointed at the blocks of unfinished firewood

"I'll do that in the morning, its dark and I don't want to loose a toe"

"sure thing, but I think its better a toe than all your fingers fall off because they were frozen" I joked " anyways im so sure that something exists to light up a place, I think its called oil lamp or a flashlight holded by your loyal little sister" I smiled… he grunted

"Ok little sis lets get to work"

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE JEFFREY ALEXANDER WILLIAMS? HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE PUT YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IN DANGER BY A SINGLE INNOCENT GIRL?" Elena spat

"SHUT UP ELENA! YOU THINK I AM NOT INTELLIGENT ENOUGH TO CONTROL_ MY_ SITUATION? HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT I _LOVE HER?_ YOU MUST BE VERY BLIND MY DEAR SISTER…" I spat back

"What did you just say? That you dared to fall in love with a human! This is just fascinating Jeffrey, I've endured all those years of stupidity from you but I never knew you were that idiotic!"

I snarled, my fangs grew longer until they didn't fit on my mouth

"Not here… not now, I'll finish you at home" I nodded

Our family… kept in secret from humans… were a big coven of seven bloodthirsty vampires… not like those on TV that burn or glow in the sunlight… no, sunlight does not do us anything we can live anywhere our eyes aren't always red or golden, but when our hunting senses are out, our eyes turn bright crimson. We do have gifts, multiple in each vampire, three is the maximum, I can practically fly, turn invisible, and when it's necessary I have animalistic frenzy (I use it mostly on battles that doesn't happen much)

We arrived home, a big antique house, with a sturdy cave underneath which the other entrance besides the one inside the house is at the south end of the house, we call it the battle basement where we practice twice a week, or in cases that we want to kick one of the clan member's ass.

"Ok little brother im going to kick your ass really bad, here are the rules of the battle, no gifts can be used, just strength and speed, can you do it? You can give up now, talk now or shut up forever."

"Let's do this" my fangs grew once again and claws peeked from my fingernails

"No cheating ok, if you cheat I cheat…"

"…and if you cheat I cheat" I said, already on my hunting senses

The battle went on… I wasn't the fastest in the clan but much more than Elena, neither I was the strongest but Elena was… so have to be careful with her hands which was easy because she used more direct attacks then I do…

I pinned her on the ground after one hour of evasive running and random punches… and for the final touch I ran in circles until she was dizzy and fell to the ground " you know what sis?..."

"What?" she growled

"You are out of practice…" I said with sarcasm "…and I won!"

"You think I didn't notice!" she said out of breath… she coughed "let me go"

"Ok but first will you promise not to tell my situation to the Elders?"

"What shouldn't we know Jeffrey?" said the Elders in unison

The Elders were the oldest vampires in our clan… three males and two females… my mother Nancy, my father Jonathan Williams… and the rest of the elders… master Hiou, the oldest Elder, Staedler Hiou's mate… and my uncle Jack, which I went along better than the other elders.

"Uh… _shit,_" I whispered

"We are waiting Jeffrey, is it that bad?" mom asked

"No mother, we just helped a trio of humans get home from the airport" Elena saved the day, as if she could always protect my backbone

"Oh that's it?" mom said unsure "then why is that your situation Jeffrey?"

"Sorry Elena but you didn't help much; I will take the punishment for my actions"

"Yeah sure but now im in it remember? I didn't stop you when I could…"

"Oh what a cute chat here, but would you say what the hell you did?" mom cut out

I sighed, "I… fell for a human" I think they didn't understand because they looked at me strangely "um im in love with a human"

I winced waiting for them to burst the rampage but noting happened I opened my eyes and saw that they were smiling "what the ****! you guys are smiling? Won't you punish me because of that? Hello, I interacted with a human! Shouldn't that be against the rules of being unnoticed? She almost discovered me! She saw my fangs…"

"Jeffrey, I should talk to you about this," Uncle Jack said

"Um mom Interacted and fell too" Elena said

"Then ill talk to you about it" Hiou said

"Ok Jeff the thing is that, love isn't against the rules, where do you think your mother came from? A flower? No, she was human too once and your father thought the same as you did, that what was happening to him was against the rules"

"So I can be with Jolie and no one can stop me?"

"Yes but don't bring her here until we say so, we haven't hunted in weeks and bringing a human here would be a BIG mistake ok JAW?"

"Um she gave me a new pet name…"

"Ok what is it?

"After noticing my fangs she tried to bug me with the nickname saber tooth or saber for short"

We burst into laugher

"OK... _saber_, questions?"

"No sir"

"You can leave now"

I went to get a bath and put on new clothes since Elena was random with her attacks she destroyed my shirt and part of my jeans, plus… my hair was a mess

"Man! Elena cares about herself but look at me! I look like a scarecrow!"

"You can say that again"

"Shut up Knickt…" I told my pet bat "…you look even worst and I don't blame you"

Ok yeah I have four gifts, what's the problem? Oh yeah I said that the maximum of powers were three, but I don't know why I can talk to animals.

"So you've fallen for a human? Interesting..."

"Knickt do you now the meaning SHUT UP? Because I can explain it to you" I cracked my fingers in threat

"Um no need for that"

"Good"

I went to the bathroom; I filled the bathtub with warm water, threw in some soap tablets, and got out of my clothes. I looked myself in the mirror; I had scratches all over my face.

I sighed "Elena" and shook my head

I washed my face and TADA! No scratches, how fast we vampires healed, I love that from me, once Elena pinned my hand with a knife, the only thing I had to do was pull out the knife from my hand, and swiftly it started to heal. After the hand healed completely, I punched Elena in the stomach and told her

"If you were a boy I would have your face swollen"

Ah good old days, but now I was more mature and well I have much more patience, my sister says that im more mysterious but actually im just _trying to follow the rules_.

I threw myself in the warm soapy water and looked all over the practically enormous bathroom we had, it was all covered in wood to maintain the heat of the steam, and somebody had turned on an incense stick with the smell of cinnamon apple that made the place even warmer. There were thousands of roses on crystal containers; I knew mom was the roses freak so I knew she was the one putting them all over the house. I plucked one out of its stem and looked at it to see what was so special about them. I smelled it, a sweet scent came into my nose, I touched a petal, softer than silk and delicate like a crystal figure, it was beautiful and had a complex structure. Then I noticed that I was describing her.

Now I loved roses.

I scattered the rose's petals all over the lather.

Someone knocked the door, _hard _

"Jeffrey did the toilet eat you? Because you've been almost two hours in there!" Elena shouted from the outside

"_Oh shit" _I had lost track of time "ill be out in a minute or two!"

I emptied the bathtub and cleaned the floor a bit. Picked up the rose's remains, threw them into the toilet, and flushed it. I put on my new clean clothes, and the destroyed ones I threw them in the wastebasket. I opened the door and got out of the bathroom.

"Well at least you are alive, enjoyed your cast away?"

I stuck my tongue out and ran to my room. I closed the door behind me.

"Whoa, now that's what I call having a pleasure moment" Knickt chuckled

I growled and flew up to where he was.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Yeah, two hours ago"

"I think you didn't understand" I grabbed him and shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He looked at me paralyzed, I opened my hands and he flew away to the same dark corner he was.

"Hope you understood now"

I went to the dining room… strange huh? We can eat human food like any other human and tastes the same.

"Oh crap I forgot what I was looking for…" I looked all over the place "…oh it wasn't here; it was at the _x_ place" ok I don't have a name for that place. The only thing I know is that I go there most of the time and I was looking for something that was very special to me and was specifically in this x place.

I went to the kitchen and wrote to mom in the refrigerator's magnetical pad…

Ill be back in a sec.

Im going to the X place ok. Do not start dinner without me.

Jeffrey

I got out of the house by the kitchen door and flew with all my strength and speed to get there as fast as I could… I found a big cave full of crystals and went to look for that special thing I was looking for… it was inside an ivory chest.

I unlocked the chest and there it was; a heart shaped ruby that was shining and pulsing like a real heart. I loved this rock, I wanted to give it to someone but I didn't know whom… until now. I had to do one last thing. I pressed it to my chest, I sang a special poem I learned from Hiou and painfully it entered through my flesh until reaching my heart. Minutes later, it came out of my chest, it was full of blood. It had no bubbles to make the impression that there wasn't any blood inside so it wouldn't scare her to death. Now she will have my heart and if something happened to me, she would have a part of me.

Valentines Day

The next morning I woke up with this unusual eagerness to get to school, I almost danced my way to the dining room.

"Good morning Saber, looks like you are in the best mood anyone could have" everybody looked at uncle jack

"Um brother what did you call my son?"

"Oh it's just his new pet name! Given by his human crush"

Ok one thing is for sure; vampires don't blush but I felt like I was blushing hard, and if that happened my sister would be bugging me the whole week.

"Ha-ha now that's what I call having a lot from her"

"Dad this is the only thing she has given to me…" I cut out because Hiou was reaching the table. We all bowed in unison greeting her…

"Good morning master Hiou, how are you feeling?" we all said

"Very nice thank you all, you may eat your breakfast"

I prepared for school, Elena had finished college so she was free, darn it she would be playing dolls with Knickt. I opened my window and whispered to him

"In case of anything you need ok bud?"

"Thanks" he said relieved

I went to the car and started the engine. _I feel like im missing something. _I touched my pocket. _Oh fuck, the rock!_ I got out of the car and I speeded through the house to my room and snatched the little dark purple box that was in my nightstand, I zoomed through the house again and went to school in internal peace.

I arrived early as always and put the car in my usual spot. I cut out the engine and waited…after 20 minutes

"Hey where the fuck is everyone?" I looked around the lot.

Someone knocked the crystal.

I looked to where the sound was coming from… it was Jolie in a black dress that reached the knees. I got out of the car.

"Hi Jeff, oh sorry, _Saber_"

"It's ok" I made the impression that I was looking at her completely "…you look awesome"

"Why thank you, so do you!"

"Nah you win me, I just threw in the first thing I saw"

She laughed; it was the first time I heard her laugh. I remembered it just in case.

"Happy valentines day" we said in unison "jinx, jinx! Ha-ha"

I snatched the present out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"Hey thank you!" she got out her present that I think its mine… I was correct "this is for you"

"Thanks" I opened the box; there was a gold wristlet with an inscription that said

_To Jeffrey from Jolie, happy Valentines Day kitty, luv you!_

I smiled and put on my wristlet

"I knew you would like it," she said

"You don't know how much" I looked at her "you haven't opened yours, are you scared? You think it's a wedding ring. Think again because it isn't" I joked

"No I didn't think that I was waiting that you would finish so that you don't miss a second of this" she said and smiled

She opened the box and got the present out of the box.

"Oh my god Jeffrey! Where did you get this? It's beautiful!"

"Just a little something that I kept since I was a child, its very precious to me, so care for it, ok?" I was delighted with her reaction

"That will be no problem with me; I love it too much, thank you again"

"You are welcome" _yeah! Jackpot!_

I saw that she kept the rock; the size of her hand, close to her heart, the spell was working because it felt nice in my empty chest, like if it were still there

"Let's go to class, shall we?" she said

"Absolutely"

Moreover, we ran to literature.

She sat beside me again, even though she didn't have to.

"_Pssst, Jeff why is it pulsing?_"

"_I don't know it's a special gem I suppose_"

"_Oh ok" _she winked at me, I smiled back

She did not stop looking at it throughout the day.

"You are still with a lack of gas?"

"Yeah, I came here on bus"

"Want a ride home?"

"Sure, wont your parents mind?"

"That'll be no problem"

I got out my cell phone and dialed my home's phone number

"Hello, Hiou?" _Jeffrey? What is it?_ "Yes, it is that I will be giving Jolie a ride, tell my parents not to worry ok" _that will be no problem Jeff, enjoy yourself and don't worry about supper ok "_Thank you, I'll see you at home"

I closed the phone

"Who's Hiou?"

"The owner of the house, she let us live with her"

"Ok, it was just curiosity"

"Don't worry, I didn't mind you asking"

We got in the car. I started the engine and went straight to her home instead to the usual road home.

We arrived to her house; I parked the car in front of her car.

She saw that I was getting out of the car with my book bag and asked

"Uh what are you doing?"

"When I told Hiou that I was giving you a ride home it had a second meaning, that im going to stay a while over there and that tell my parents not to worry if Im late for supper"

"Oh ok, sorry"

"No worries"

We got inside and I sat in one of the comfortable looking couches

"Want some filled doughnuts?"

"Sure, what flavors do you have?"

"Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry jelly"

"I'll have any; I like 'em all"

"Ok, here, be careful they tend to be messy"

I bit one; it was so filled of chocolate that it splattered my white shirt.

"Oh crap"

"I told you so" she replied "here have some napkins"

I tried to clean it but still there was a brownish splatter all over the shirt.

"It won't get out!"

She sighed, "Let's get upstairs ill wash it for you"

We went up the stairs and found a tiny laundry

"Give me your shirt"

I pulled my shirt and gave it to her

"What is it made of?"

"What?"

"The clothe, the material it's made of, so I know if I can use Clorox"

"Oh it's silk"

"Ok" she looked impressed

She poured my shirt into the washer and threw in powders and liquids

"Ok that's set, while that's washing, want to go to my room?"

"Ok let's go" _now that I was half-naked what else can I hide?_

We went to her half-my-bedroom's-size-room, all painted in lavender and cream, and with her twin sized metal bed, drawings on a bulletin board, photos of her family and childhood, and her desktop with her laptop. I looked at the drawings in her bulletin board.

"You like how I draw huh?"

"It's nice, what kind of drawing is this?"

"Manga and anime, and some are portraits"

"Interesting, are these people you know?"

"Yeah, some you know them some you don't, can you guess who are they?"

"Hum…" I focused in the first portrait; it looked like a male a red head kid with someone that looked like a bronze haired female kicking his ass "I can totally guess these two are you and your brother"

"Ha-ha you're right!" something beeped in the distance "oh that's the washer lets go"

We went back to the little laundry and got out the now damp shirt, I looked at it with a grim expression… _am I supposed to put that on in that condition?_

"Be patient ok! This isn't finished, I have to put it inside the clothes dryer and wait a little more okay?" I nodded relieved

She put she damp shirt inside the dryer, put a sheet of something that looked like clothe, closed the door and put it in ON

"Ok! Now let us go back my room I have to draw something fast"

I nodded

"Ok sit there in the usual way you sit when you try to be comfortable," she said to me

"Wait a second… you are gonna draw me?" _now that's unexpected_

"Yeah, I haven't got a good glimpse of you so I could make a portrait" I nodded once

I sat in the border of her bed; I sat like any other boy when it is tired; legs opened, hands dangling from his tights and looked at her.

"Perfect, now that's what I call, body language," I chuckled

I stayed there by almost half an hour until she was finished, again, something beeped in the distance.

"That's the dryer, let's go"

She got my now dry shirt, it looked softer than it was when I putted it this morning, and the splatter was gone.

"Here nice and clean…" I was starting to put on my shirt when she said, "Wait a second, put on the shirt but don't button it, that's the only thing I needed!"

"Huh?" _what was she talking about I thought she was finished!_

"Here, I'll show you"

She showed me her half-finished drawing; everything was detailed except for the torso, I knew what she meant.

I sat again in the same position. With my shirt opened by the sides. My little artist wanted something else because she headed towards me. She made some changes, she had to step closer to me; I could hear her heart pounding hard in her chest. I could smell her and for gods sake she was closer to me than she had ever been to me… she felt nervous; her hands were shivering, I took her nervous hands and told her "calm down there's no hurry" she nodded

She went back to her desktop. Fifteen minutes later, she was finished she showed me her drawing. It was me all right. She was a real artist by nature. I looked at the drawing's hands, it had the ruby I gave her, it was glowing brightly just like the real one.

She took her drawing and placed it on an empty space in the bulletin board, close to her bed.

"Ok that's done…" she looked at her watch "you better get going it's very late"

"Thanks for having me over"

"Anytime Jeff, see you at school?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go some where else"

"No, but anyways, I'll have chores to do"

"Oh ok"

I buttoned my shirt and went down the stairs, when I arrive to the door I turned around and faced her

"Well see you" I hugged her hard and took off

Jolie's P.O.V.

_OH MY GOD! He actually sat in my bed! In addition, he held my hands to calm me down!_

I was truly in my best mood ever since he gave me the valentines present; a rock that looked like a ruby shaped like a heart that magically pulsed. I just loved it.

I prepared myself for bed; it was almost 10:00 and Jeffrey left at 9:00 so I have been daydreaming almost an hour!

I took the little heart and looked at it. It was so amazing. However, it was even more amazing because of gave it to me, Jeffrey. I pressed the little charm to my heart… someone had unlocked the front door it opened and closed.

"Jolie we are home! What is this mess! Jolie!"

"Coming _dad_"

I went to the living room; in the middle table were the abandoned doughnuts and the splatter all over the floor

"Didn't I tell you that you could take one? There are two, one bitten and one not and why is there a splatter on my rug?" he was hysterical

"Hum, dad it's that Jeffrey gave me a ride home and I asked him if he could stay a while… he said yes" I looked at him, he was more calmed now "I offered him a doughnut and plus I told him to be careful because they were messy…" I sighed "he didn't listen, he ended with his shirt all smudged of chocolate" I giggled "I cleaned his shirt, good thing it's was white and silk"

"Ok now you'll have to clean this mess young lady"

"No problem Pop" I looked up the bucket and brush and started cleaning the mess my crush did… _oh well at least he stayed a little_, _but god what a way of staying! Me having to clean his shirt, plus he did not have an undershirt so he…_I gulped hard_…he was shirtless in front of me! In addition, he didn't care! However, best of all if he disappeared I would still have something to remember his face and body…_ I sighed in relaxation.

I had finished cleaning when mom arrived with my brother_ yippee we are goin to have so much fun! _Mentally I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey Jolie what's for supper?" my bro asked

"The slave wasn't home," I sarcastically told him "so Unga didn't do supper, you want supper go make it your self"

"There is some leftover potpie from yesterday, go get some in a plate and warm it on the microwave" mom spat

"Mom… are you making alliances with Jolie?"

"She's my biological daughter not you," she winked at me "besides you have 19 years, you can go and make supper by yourself, Jolie only has like 15 years she can cook but she's not your wife" _wife _that word tickled me

Ian grunted and stomped towards the kitchen

"He doesn't look like a young adult" I said "he looks more like a kindergarten kid"

"I heard that!" Ian shouted

"It was on purpose, _kid_" me and mom said, then we giggled

"So what's new? Did you see that gorgeous kid again?"

"Sure did and he gave me a ride home again…" I paused to cause thrill "and he stayed for a while here!"

"God damnit! Why did the boss give me one more hour of work? I wanted to see him!"

"He left exactly an hour ago" I said matter-of-factly

"So you guys stayed alone for a while eh?" mom poked me with the elbow

"Best of all… his shirt got messy with chocolate…"

"Why is that so amazing?"

"Please let me finish! So I had to clean his shirt in the washer…and he didn't have an undershirt!"

"So you are telling me that you guys stayed for six hours alone, and he was shirtless? My god you are lucky"

"I know!"

"Well it's late, go to bed"

"Oh and he gave me a valentines present" I said fast

"He did? What was it? Chocolates?"

"Even better come I'll show you" we went to my bedroom

"_Tada_! What do you say 'bout this?" I showed her the rock

"Gosh that must be worth a big amount of money!"

"He said that he had it since childhood and that it was very special to him!"

"Hum, you say it's very special to him and that he had it since childhood… girl he just gave you his heart"

"You think so?"

"When has your mother been wrong?"

"Like… let me see" I supposedly counted with my fingers "three hundred and fifteen times at least"

"It was an expression ok!"

"Ok sorry"

"Go to bed for once… did you draw him?"

"Yeah he posed and everything" I showed her the portrait

"My god! He looks even better than a photo on a playgirl magazine"

"Since when do you read playgirl?"

"Not your business… anyways _he does the same"_ pointing at her bedroom…

We cracked up

I could not sleep

Knowing that he probably had given me his heart… who would sleep?

_Tap tap!_

_What the fuck? There is a bird tapping in my window at this hour of the night?_

I looked at my window

It was not a bird; it was Elena throwing rocks swiftly to my window

I pulled my window open and peeked at her

"Move a side" she whispered "I'm gonna climb the tree into your room"

"What!" I moved aside and closed my eyes _oh god she's dead_

_Open your eyes__! Please im not goin to die that easily since im a vampire_

"Uh Elena what did you just said?" I opened my eyes to look at her

"I didn't open my mouth to say anything…what did I just say?"

"Um you said _open your eyes! Please im not goin to die that easily since im a…_ are you a vampire?"

"You just read my mind or something... what did you said your last name was?"

"Cullen, Jolie Marie Cullen, why do you ask?"

She looked at me shocked, what did I just say? I only told her my name!

"Hum... sit down Jolie I need to tell you something really important… but it's a secret you can't tell anyone… understand?"

I nodded

"Ok you may not believe me but I know your great great grand-cousin, his name is Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, he is eternally 17 but he has almost a hundred years old" _please believe me! You can hear this because Edward can read minds too!_ Then I saw some photos of Edward… my god he is gorgeous, but he's married, some vampire named Isabella Swan, they have a child too… Renesmee, what a cutie pie! Then I saw something awful. They were hunting mountain lions… not for sport but to feed themselves… with blood.

"Uh Elena you are telling me that I have a cousin who is immortal… and that drinks blood."

"Yes, I went to visit them in my last trip… they are right now in Minnesota. We are very different from them…we are purebloods or high ranks, which have more abilities and have more human characteristics than them. They are nobles or lower ranks, which have lost the ability to feed from human food and go out in a sunny day without being noticed by humans."

"So you are telling me that you and your family…" _including Jeff_ "are vampires?"

"Yes and that valentine present Jeff gave you isn't an ordinary rock, it has his heart inside it and he wants you to have it" _and im not kidding girl… I saw him when he made the magic trick _

"So what does that mean?" _what a stupid question Jolie! You know he loves you! _I mentally slapped my forehead

"Uh he is totally… but TOTALLY in love with you… I never saw him so… I don't know… distracted… yesterday he was in the bathroom for almost two hours bathing himself after a battle we had"

_Whoa, that was unexpected_

"Ok so could you get me where he is?"

"Im not sure if I can get you home, let me be sure" she pulled out a phone and started dialing… someone answered at the other side…

"Mom…_what darling?_ Pass me to Hiou I need to ask her something…_right away honey_…._yes this is Hiou… _one questionum have you guys hunted yet?...._ yeah we just did, 10 minutes after you left. Why do you ask..._it's that um Jolie wants to go home and um I just wanted to make sure it was safe… _yeah it is you can bring her here in any moment…_thank you Hiou." she hanged up

"So it's safe?"

"I think you heard everything didn't you?"

"Probably…"

"Ugh this lack of privacy will be a little annoying. Hop to my back I did not bring a car"

We went to their enormous house on piggy ride… quite fast but a little bouncy. When we arrived, I had a knot in my stomach…bad though, I think I had turned from pale cream to purple in just one ride.

"Uh are you ok Jolie, you don't look good"

"Im just dizzy don't worry"

"Well you should be more than dizzy now" Jeffrey startled me again and the hold up that I had in my stomach had jumped a little

"Careful my dear brother, it's my fault, I went by foot to her house and you know that my piggy rides are awful, so I think she's almost in the border of barf world"

"Ill take care of that"

He picked me up and zoomed through his house until we were in front of a bronze colored door…enormous I might say… and helped me in. When I looked, it was a big Jacuzzi-like bathroom, with wood all over the walls and floor. Oh my fucking god, there were thousands of roses in crystal containers, and the air smelled like roses, apple and cinnamon. However, I did not look much because I was headed to the toilet. He held my hair so it wouldn't be all barfed up. When I finished I flushed the toilet, sat on it, and took a breath.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you something…" he looked at me, patiently…he was dressed on his nightgown, a pair of cotton shorts… he looked god damnit hot. "Uh well I just want to figure up something, why did you give me the heart?"

It worked… he thought about it

_I gave it to you because I wanted you to have my heart because you are the center of my universe, because I love you so much I could not live a Na no second without you_

When I read that I couldn't hold up my tears, he _loved me_. I could not resist the impulse of hugging him, so I hugged him by the neck.

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

"I love you too Jeffrey, I wouldn't live a Na no second without you either!"

He was shocked _how she discovered that! Elena!_ _Ugh im going to kill her..._

"It wasn't Elena… Jeff do you know the Cullen family? Well im a relative of Edward Cullen… the mind reader"

He understood now

He took my face between his hands and whispered

"You weren't exaggerating when you told me about the Na no second thingy?" I shook my head "me neither"

I looked at him, his eyes were a bright aquamarine blue, and he cleaned the tears from my face. I smiled at the act, he smiled at my reaction, and we looked at each other, he loved me, now that I had discovered it, it was very noticeable in his eyes. He wasn't hiding it anymore, at the viceversa he wanted me to know.

I took his face in my hands, how much I had yearned to do this, to touch his silky face in between my hands and never let go. At the touch of my hands, he was slowly reaching for my face, I closed my eyes and waited, I let him open himself… to let go all his feelings.

"Yo! There's an emergency here! I need the bathroom quick!"

So much for a romantic scene...

_Let's go to my room, a little more private than the bathroom_

Inodded

_Please act sickly so __there is no_ _suspicions _

We got out of the bathroom

I put the same face I had seconds ago and moved on…I really didn't look at the persons face but he looked like Jeffrey only that older

When we were at the privacy of Jeff's bedroom, I was amazed. It was double the size of my bedroom, his bed was a king sized, and there was a bat in the ceiling… wait a minute… a _BAT_? Why is that thing doing here! Every thing else looked normal… wait a second is that a walk-in closet! I once asked mom for a walk-in closet but she said there was no space in the house, man he has luck.

"So is this official?" he asked

"I think so, what if you make it completely official?"

"Excuse me for a second"

"Ok"

He went to the window and opened it then he said

"Knickt we have a lack of privacy thanks to you, why don't you go and find a girl for yourself?" _why of course that'll be a pleasure…_in his bat mind he smiled and thought something nasty

The big brownish bat flew away

"Wait a minute you can talk to animals!"

"Yeah it's one of my abilities, kind of cool huh?"

"As cool as mine?"

"Yeah totally, hey wanna check out my other ability?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok hop aboard…"he waited but I was frightened "no we aren't goin to run… we are going to fly" ok that was promising

I jumped to his back and he jumped out of the window, he opened his arms and suddenly a pair of light wings appeared. We flew slowly through the forest until we found a little cave.

"What happened? Are you tired?"

"No I don't get tired easily, but I do need to sleep" he winked at me "but now im going to show you where the heart came from…"

We entered the cave…inside there were crystals….lots of them some glowed some don't. They had the colors of the rainbow…

"But I thought that it came from here" I pointed at his chest

"Part of it but the stone itself came from this cave; the heart is mine though… ok now what were we doing almost half an hour ago?"

I chuckled… then blushed…

"hum I think that if in the mean time if I stop growing… and have to marry you…I think that includes turning you into one of us… im going to miss these red cheeks" he rubbed my cheek with his thumb

"Wait a second! Marry me? What on earth are you talking about?

"Hum this is almost like… a needed tradition we purebloods have… when we meet our life time lover in adolescence. We have to wait until we are fully developed" he looked at me…_lover…_another word that tickled me "so can marry that person…just for precaution of the Volturi…or the vampire royalty… their rules are to be unnoticed by humans. That's easy for us but when we fall in love that balance is altered, so we have to marry… then turn that person into one of us"

"How much time you have left?"

"Until my last birthday… November 15"

_Phew,_ I was relieved, I liked their life style but I wasn't ready to be like them… neither was I ready for marriage… im only fifteen! How am I going to marry at this age?

"Ok I think im not ready for this Jeff"

"Its ok neither am I"

"Really?"

"Yeah thinking of marriage gives me headache"

I sighed in relief…he wasn't ready either for this needed tradition

I looked at him; he had that same horror face when he thought of marriage that I had

_He is stiff… I think he needs a little bit of my medicine…_

I took his face in between my hands… and this time I didn't wait… I kissed him… suddenly he was surprised… then he joined me in the parade… then I thought_ what hour is it? If mom discovers that im not at home, she'll kill me_

I interrupted the kiss

"Now that's what I call giving up easily" Jeff buffed

"What hour is it?"

"Oh crap I forgot that I had to take you home"

He took me in his arms and flew away the fastest he could… I was cozy in his arms… so I fell into sleep…

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

At last… she said she loved me…

I looked at her… she had fallen asleep after she robbed me a kiss… well I think she was impatient or she saw my stiffness

Either way its official

I arrived at her window it was almost dawn so I had to hurry

I left her in her bed and tucked her up. I kissed her forehead and when I was almost leaving I looked for my heart… there it was shining brightly in her nightstand. I smiled and left.

"Yo wake up bro you're dazed for almost an hour! What happened? Tell me!"

"Nothing we just told each other our feelings that's all"

She looked at me. She was supposing something

"Are you sure? Because you haven't touched your breakfast"

I looked at my plate…she was right or either she swapped our plates

"I'm completely sure" I said sarcastically and ate my food

I went to my room…there was Knickt who was pleasantly sleeping in his dark corner

"Enjoyed yourself?" I asked

"Totally my friend… I went to a faraway cave and found lots of girls looking for a handsome little brown bat like me"

"You are lying"

"Yes master… but I did ate a berry or two"

"At least you did something last night"

"Yeah... Get out of the routine... that is healthy sometimes"

I nodded…that could be a good idea! Maybe I can visit Jolie and her family and probably help here and there

I got into a pair of jeans, a shirt and moved on to her house before Elena noticed

I parked at her house… it was 10:00 am so they probably will ask me if im hungry… it's a good think I get hungry too or they will suspect something wrong with me…

I cut out the engine and went to the steps… already in the porch I knocked the door. Her dad opened

"Why hello Jeffrey we weren't expecting you… please come in"

"Thank you"

"Hi Jeff! How's it going?" Jolie asked

"Nothing much since I left, and you guys what's new?"

"We are planning a travel to Minnesota isn't that cool?"

"Probably"

"Why don't you come too? Im sure Jolie would like some company either than her brother's"

"Let me ask my parents and we'll see if I can… if it goes that way I can pay my own ticket for the flight"

"Oh no Jeffrey! We are going to Minnesota because we won six tickets to anywhere in the united states yesterday!"

"Really?" how awkward

"Yeah and I didn't know anyone who would have such freedom to come with us without its parents"

"Good point" I snatched my cell phone and dialed my mom's cell phone, she picked it up

"_Hello? -_ Mom its Jeff- oh _hi darling is there a problem?_ - I don't know if this could be classified as problem… but can I go with the Cullen's to Minnesota? – _Of course you can! -_ You guys can't come – _don't worry I have too much work to go so far away from home, the same for your dad and Elena is helping Hiou with some paperwork too – _and uncle jack? – _Ill take care of that don't worry_ -thanks mom – _anytime dear… say hello to my new daughter in law –_ ok bye" I closed the cell phone

"What did she say?" Mrs. Cullen said

"I can go with you guys"

"Really!" I nodded "alright! We only have to put you name in this ticket… here"

I looked at the ticket… not false at least… and wrote my full name…

"There all set, we'll go tonight so hurry to your home and pack up quick"

"Ill need extra hands and there's no one at home…"

"I can go I packed when mom told me about the flight this morning" Jolie cut out

"No problem with that?"

"No, with you there's no problem" Mr. Cullen said

"Ok let's go Jolie"

We went to my house, in the way she put on the radio and they were playing Haunted from Evanescence… Jolie knew it completely

_Longest words whispered slowly to me _

_Still__ can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've__ been so hollow inside _

_Watching__ me _

_Wanting__ me _

_I __can feel you pull me down _

_Feeling__ you_

_Loving you_

_I __can't feel you pull me down _

_Haunting you, I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my hands_

_Watching me _

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me _

_Raping me _

_Watching me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_I won't let you pull me down…_

"Nice song… you are rocker aren't you?"

"Yeah I totally love that song, kind of awkward but I love it"

I chuckled

"Well I like rock songs too check it out"

Next, they were playing Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

_I never said im lying_

_Wait forever_

_If__ I knew, we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world _

_Or the last thing I see _

_You and I are never coming home _

_Never coming home_

_Could I should I_

_And all the things you never ever told me _

_And all the smiles that are never ever_

_Ever, get those feelings that you're_

_Never all alone_

_And I remember now _

_At the top of my lungs and my arms _

_You're dead, you're dead_

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see_

_You and I are never coming home_

_Never coming home _

_Could I should I_

_And all the things you never ever told me _

_And all the smiles that are never ever are going to hug me _

_Never coming home never coming home _

_Could I should I_

_And all the wounds that are ever goin to scar me _

_For all the ghosts that are never going to catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_Down_

_Whoah!_

_At the end of the world _

_Or the last thing I see_

_You and I are never coming home _

_Never coming home _

_Could I should I_

_And all the things you never ever told me _

_And all the smiles that are never ever are going to hug me _

_Never coming home never coming home _

_Could I should i_

_And all the wounds that are ever goin to scar me _

_For all the ghosts that are never going to…_

"Strong song, but nice I like that one too" she smiled

"Does this have to do that I sang it?"

"Probably, you made the poor guy sound like a kid" she laughed

I laughed too… she was right… _no offence but he sounded bad compared to me ha-ha_

"I know Jeffrey"

We arrived to my house

"Why hello Jeffrey! You came for your luggage. I made it for you" ok that surprised me... _mom made my luggage._

"That surprised me too Jeff" Jolie whispered "I thought I could stay alone for a while alone with you"

"That was the my idea"

"Sorry, but you just yell them at me"

"Oops sorry"

"Don't worry"

"How's it going Jolie? Enjoyed your stay yesterday?"

"Yeah I did thank you," she said distractedly… she was reading my moms mind to find out why did she made my luggage

"When is the departure?"

"This evening" I said quickly I didn't want her to loose her concentration

"Good, we are going to miss you a bit… don't worry about Knickt he will be okay"

"Just make sure you leave him go out doors and leave the window open"

"Okay, hope you guys have a pleasant travel"

"Thank you Mrs. Williams"

"Please call me Annah"

"Thanks Annah"

"See you in?"

"Like in four weeks if the plane doesn't have a failure"

"Ok see you guys… have fun"

"Bye Annah"

We went back to her home

"What did you find out?"

"Not much, your mom is hiding you something and she doesn't want you to know"

"What is it?"

She sighed "she's planning the wedding so early"

"What! I told her I wasn't ready for that!"

"She just loves weddings and couldn't hold up"

"I forgot that"

"Check the luggage she left something for us in there" I looked her with my eyes like soup plates

I parked the car in the emergency pass and opened the trunk

I opened the bag and inside there was a little box with a ribbon, it had a note.

Enjoy the trip... my little boy is growing so fast …when you are back ill have a surprise for you

I sighed _I hope it's not what I think it is_

"It is Jeff!" Jolie yelled

"Crap" I opened the little box… there was a pair of rings… both of gold and the same type of rock as the heart I gave Jolie… the female ring was the most creepy… it had a rose made of the gem

I closed the bag and the trunk

And started again the car

"You're mom is worst than mine"

"Im with you in that one"

In the radio, they were playing Avril Lavigne, when you're gone

We sang it together, I took her hand and holded it the way to her home

_I always needed time on my own_

_And never thought I__'d need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when im alone_

_And the bed where you lay it's made up on your sight_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always, get me through the day _

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Every thing that I do _

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left _

_Delay on my floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always, get me through the day _

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_No one ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my hear in so_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day _

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

When the song ended, she had a tear in her cheek, I cleaned it with the back of my hand, and she kissed my hand.

"That's my favorite song"

"I know babe, I know" I kissed her in the forehead

"Watch the road," she whispered

"Don't worry bout that" I skipped a car without looking to the front

She looked at me amazed

"What can I say? I'm a car racer" she pulled up an eyebrow

We arrived to her house. I took the long way so that it would make the impression that we had been packing the whole hour.

"Hey you guys, finished packing?"

I hid the box in my pocket

"Yeah we did… dad you should have seen his house… its huge!"

"Really? I'll have to pay a visit to you guys sometime"

"OK" that was all I could answer

"Uh dad we have to tell you something" she said _what the hell are you doing? He could freak out_

"OK what is it? Don't tell me you are pregnant!" _I told you so…_

"No" she giggled nervously "dad he is my…boyfriend"

"I know he's your boy friend"

"No, he's more than a friend now" she took my hand to keep it cool… it was sweaty

"OK… Elizabeth! Did you hear that? Your daughter has a boy… _humph!" _she had shut his mouth up with her hand

"Inside okay don't yell it" he nodded

"What darling?" her mom said when we entered

"Let's be symbolic can we mom? Look at our hands"

She screamed when she saw them together, she hugged her daughter by the neck

"Congratulations darling! I always knew you were a lucky girl!" Jolie blushed

"What's all the commotion? I want to hug my sister too!"

"Nothing your business Ian" she spat

"Nah, I went symbolic too…congrats now you have a new topic for me to bug you with!"

She grunted… I silently rubbed her sweaty hand

"Hey are you guys' hungry? I made some stir fry if you guys want some"

I had forgotten of hunger when Jolie told her dad about our relationship… so suddenly I was _starving_

"I would like some please"

"Right away dear, you tell me how much"

I let go of Jolie's hand, touched her face and left for the kitchen. Man the smell was making me crazy!

"So Jeffrey should I call you son in law now or isn't that a ring box you have in your back pocket" _crap how did she know that!_

"I'm just kidding... don't worry i wont tell her...."

"she already knows ma'am"

"ohh my so early?"

"my mother is the impatient type"

"ohh i see...here is your food....enjoy!"

"thanks"

I ate in silence untill it was time to go...

**PS::GIVE ME AN 'R' GIVE ME AN 'E' GIVE ME A 'V' GIVE ME AN 'I' GIVE ME ANOTHER 'E' AND GIVE ME A 'W' WHAT DOES IT SPELL?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah!!! Its my second chapter people!!! Hope you guys love it!! Jolie, Jeffrey, Jolie's family (except for Edward XP) and jeff's family ARE ALL MINE!! Oh and elyon too… Alison is an idea from ****sarcastic half-blood**** who gave me authorization to use her character for my story!! Hip, hip hurray!!! **

**The Cullen's are from Stephenie Meyer thank you very much**

**Chapter 2**

**Still in Jeffrey's P.O.V. **

After eating dinner and playing board games… (Her brother actually asked to play truth or dare… and dared me something im not afraid of doing… kissing her wasn't a challenge for me so I did my best…man Jolie blushed like mad!) Until it was time to go… we were there one hour before so we weren't late for the plane… I felt a little curious… now that I looked a Jolie and her mother… plus I compared them… she didn't look anything like her mom! I have to ask Jolie to lick into her mothers head to see something… because… god! At least I look like my father and my mother! I inherited my dads blue eyes and my moms black flat hair… (My sister inherited moms brown eyes and black hair; from dad she inherited his wavy hair) but Jolie had wild bronze hair and her mom had dark golden hair… straight as silk…and she had green eyes which her mother didn't… her mother had hazel eyes… she was Blondie but had hazel eyes. Come on! She doesn't look like her mom at all… and not even thinking of her stepfather… he was a red head so nothing to talk about.

"Hey um Jolie?"

"Yeah that has being bothering me my whole life ok, so don't bring it up ok Hun? Thank you"

"Sorry, I didn't know! What have you found out?"

"Nothing until you make mom think of it"

"Ok" I leaned towards Mrs. Cullen "excuse me ma'am I've been looking at you guys… and I mean your daughter and you… and I've been wondering… where did that wild bronze hair come from?"

"Oh she got it from her father… Anthony Cullen… named after his great grand cousin Edward Anthony who died in the Spanish influenza… poor guy he was really cute… and the best musician in the family… or so said Anthony…" she sighed

"He died?"

"Lung cancer, he smoked a lot… she was born when he was giving his lasts breaths"

"Im sorry… I didn't know it had a sad story… if you don't feel like talking about it I …"

"Don't worry I don't mind you asking about her past… since your mother is that eager"

"Ok and the green eyes are from Anthony too?"

"Yes the whole Cullen generation was Bronze haired and green eyed… she's my only hope that the Cullen generation keeps up going… did you know that she's the only one of her kind?…or so I think… because I haven't met another girl…or boy like her"

"The world is big ma'am and kids are born every second it passes"

"Now you are acting like the Wiseman huh? Well but its true though" she sobbed

"Ok you are almost crying so I'll stop for now"

"Thank you"

I sat back in my seat and waited until she looked to the front and let us alone

"Ok what did you find out?"

"The Cullen part is true; the Anthony thing was half a lie"

"Really?"

"He did die because I saw photos of the funeral but the thing-a –majig about the name was all a lie he was Ethan… and there are some Cullens in England and look like me… plus one that's living in Minnesota"

"Internet research?"

"I hack a little sometimes"

I laughed… that could be useful later on.

We got inside the plane and buckled up.

I felt something tingly in my mind… it was the same plane company mom liked a lot… plus it was first class… is it only a coincidence or did mom buy us the tickets?

I forgot about it…_relax your mother only wants you married but the only way she can keep it a secret is by getting me out of state… suspicious… FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL FORGET ABOUT IT! RELAX YOU ARE GOING TO PROBABLY SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS JOLIE… SO…OH CRAP JOLIE… CRAP, CRAP! _

I looked at her… she was asleep already…_phew that was close_

"Could you shut up please? I need a good night sleep… your sister got me into the Cullen thing and I stayed all night hacking the confidential government files ok so please! _Shhhhh!"_

I looked around…thank god everyone was asleep. Or she would be in big trouble

I tried to follow the flow and get myself asleep… but my mind was a color wheel

_Mom probably bought the ticket… she's going to get you married at age fifteen… you aren't ready…Jolie is reading your mind right now… crap…how am I going to get her asleep? _And so on…

At last we arrived to Minnesota… a flight from Texas to Minnesota was a bit long… I didn't sleep… I think that neither Jolie because I had my mind too active.

Another coincidence… the same hotel my sister stayed on her last trip… totally mom… she had to be the one!

"Ok we've got two rooms, one with two beds… queen both… and one with one bed with a king sized"

"Oh I take the single room!" said Ian

"No sir let the young couple take it they need a little privacy don't you guys think?"

"Are you sure mom? I don't mind shutting him up once in a while…Jeff could help though"

"No take it" she winked at me… I felt tiny

"Uh ma'am, it would be wise if we take the double"

"Oh al right if you guys insist!"

"Jeff we know you are a formal man so we have no fear of you, don't worry you can be an idiot sometimes and its fun!"

Jolie had her eyes blank and took me where the room was… at the opposite side of the floor where her parents and brother were staying

When she opened the door… the scene was shocking… come on! Isn't a king sized bed with silk sheets and a basket with a card that says happy marriage and has a bottle of Italian wine inside shocking? Mom took it serious

"Mom didn't know anything about this ya know?" I looked at her shocked

I put the bags in a little closet on the farthest side of the room and sat on the bed…

"Your moms idea probably?" I nodded "well what are we going to do with this?"

"I don't know if we vampires can drink wine but I can't throw it down the toilet"

"Why not?"

"It's a waste"

"I know we would be wasting a probable thousand dollar wine but we don't have a legal age… and my parents don't drink… and not even talking with my brother who already has 2 drunk driving tickets' she sighed 'well then they left it for us… so a glass a day wont hurt"

"Sure?"

"What else can we do?"

"Ill try it first or at least smell it to be sure I won't have a reaction"

She nodded

I poured some in a glass that was in the night stand, and smelled it… it had a hint of something that made me react fast

"Or the recipe has something to do with blood or someone cut himself while making the wine"

"Read the ticket"

I read it said 'specifically made for those who aren't like us'

"Shit! It has the logo of mom's Company!"

"God… we have to do something Jeffrey! We can't arrive home and suddenly im the Mrs. of Jeffrey Williams! You have to tell your mother that you aren't ready for this… this mother fucking thing!"

"Take the phone…I am not a warrior in shining armor… im only the trainee who is still afraid of snakes…and that snake is my mother"

"Then im the poor little princess inside a cave full of anacondas!"

I sighed… it had no way out… or we married or we fought the anaconda… I preferred marriage… but the princess would be still in danger… and I would be included in the menu

I dialed the phone

"Good choice my prince in shining armor…good choice"

I smiled

Someone took the phone "_oh hi Jeff… did you guys get there safely..._ Mom im not ready for this…_ what are you talking about honey?_ I don't want to marry her now, im too young and I can't take decisions for myself, I was expecting to marry someone at minimum age of 21! _But honey you have 21… in our life span we count age by maturity… and I've noticed that you are mature enough…_ mom… I have patience and respect but that's not everything I have to learn in my childhood and adolescence! _Then what's the other thing you need to learn?_ I need to learn how to take decisions by myself… how to be responsible… what are the laws of society and everything to make me a complete man! Im just the crazy young adolescent who still wants to play_... I understood but there's only one problem…_ which one? _Uh we finished the décor_… what! Break everything and throw it away… I don't even want to see a balloon when I arrive home understand! _Yes I understood… see you" _she hung up

"Strong speech my prince… you've done a great work… ok can we sleep now? Im exhausted of running from that anaconda… well fight the next one tomorrow"

"Which one is the _next anaconda?_"

"MY mother"

"Oh I see"

She took her bathrobe, supplies and went directly to the bathroom

I collapsed in the bed… man the worry was what had me awake… now I was like drunk and I hadn't taken a sip of that precious wine

After 20 minutes she was out of the bathroom. I was half asleep when she was out. I took my stuff and bathed. Minutes later I was out. She was already asleep so I just tucked myself beside her and fell asleep too.

Hours later a noise woke me up, a knock and a giggle.

I went to the door and looked outside. There was a pair of adolescents, a Blondie and a black spiky haired that could go like my sister if it weren't for her golden eyes

"Hi could you give us your autograph? We totally fell in fan stage when we saw you in there!"

"Whoa girls control yourself im not a model or something of the style!"

"You are not? We thought so…"

"Oh and you guys see over there?" I pointed at the sleeping body "she is my girlfriend and im so sure you guys would get her a little jealous… but anyways I love her too much like to see her get like that… so please let us sleep. We had a pretty long flight"

"Ok but um we know who you are" said the Blondie

"You are Jeffrey and she is Edwards long lost cousin"

"Whoa! How do you guys know that?"

"Because we are like you actually, only a bit less human than you"

"Wait a second! You are the Cullen girls! But where's Bella?"

"She decided to stay"

"Oh ok"

"Can we take you where we live?"

"Uh but what about her parents?"

"They aren't even her parents"

"Say what?!"

"Her parents died long ago so… well it's a long story… can we go now?"

"Sure wait a sec that I don't even have a shirt on!"

They giggled again

"Aren't you gals supposed to have mates?"

"Yeah but purebloods are irresistible"

I looked at myself; I never knew I was that special… oh well

"Come in please I need to do some stuff first" I had to check my luggage for something mom would probably put in my bags… some food… I was a bit hungry

They entered the little room nervously. The Blondie sat on the tiny ottoman next to the TV and the black haired on the floor beside Jolie

"She does look like Edward only that girlier and modern"

"You're saying that poor old Edward is antiquated?"

"He is modernized…with cars but nothing much else I think"

"I see you don't know him enough… he has helped me with some hacking on the internet"

I laughed a bit hard "girls I might tell you that she hacks too… I just discovered it"

"Really?"

"Yeah she was looking information about the Cullens on confidential files in England"

"Whoa" she was amazed for a while "can she play any instrument?"

"I really don't know… but I know that she doesn't have a piano though"

"Ok discarded the piano… check her stuff probably she brought it with her"

I checked her luggage… she had a transverse flute in it

"Yep a flute"

"Hum she probably didn't tell you much about herself"

"We met a month ago! She only talked to me stuff out of her privacy! And we just got together the night before!"

"Ok sorry"

I ate my granola bar

Minutes later she woke up

"Jeff what's all that noise? I hear two more thoughts… one called Rosalie and one called Alice"

"Babe I present to you a pair of vampire nobles…" I pointed at the vampires "Rosalie and Alice"

"Hello! How are you doing Hun?"

"Uh fine thank you Alice, Rosalie… you guys are here to take to my cousin?"

"Yeah Edward was freaked out when he read my vision of you coming here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And if you could see his face… oops I forgot you are like him"

"Don't worry…im sure you want me to put on some clothes…" she said as if she knew Alice her whole life

"Yep girl… and I came prepared!" she showed her medium bag

"Don't tell me you brought clothes for me…" she said

"For both! Look I have a pretty dark purple dress for you, a black shirt and a pair of jeans for him!"

"Nice"

"Here Jeff!" she threw the clothes to me "go and change in the bathroom ill take care of her"

_Awkward don't you think Hun?_

She nodded

"Go already!"

"Ok…ok im going geez"

I changed into my new formal clothes… really into fashion…I combed my hair a bit and spoke "can I get out of here? I feel a bit claustrophobic!"

"Just a second... ok you can come out now" _that was fast_

I got out of the bathroom

"What do you think dear pureblood?" she was totally beautiful

The dress was knee long, a dark purple, and her hair was tied with a black bow

"Ok I feel like in the 1950 you know"

"This stuff wasn't permitted in that year" she buffed "by the way Jeff I have to cut your hair a bit"

"You can do anything with me, but don't touch my hair!"

"As you wish"

"Ok the fashion show is over can we go now before her parents get here?" Rosalie said anxiously

"They are already here"

"Come quick ill turn you guys invisible and myself, they wont trap us!" the went and touched me so it had effect… we turned invisible in seconds

"I don't feel invisible" Rosalie snorted

"Look at the mirror… you'll feel like the mythological vampire"

"Oh my god you are right!"

"Shh incoming!"

"Jolie? Jeffrey?" her dad opened the door "oh they probably are walking around the city…I hope they wont get lost"

He closed the door and left

I relaxed the invisibility shield

"That was close! I didn't know you had that ability!"

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how I would show you without freaking you out"

She laughed "you are right…ok lets go ladies… where to?"

"We brought a car"

"Cool"

"Ok let's go everybody… Jolie grab my hand and Alice's… Alice grab Rosalie's" they made the chain and I pulled out the shield again

We walked out of the hotel and went to the car… meanwhile on the way to their house; Jolie had such a good humor that started singing scars from papa roach

_I tear my heart open_

_So much that I'll shine_

_My weakness is that I can too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to fail_

_I don't want to feel down _

_I just want to be alone_

_This is all because you're around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Because you're channeled on your pain_

_I can't fix your self_

_You are making me insane_

_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open_

_So much that I'll shine_

_My weakness is that I can too much_

_And my scars reminds us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to fail_

_I tried to help you once_

_I kiss my own advice_

_I saw you going down_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to give you my hand_

_Compassions in my nature_

_To noting is dense_

_I tear my heart open_

_So much that I'll shine_

_My weakness is that I can too much_

_And my scars reminds us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to fail_

_I don't kind of feel you down_

_I just want to be alone_

_You shouldn't come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Because you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_I left my heart open but you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself!_

_I cannot fix your self_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_Im sorry but I've got to move on with my own life_

_I cannot fix your self_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_Im sorry but I've got to move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open_

_So much that I'll shine_

_My weakness is that I can too much_

_And our scars reminds us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to fail_

_I tear my heart open_

_So much that I'll shine_

_My weakness is that I can too much_

_And our scars reminds us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to fail_

"How melancholic girl"

"Sorry I was in the mood"

"Rocker huh? Edward is into any kind of music and little Nessie is into the battery" Rosalie said matter- of- factly

"Cool, I always wanted an electric guitar, I know how to play the classic one but I need to learn a little about how to change the tones in the electric one"

"Ok you don't stop surprising me… what other thing you do?"

"I play the piano"

"Ok now that's what I call a genetic trait" Alice buffed

"Edward too? So the story mom told me is true? That Edward was the best musician in the family? Awesome!"

We arrived at the house

I didn't feel amazed; I was used to see gigantic houses, someone inside the house someone was playing the piano

Jolie got out of the red BMW

"Edward!" she shouted

"What?!" he shouted back

"Come here to say hello to your great great grand cousin!" she shouted again

Suddenly I saw a blur and then heard her gasp

He had hugged her

I got beside her; they were hugging like they haven't hugged in years

He holded her up and went on circles like crazy

"Hey Ed you are making me dizzy… and you don't want me to barf on you don't ya?"

"Sorry"

I heard laughs from the house

Suddenly a big russet wolf appeared

Jolie and Edward laughed in unison

"What's so funny? I want to laugh too!" Alice objected

"He thought _oh fuck another leech, god how many more! Im going to end up inside a dog house! If there is any my size"_

Alice laughed

"I didn't understand honey"

"He's a shape-shifter of how they call themselves… werewolves"

"Oh I… I feel dumb"

The russet wolf barked a laugh

"Jacob please have some respect… he's from the REAL vampire royalty… a pureblood" Edward said

The looked confused and ran to the forest

"Royalty? You never told me you were that kind of person"

"Because I don't consider myself like so"

"Oh"

Later from where the wolf disappeared appeared a man in cut shorts… or he looked like a man… he was huge!

"Ok explain me now… aren't the Volturi the vampire royalty?"

"They think they are but they don't have time to explore the types of creatures living in this world"

"Ok, eh sorry for laughing out loud I couldn't resist to your comment"

"Its okay, I understood though but thinking so much about it, the humor slipped away"

"Ha-ha-ha! You my friend could show this Blondie some good jokes!"

"Shut up Doug, you don't have sense of humor"

"Why did the Blondie say the dog he had no sense of humor?" Jacob was amazed I joined him "because she tried to tell him a joke!"

"Have you heard that one?" Jacob chuckled

"No it was a random thought he had… ok doggie you finally won the joke competition"

"Yaaay! Finally a joke she didn't know! Thank you my man, you sure aren't freaky, you are random!"

"No I just think faster than you do" Edward and Jolie laughed

"Really funny, ok let's get you to see the rest of the family and I get a bite"

"I'll join you on that Im starving!"

"Again?!" Jolie complained

"What? Worry gives me hunger ok!"

"You get hungry?! O.M.F.G.! You are so weird!"

"Jacob…" Edward advised

"Don't worry im used to it"

We entered the house

"Yo Esme! Serve us some of that you are cooking and please ask Blondie to make another fido bowl but in gold I have such humor today"

"Ok right away doggie… later on I can make you pay for it"

"I don't have money in my pockets right now"

"Then ill have you to pay in anyway possible"

"Ok"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"Uh Jacob did you say 'us'?" Esme asked

"My friend here gets hungry too"

"Oh my god! A pureblood! Carlisle! Come quick! We have special guests!"

"Hello Jeffrey how are you doing?"

"Good thank you, and please don't treat me like royalty, think that im just…" I looked to my side "a werewolf"

"ha-ha-ha! as you wish"

"Carlisle, where's Bella and Renesmee?" Jolie asked

"Right here!"

"Hi! Im Nessie what's your name?" Bella glared at her

"Im Jolie… your daddy's cousin and this is Jeffrey my boyfriend"

"Oh he's cute"

"Nessie!" Jacob complained

"You're cuter Jacob, for me at least" she looked at Rosalie

"Thank you… I was getting jealous" she giggled

"Mommy can I hug Jully?"

"Nooooo!" she whined

"What's wrong?"

"She has a problem with nicknames… she doesn't like the one her mother gave her… and it's exactly the one _Renesmee_ called her" I said with a sigh

"Oh sorry, can I make you a new one?"

"Ok… any but Jully" Renesmee thought for a second

"How about Lily?"

"Where did that come from?" Jolie asked

"As in Jo-lie? The last syllable"

"Oh it's better than Jully… someone could confound Jully for jelly or something like that" I heard a loud laugh coming from the next room

"Ok Lily, nice to meet you im Emmett…"

"Rosalie's mate"

"Are you family of Edward?"

"Probably…"

"Great!" he said with an evil smile

We laughed in unison

"Here you go boys, bon appétit! Are you hungry darling?"

"No but I would like a snack"

"Right away, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything, I have no fancy today"

"Ok, ill bring some cookies, you aren't allergic aren't you?"

"Im allergic to almonds"

"I just keep learning new things about her..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are still a secret to me"

"Then why don't you ask me anything!" she sat next to me on the sofa

"I really don't know"

"Oh god, you are just incredible"

"I know" I kissed her

"Next time if you have a fancy of kissing me… do it when your mouth is empty, could you"

We males laughed, females sighed

I saw that Nessie was struggling to get free she wanted to hug my girl

"Mommy let go!"

"Oh sorry baby, I just noticed him, sorry Eddy but he's kind of cute you know" Bella apologized, Edward looked at me

"You just made my wife think like that for the first time, knowing that im the only man she has ever loved and will love for the rest of eternity"

"Sorry, I just discovered that im that fascinating to noble females"

"Alice" Jolie and Edward said in unison

"What! I only told him the truth!"

"What truth my dear? Oh hi im Jasper, nice to meet you"

"Eh that he's a pureblooded kind?" she shrunk between her shoulders

"Oh ok then why are you feeling embarrassed?"

"Don't worry Jasper she won't be that stupid" Jolie added

"How did… oh right family of Edward… thanks Lily"

"No problem!"

Suddenly the house smelled like freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies

"Hope that Esme did enough of those for me, Jeff and the four stomachs of Jacob"

"Im used of making more than the usual" Esme said poking her head beside the door frame

"But before you wouldn't do any!"

"Oh you are right… he-he, excuse me" when she left Jolie whispered to Carlisle

"She needs to talk to you" he nodded and disappeared into the kitchen

"I think we should better be going dear" she added

"Why? you haven't met Alison or the other two werewolves!" Edward said

"And who is Alison?"

"My niece" Alice said

"Oh so I am not the first family reunion?"

"No, Alison came first but wasn't so noisy as you, but by the way here she comes"

"Are you telling me that im noisy? Babe get the drums… does some one has an electric guitar? Because im getting noisy!"

"Big mistake Edward" I told him

"I have one!" Alison yelled from the outside

"Could you play it? I need to give my cousin a lesson"

"And who's your cousin between this… OMG!" she screamed when she saw me, then she ran to her room

"Ehh im troublesome here"

"But you know you are mine ok? If it weren't for you I would be marrying ya in four weeks"

"And you are happy about that?"

"Yeah! Im only fifteen! My story is worst than Bella's!" if Bella could blush she would be doing that right now

"Oh fuck" Edward whispered

"Sorry about that, I just… uh I don't know… reacted when I saw you… sorry" she had gone looking for her guitar

"Ok, you can borrow Renesmee's battery if she lets you" suddenly Renesmee ran to me and touched my cheek, and then I saw an image that was like agreement

"Ok thanks little one" she giggled and ran to Jacob

**That evening…**

**Edward's P.O.V. **

"Ok every body ready for going under?"

"Totally!" they both said

"And one, two… one two three four!"

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Thirteen thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me [going under]_

_Don't want your hand this time_

_Ill save myself_

_Maybe you are all we've got once_

_Not all that to daily I'm _

_Defeated by you_

_Just one night thought I reached the bottom_

_Im delaine again_

_Im going under!_

_[Going under]_

_Drowning you!_

_[Drowning you]_

_Im falling forever_

_[Falling forever]_

_I've got to break through!_

_Im going under!_

_Blurring… gesturing the truth that delays_

_So I don't know what it real, what's the lie_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't thrust myself anymore!_

_Im delaine again_

_Im going under!_

_[Going under]_

_Drowning you!_

_[Drowning you]_

_Im falling forever_

_[Falling forever]_

_I've got to break through!_

_Im…_

_So go on and scream, scream at me _

_So find your way_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_Im delaine again_

_Im going under!_

_[Going under]_

_Drowning you!_

_[Drowning you]_

_Im falling forever_

_[Falling forever]_

_I've got to break through!_

_Im going under!_

_[Going under]_

_Going under!_

_Drowning you!_

_Im going under!_

_And I thought that the greeting was noisy_ Emmett complained

"Shut up Emmett" Jolie spat

I laughed, im starting to like her more than Jacob, ha-ha

"Edward don't abuse of poor old Jacob here" she buffed

"What did he think?"

"That he's starting to like me more than you"

"Oh its ok, I've never being completely of his taste, so I just act like nothing happened"

"Ok you are awkward"

"I know, but I prefer it like that"

we all got inside the house… everyone is… and mostly the females… thinking …about the pureblood… he's royalty but he doesn't think like that, he feels like a normal person, though for him is easier to be in front of people in pure sun and nobody notices him, he still feels like everybody knows he's something else, so he really has a different point of view of the world

_-you are right about that my dear great grand cousin, I only noticed his fangs when he smiled, but he really knows how to hide it, when I asked him about his canines he said that his fangs after the milk ones fell, kept growing, he even made a joke about it-._

-Ah my dear cousin, it feels awkward to talk to someone mentally, I feel like Jacob when he phases, and Leah and Seth wouldn't shut up.-

_-Ha-ha well at least no one knows what we are talking about-_

-You are right-

_-I know im intelligent!-_

-Yeah but I have more experiences-

_-Duh you are almost a century old! Im so sure you have even… better not think about it-_

-Good save-

_-Thanks-_

"Here you go darling, get enough for you… before Jacob licks the plate clean" Esme told Jolie

"Thank you Esme!" she took at least twelve and sat in the couch

"You too Jeffrey take some"

"Ok" he took like fifteen

"All right I have the rest for me!"

"Put your hands up right now!" Leah ordered "don't you ever take some cookies without even telling your other pack members that Esme just made some!"

"Im the alpha I do what ever I please"

"Nah we are hungry too and im tired of raw antelope" Jolie made a face of disgust

"I can see that she is with me… im Leah"

"Im Jolie, Edward's great grand cousin"

"Nice to meet you, and you too… uh and you are?"

"Jeffrey, Jolie's boyfriend"

"Oh man he's taken…" she buffed "im kidding I didn't imprint on him"

"Sure? He's a great guy, he has sense of humor!" Jacob said

"Nah I can smell he's a vampire, but very different from the Cullens"

"Well I am. Im a pureblooded kind, im supposed to be the royalty but I ignore that fact"

"Oh, ok"

"Hey Leah you should have waited for me! Oh hey there im Seth, nice to meet you guys"

"Nice to meet you too Seth"

"Hey Seth" Alison said

"Hey Alison how's it goin?"

"Not much, missed ya though"

"Here we go again" Alison kissed Seth, wildly. Jeffrey tried to ignore the scene

_- Jeffrey seems to be a little weird… what do you think its happening to him?-_

_-_He looks jealous, looks like he has fancy of kissing again-

_- Sure?-_

_-_totally, btw you should get going don't you think?-

_-Thanks for having me over-_

-Any time, here have my phone number if any emergency happens- I thought of my cell phone number

-_Thanks again!-_

_-_See ya-

"Pssst babe we should get going, mom will practically freak out if she thought we escaped"

"Ok lets go, Jacob would you do the honors?"

"Anything to get outta here" Jolie and Jeff laughed

Twenty minutes later they were off to their hotel

**That night**

**Jolie's P.O.V.**

Yaaay I visited my cousin! I already miss to be around them! Like if they were my real family, I just hope that I can be here always, so I can visit them.

But I have to think that I'll have to go back home, and that I'll probably not see them again in a long time.

Oh well I think that marrying my boyfriend could have some benefits… but my reputation would be damaged.

I have the mood to play my heart will go on or colors in the wind with my flute

I played colors in the wind first

"That's beautiful where did you learn that?"

"Music teacher in elementary school"

"Oh it's nice" he said smiling

"Do you know how to play any instrument?"

"The battery and… the violin" he said with a sigh

"Why that mood?"

"My mom forced me to play it; I didn't want to, I wanted to play the electric bass"

"Ha-ha common on a rocker"

"Yeah mom is into Beethoven, Bach, Brahms, Mozart… those old guys"

"I like their music, but I don't love 'em"

"Ha-ha"

"Oh there you are, we have been looking for you, where have you been?"

"We were walking around the plaza in the city"

"We looked for you there"

"We were already on the nearby museum"

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like a church"

"Oh crap I forgot to look for you there, but your brother wanted to make himself a piercing in the ear"

"Huh?"

"He paid for it"

"Oh, can I have another one? Right im my little belly button"

"No sir you are not going to have one on your belly button, you won't pay for it"

"But I would, if she wants one she'll have it" I looked at him

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Yaaay! Thank you babe"

We went to the plaza we supposedly went

"Really Jeffrey you don't have to pay for it"

"I'll make myself one too"

"Where?"

"In the ear"

"Oh that's an easy one"

"Yeah im going to put on there a spike"

"Like the ones on my wrist band" I pointed at my wrist

"Yeah like those pointy things"

"Cool"

"Welcome are you going to make yourself a piercing?" a woman with a piercing on the nose said

"Yeah im going to have one on tha belly button and he in tha ear"

"Plus you are going to buy what you are going to put on it?"

"Yep"

"Can I have your Ids?"

We I showed her my trainee drivers license and he the driving license

"Ok, girl you come with me" I sat on the chair she pointed "ok what im going to do is that im going to warm up this needle, ill pass some alcohol in ya belly and ill puncture the part you want the piercing"

"Ok I want it on the top flap"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah it's her decision" I looked at him

The woman did what she said

"You are going to feel a little pain in three two one…" I gasped, and looked in other direction

"he-he it's done" she said

I looked at my belly, I had a gauze to stop the bleeding, when she picked it up I had a hole in the specific place I said I wanted it.

A drop of blood oozed from the tiny hole, she put on the gauze again.

"Ok, now it's his turn"

He sat on the nearby chair.

She looked for another needle and started warming it up

"Where do you want the piercing?"

"On the lobe"

"Ok"

She cleaned the surface of my boyfriends ear and took the needle

"Ok in one two three…" she punctured the lobe of his ear, he just twitched, he couldn't move the head, or so it would be a big mistake

She put on a tiny gauze

"Ok come with me and ill show you the variety of rings and studs we have" we followed her to a crystal counter

There was a black chain with a rose and a heart, I loved that one.

"Ok choose any"

"I like that one… the little chain with the rose and the heart"

She took it out so I could see it

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful"

"That one it's worth like 20.00 dollars"

"We take it"

"And you, which one would you like?"

He looked around and saw a little stud that looked like what he was looking for

"That stud"

She took it out

"It's worth 15.00 dollars"

"Ok how many we owe you?" he took out his wallet

"Each piercing is 90.00 dollars plus the ear stud and chain, it all equals 215.00 dollars"

"Do you accept credit card?"

"Yes"

He gave her his Visa

She passed it through the little machine and gave it to him

"Your signature here" she pointed at the little machine

He signed

"Ok put them on, im sure your hole stopped bleeding already, so put it on so it doesn't close up"

I put on the chain and let go of it… it was awesome

He was still struggling with his stud, I sighed and helped him

We went back to the hotel

Straight to our room

I looked at my belly once more; it felt heavy now that I had the chain on

"Seriously Jeff do you like it?"

"Yeah it has the two things I think it will remember me… a rose and a heart"

"Yeah, you look… different…just different"

"You too even though it'll only be under your shirt, I'll probably see it when you are in swim wear" I pulled up an eyebrow "what?"

"It's the middle of winter and you are already thinking in swimwear?"

"Yeah"

"You are just amazing"

"You can say that again"

"You know what? I have right now a fancy…"

"Really? Of what?"

I walked towards him, put my hand around his neck, he put his arms in my waist. I started to move myself as in dancing a waltz. He joined quickly

"Ya know what? Winter dance is coming up I think…"

"We just missed it last night"

"Really? Oh damnit"

"But we are dancing right now in it"

"Yeah I can just imagine it" suddenly the door opened

"Oh hi I didn't bother you right?"

"No actually, is there something you need to do?"

"Yeah it's that I forgot that I had to clean the room, and um I came thinking you guys probably weren't here but I can leave if I am a pest"

"No its ok we can leave so you can clean around…" he read the tag that said Elyon "thank you Elyon"

"At your service!" she thought _oh my god he was gorgeous! his girl is quite pretty too, ugh how I envy her, but still im happy, she has found what she was looking for, I still haven't found it. I wish that red head across the floor asked me out, he's really cute!_

"Ehh excuse me Elyon" I asked "but um my family is across the floor, did you clean their room too?"

"Why yes! I did"

"Is there anyone there?"

"Yeah the guy, I think his name is Ian or something like that… why do you ask?"

"No it's just that I wanted to go over there and say hello to my stepbrother"

_Jolie are you ok! You hate your stepbrother!_

Elyon thought _oh my god she's his stepsister! Maybe I can ask her to ask him to go out! _

"You said you are Ian's stepsister? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Ok sure! What do you need?"

"Would you ask him to go out with me? Im a pretty nervous girl and I… well mess up things sometimes" she laughed nervously

"Oh ok I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you!"

We left the room towards my parent's room

"So that's why you are going to visit Ian huh? To help the poor old girl?"

"Im just thanking her for what she's doing right now for us and the thought she had"

"What did she think about?"

"She thought of how lucky was I to have you, and she wished she had someone, and she thought of my brother"

"How should I call you now? Cupid? Dr. Love?" he joked

"Shut up" I buffed

"Shoot me with that syringe filled with love could you"

"Your wish is my command" I kissed him

"Wow I feel better now thanks doctor"

"Anytime"

We knocked on my parent's room, my brother opened

"Hello my dear sister! Up for a round of truth or dare?"

"Nah I just wanted to see mom, since yesterday I haven't seen her"

"She's at the pool"

"As in swimming?"

"No at the casino"

"Oh ok well go there… oh I almost forgot… you know that girl who cleans around this floor?"

"Yeah Elyon, she's so cute… why do you ask?"

"She asked me for a favor, she wants you to go out with her"

"Really? You aren't tricking me?"

"No not at all, right Jeff?"

"Yep she's telling tha truth boy"

"Well if you say so, I'll put on some more casual clothes and I'll ask her out"

"Ok! See ya… later on you can give me detail" we went off to the casino

"Dr. Cupid saved the day again!" Jeffrey joked

"Shut up!" I laughed

We passed the night playing pool and black jack

**The next morning**

I woke up tiredly; man mom has such an addiction to the casino now… im sure she's still there

"Good morning sleeping beauty, had a pleasant sleep?" Jeffrey was counting how much money we gained at the casino

"Yeah… I dreamed of my prince charming, and I think that I just found it"

"Really?"

"But he hasn't woken me up with the magical kiss"

"Oh it's just that since you looked so tired, I left you sleep"

"But what about you? You must be as tired as I am"

"No… remember?"

"Oh right that night… he-he I only remember the crystal cave"

"Really? How curious, so every time you have a crazy moment with me you remember it better than the rest? Interesting!"

"Probably… I think it only works with the moments of pure happiness"

"Ha-ha I see, well we gained 1050.00 dollars, what are going to do with it?"

"I don't know, go shopping or something like that" suddenly the door opened

"Oh its you Elyon, you should knock the door when you are going to enter ok?"

"Oops sorry im a newbie here so… yeah im quite dumb sometimes"

"It's ok"

"Im just here to thank you! He did ask me out! And he was really romantic…" I looked at my boyfriend; he laughed "what's so funny?"

"No it's just that my boyfriend here bugged me after I told my brother about ya favor and he started calling me Dr. Cupid" I said sarcastically, he laughed out loud

"Ohm ok, I thought you were laughing at me, but I see that you are not!"

"Well and did something special happened?" he asked

"Yeah! He told me that was cute and that he was… crushed of me! How can I ever thank you?"

"No need for that Dr. Cupid saves the day again" Jeffrey made the position of shooting an arrow

"Ha-ha thanks again!" she left, I looked at my boyfriend again, and smiled, but later I thought for a moment

"Hey have you hunted yet?"

"No and its becoming a little difficult to be around you without taking precautions, right now if I were breathing I would have bitten you already"

"Let's go with the Cullens" I dialed the phone number Edward gave me

"_Hello this is Edward…_Edward we need a favor…_yes what do you need?_ Pick us from the hotel; later could you get my dear Jeffrey hunting? He has some problems being around me without biting me…_ ok I can help you with that, I'll go right away" _he hung up

"And what are you going to do without me?"

"Probably play the piano or something like that"

"Oh ok"

"Let's go"

Edward arrived on his car… a silver Volvo, Bella was in the front with Renesmee; when we were inside Edward zoomed away

"Ok so you need to hunt huh? Ok but are you like us… vegetarian?"

"Ehh what do you mean?"

"That you don't hunt humans, you hunt animals"

"Yeah I hunt animals"

"Ok"

"Hi lily!" Nessie said

"Hello Renesmee, how are you today?"

"So happy you are going to pass the morning with me and mommy"

"Really? Me too! We are going to have so much fun!" _thinking of passing the morning with Emmett would have its fun parts, and not even mentioning Jacob._

Edward chuckled "yeah Emmett wants to have a try out of your boyfriend"

"A battle?" he asked

"Yeah, he's so eager to try your animalistic frenzy, he can hardly wait" Jeffrey had creases in his smooth forehead

"What's wrong, Jiffy?"

"Huh?"

"That's your nickname I gave you… Jiffy"

"I have a better one… Jeff"

"Jeff? Ok!"

We parked at their house

"Hello my joke man! How's it going?"

"Thirsty"

"Then go drink water" Jacob said

"Ahem" he opened his mouth so he could see his fangs

"Oops sorry I forgot, you are here so Edward gets you hunting…I'll go with you, just to maintain a bit of control"

"Or you just want to have fun" I said

"Probably… well let's go!"

The three guys zoomed towards the forest

"So what are going to do Lily?"

"How about if we play the piano for a while?"

"Yaaay! We are going noisy again!"

"No I just need some practice"

"Oh, ok!"

"Edward won't mind if I use his piano?"

"You are his cousin he will let you do what you please" Bella said with a warm voice

I went directly to the big cola piano on the living room; I sat on the stool and played my immortal

_Im so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much the time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

(Suddenly Alison joined me, and sat beside me on the stool)

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have… all of me _

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resignating mind_

_Now im bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it holds, all of my pleasant dreams_

_Your voice has chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much the time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have… all of me _

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though your still here_

_I've been alone, alone!_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have… all of me _

When we ended I looked at Alison, we weren't so different; both of our familiars were vampires, we both had wonderful boyfriends and we both loved music

"Hello Alison, you like Evanescence too huh?"

"She's part of my family"

"Amy lee?! Oh my god"

"Yeah and you are family of a musician too, right?"

"Yep Edward is my great great grand cousin"

"I'm Alice's great grand niece"

"So you can see the future huh? Interesting!"

"And you read minds! So it's more lack of privacy!" she grunted

"Can I ask you something about my future?"

"Sure go ahead"

"What is going to happen if I go back home and I visit Jeffrey's house?" she meditated for a second

I looked into her mind, two things could happen, either the wedding was going to happen or I turned into a pure blood… freaky

"Were you going to marry him?"

"I was going to, but we canceled it, or so we think, what did you see? Human minds are a little blurry for me"

"You aren't going to marry him, but you'll turn into one of them"

"I knew it!" I hid my face in my hands

"Don't be ashamed, it could probably mean that you'll be for the rest of your life with him…"

"But im not ready for his life style!"

"You know why can't I turn into a vampire, even though I saw myself as one?"

"Why?"

"Because of Seth, he's a werewolf, and if I turned into a vamp. We would be natural enemies, but you and Jeffrey are another 20 cents"

"Anyways what about my parents? What will it be about them?"

"They would die before you turned into a pureblood" my eyes were as big as soup plates

"You are telling me that I have no way out?"

"Yep"

"Oh my gosh"

"Im sorry if things aren't going the way you want them to go"

"Thank you Alison"

"Why hello Jolie! I didn't hear you coming!" Esme said

"And how can't you hear a person coming if you guys have super ears?"

"I was paying attention to the pan, im making blue berry pancakes, want some?"

"Totally! I haven't got breakfast!"

"They are in the dining room, if Seth left some"

"I did!" he shouted, I sighed

I went to the dining room; as soon as I was there the smell filled my lungs

"See im not like Jacob, I only have three stomachs" we laughed

I sat down and ate my pancakes… they were delicious

"Yum… thank you Esme!"

"Anytime dear, where's your boy?"

"Hunting, I had to tear myself in two so he could go away without crying!" we chuckled

"And what kind of crude joke is that?" Jeffrey said, he startled me, once again

"Shit Jeff, you have to stop surprising me like that!" I looked at him; the side of his mouth had some blood, I took a handkerchief and cleaned him

"I just needed some humor, but if you didn't like it…" his eyes were crimson, he was freaky "…Emmett!" I screamed

He trapped him by the back, Jeffrey struggled free but he couldn't

"Let go of me!" he said with a voice that was almost robotical, then he snarled

Jacob arrived seconds later

"What happened Jacob? Why is him that way!"

"He is not under control, did you cut yourself?"

"No that I remember…"I looked at my hands… nothing… my arms and legs nothing…oh crap my piercing! I pulled up my shirt and my belly button was oozing blood

"Esme bring Carlisle! Emmett, jasper… control him for a second! Edward you come with me and explain what happened"

Esme took me in her arms and we zoomed to his office

"Carlisle! Do you have iodine?"

"Yes why?"

"I want to stop the bleeding from my piercing, it caused a problem… look down the window"

He looked; there was Emmett with jasper, trying to control Jeffrey, who was freaking out of his bones to suck my blood

"I see ok …Alice bring my medical case!" in one second she was beside me

"ok all im going to do is pull out the piercing and put some iodine, later on you can put the piercing back in place if you like" he pulled the little chain out "… better not put it back on, you know… this isn't safe… but you can ask Alice to make you a better one… in gold…" I nodded… if that was what caused the problem, better have one that will not make any more tragedies

He cleaned the area and put some iodine

"Ok Edward explain, W.T.F. happened?"

"We had found a herd of moose and were hunting it out, until he stopped and smelled the air, suddenly he flew away, towards the house"

"And he was in hunting senses?"

"Yes, that's why he's like that, his frenzy isn't controlled yet"

"Oh my god…" I buried my face in my hands

"Yeah… later on he'll fall into a state of depression… this happened to me… on Bella's birthday…when she was still human, so you must speak to him when this ends, he will need you in that moment"

"Edward! He's on animalistic frenzy! I can't control him that way! And he became stronger than before! Emmett can't get a hold on him anymore; we need everybody except for Alice, Rosalie, the girls and Renesmee!" jasper shouted

"On it jasper! Let's go people" they zoomed out of the door

I fell into the river of tears… _what have I done? Why did this have to happen? Why did I make myself the stupid piercing in the first place! Jealousy? Probably, my love ended up with a possible breakfast, god im a disaster!_

"He stopped?! He just fell into nothingness! What happened?!"

_He just fell into nothingness?!?!_

I peeked on the window

Jeffrey looked as if he had fainted, they were releasing him

"Edward! Don't let go of him it must be a trap!" I shouted…_why did I even say that?_ Emmett caught him up again; Carlisle examined him

"He fell into sleep! But how? We vampires don't sleep!"

"He does! He's more human than you guys"

"Right, boys don't get him inside, it would be a big mistake, and Jolie come down here with Alice and Rosalie please"

"Carlisle are you crazy!" Edward said

"I think it's her who made him fall like that, she was crying, when he heard her sobs he probably had an effect"

I went down the stairs, I touched his heart that was in my pocket, and I pulled it out

"What's that?" Emmett asked

"His heart… I think he needs it right now… can I get close?"

"Yes but be careful" Emmett got a good hold on him

I got closer to him and pressed the rock to his chest, slowly it entered back to his chest… minutes later the rock came back, but it wasn't pulsing, it was back home

"Jeffrey? Can you hear me? Babe, wake up" I walked a few steps away

He opened his eyelids and looked around; his eyes were a shade of purple… almost black

"Why are you so far away? And why am I hanging from Emmett's arms like Jesus?" _babe im ok, I think that I needed my heart back, god im sorry for how I acted, I don't know what happened, suddenly I was hunting, and later I was there wanting to eat you, suddenly I heard you sob and I fainted_

I looked at him skeptical

"Please believe me! For god's sake if I need to feed right now… could Jacob bring me a moose?" suddenly Jacob ran away and later he was back with the alpha male of the heard

When he looked at the moose, his eyes went bright crimson again and bit the moose's neck; he swallowed hard so I could hear

When the prey was drained he let go of it and sighed

"There im fed happy now?" I still was frightened but I wanted to hug him, he looked so inoffensive

"Jasper?" I asked, he made him feel relaxed and with no hunger so I could get close

I walked a few steps closer, I looked at him sadly, then I collapsed again in tears, I sat down on the moist grass

"Jolie… please don't cry, im fine, everything is ok, please don't do this to me!"

"Jeffrey she's not crying because of what happened, but of what she did, what triggered this catastrophe" Edward said

"What?"

"The piercing started bleeding, you smelled it and you ran for it… she even complains she would rather die than hurting you again this way"

"Oh no, please im under control now, you can let go of me" Emmett looked at Edward and Edward nodded, he let go of him

"Don't you get close to me" I said on a soft voice, he didn't listen, and he hugged me tightly

"I'm so sorry, I can't promise you that I won't happen again but please believe that I won't harm you right now"

We sat there for a while until I was calmed and I could look up at him, I hugged his neck

"Thanks" I kissed his neck

"Everything's back to normal people! LET'S GO!" Jacob shouted

"Let's go to the hotel, mom must be worried again" I tried to stand up but my legs were wobbly, he helped me walk towards the silver Volvo…

"I'll make rounds around the hotel just to be sure" he said when we parked close by the hotel

"Ok thank you Edward… again"

"Anytime, hey when's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I think that Alice will have so much fun!" he sped away

"I have such a bad feeling about that"

"We are two"

We turned around and mom was there facing me

"Had fun?"

"Yeah we did why?"

"Ok and who was that?"

"Should I tell her who he is or I make up an identity… I better tell her the truth… he's a private tourists guide"

"Oh really, then why did he ask you when is your birthday?"

"I see I have no way out…"_ no don't! What the hell are you doing! _ _You are going to get us killed! _I sighed "he is Edward Cullen…"

**//Review! Review, review!!!!!!! Please!! Im begging!! I need to know if I need to change anything!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Jeffrey's P.O.V.**

What had I done? I put the most precious thing in my life in danger… and she was only trying to help me and my thirst

I was about to kill her

If it weren't for Emmett, jasper and the rest of the Cullens… I don't even want to think about it

But it was still all my fault… even if she thought she was the one who caused the problem, I was who paid for that stupid piercing in the first place and I was the one who insisted that she could make herself one

Im a disaster

There we were… seated in the grass waiting for my girl to stop sobbing

It was the first time I ever saw her cry

And I don't know why but she cried and I felt weak

I thank god she gave me back my heart even thought I wanted her to have it

My chest needed it really bad, Hiou had told me the consequences but I wouldn't listen

Suddenly she pulled her face out of my chest, she looked at me worried, and then she hugged my neck and whispered

"Thanks" she kissed my neck

"Everything's back to normal people! LET'S GO!" Jacob said

"Let's go to the hotel, mom must be worried again" she tried to stand up but her legs trembled a bit, I helped her go all the way towards Edward's car, we sped down the highway to the hotel…

We were silent all the way to the hotel… the only sounds were Edwards stereo playing Debussy, Claire de lune which Jolie followed with her fingers on her thigh, I felt on her pulse that she was nervous, I took her hand to calm it down, she breathed hard

When we finally we arrived the hotel, Edward spoke

"I think now there will be no danger but just for precaution I'll make some rounds around the hotel just to be sure"

"Ok, thank you Edward"

"Anytime, hey when's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I think that Alice will have so much fun!" he sped away

"I have such a bad feeling about that" she sighed

"We are two"

When we turned around, Mrs. Cullen was there facing us… she looked menacing

"Had fun?"

"We sure did!" Jolie said

"Ok who was that?"

"Should I tell her the truth or should I make up an identity?" I shrugged "I better tell her the truth, he was a tourist's guide"

"Oh really? Then why did he ask you when's your birthday?"

"I see I have no way out…" _no don't! What the hell are you doing! You are going to get us killed! _She sighed "he is Edward Cullen, my cousin"

Her mother burst into laugher, I looked at her as if she was crazy

"Jolie… what are you telling me! That there is still Cullen's like you in this continent?" she said

"Yes im telling you that same thing" she stopped laughing suddenly

"Ok I see that you aren't telling me a lie, you are too serious about it, ok then can I visit him with you guys?" ok now Jolie looked worried _I told you so… now what are we going to do? _

"Ok, you can come, but only you, I think they are preparing my b-day party on their house right now, so my mother is always welcome in my b-day!"

"Ok, no brother, no father, just mother got it!"

"Well I need a shower, we were playing cricket with them and I feel dirty, can I leave?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Thank you" we ran to our room

She closed the door hard, and then she sat there and dug her face in her hands

"Arg! What have I done! How will mom react when she sees the vampires and falls for Carlisle?"

"I don't think your mother is that unfaithful, but you have done a big mistake"

"Like I said I need a shower" she ran towards the bathroom

I sat down on the bed, Elyon had surely been here, the sheets were fresh, and she left a note

Dear cute guy (I can't remember your name)

If she is very sentimental today, it's that she's on her period, be careful

Elyon

I had my eyes like plates, no wonder she was so unstable today! She was in her time of the month… wait a second… period equals fetus… fetus equals blood… and blood equals vampire

It wasn't only the piercing…

I dug my face on my hands

"Jolie are you ok?"

"No"

"As in physical…"

"Neither"

"Oh god"

"Be happy ok! You guys don't suffer what we do! You guys don't fill your boxers with blood"

"Im happy with being a male, by experiences with my sister, she was the most unstable of all"

"Good" she turned on the shower

I turned on the TV… shuffled the channels…and turned it off

Bored… how awful

She was out in half an hour

"Im done, you can go in now" when I looked up I couldn't help myself staring at her, she was on a night gown that… whoa I felt abnormally amazed

Her shirt was really tight and the belly button was visible, her shorts where almost under wear… and her hair was soaking wet

"Lost something?" she said sarcastically

"Eh… no" I picked up my things and ran towards the bathroom

I was out in record time… 15 minutes… I put on my usual night gown… a pair of cotton shorts… I only brought these for sleeping… I felt more comfortable like this even in winter

She pulled up an eyebrow when she saw me

"What?" I asked

"Eh nothing… just analyzing your thought when you saw me coming out of tha bathroom"

"Oh-Kay?"

"Well I think no one will bother us right now… I put the DO NOT DISTURB sign… let's see if Elyon looks at it…" we looked at the door… by the window we could see her honey colored hair… then it disappeared

"She followed the instruction this time"

"Yep" I sat beside her, I closed my eyes and fell into the bed, and she followed me

"Awkward day isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just hate it" we sighed

She poked me with her nail, on the ribs

"Ouch…" she poked me again "ouch…" she giggled and she poked me lots of times, I curved myself in such way, I looked like a scared cat, when she finished I put myself on the before position "ouch… that's bothersome you know that?" I looked at her

"Its fun too" she poked me on the nose

"Oh yeah?" I poked her back

"Hey!" and she kissed me

"That's not a poke isn't it?"

"No, but it's equally fun!"

We laughed, I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't, I don't know why

"Could you bring me my flute?" she whispered

I stood up and looked for it

I gave it to her

She prepared her lips and started to play it

I recognized 'MY HEART WILL GO ON' on the melody

It was rich and it relaxed my body

It made me sleepy

I fell into sleep fast…

What woke me up was a sobbing on the background

I looked to where she was, but she wasn't there

I sat down on the bed, and looked around…

She was on the door mourning at a paper she had on her hands

I walked towards her

"What happened?" I asked… she gave me the paper

Dear Miss Cullen

We gravely announce you that several hours ago your family had a car wreck… your father was drunk and so it was your mother and brother… they died on the wreck

We are so sorry

The employees of the five star hotels

Travel Lodge

I was shocked

I looked for my phone and dialed… who am I going to dial?

"The Cullens" she whispered

I dialed the number to Edward's cell phone

"_Yes Jolie?_ Its Jeffrey… you see we need you to pick us up, plus make an extra room for us on the house, we have no where to go now… _what happened?!?_ Ill explain on the car… see you on the check out…_ok see you Jeffrey"_ he hung up

"Let's go babe, put on some more formal clothes…" she looked too much hurt like to stand up… I sighed "better put you on my jacket only… it'll do just fine" I put her my jacket and I put on some jeans and a sweater

I picked our things and helped her up towards the check out

"Good evening…"she was sobbing too

"Why is everybody crying today?"

"It's that one of our employees died, with those people who wrecked their car"

"Elyon!?!"

"Yes… Elyon" she sobbed again

"Im sorry… you see um my girl here was the daughter of those people"

"Im sorry Miss Cullen, right now I feel like you…"

"I understand" she cut out

"We are going to leave the hotel for sure… but we aren't complaining, we had very good services" I said with a warm voice

"Thank you, have a nice weekend"

"To you too" I gave her the card for opening the door to the room

We went out of the door… Edward was already there

"Hello Edward" she whispered

He hugged her comfortingly

"Im so sorry, we are going to make you guys a space on our house and you won't be alone, me and Jeffrey are here for you"

"That's something we can promise"

"Forever…"

Throughout the way to the Cullen's house, I explained him the matter that was going on… he was speech less

Alison was the first one to receive us

"Sorry Jolie, im so sorry!" Jolie hugged her

"It wasn't your fault, you only told me that it would happen, but you didn't know when it would happen"

"But I did know! I just didn't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Don't worry what had to happen… happened"

"Happy birthday"

"I really hope so"

We went inside the house… it was full of sad faces… and she was received with im-so-sorrys and happy-birthdays that didn't sound as great, the last one to welcome her was Renesmee

"Poor Lily has no home; you can stay with us if you like im really sorry for you Aunty Lily"

"Thank you…" she looked at Bella… who nodded "Nessie"

Nessie hugged her by the waist

"Your bags are upstairs, the last door on the corridor to the left, you wont miss it" Jasper said warmly

"Jasper could you change my mood into something more pleasant?"

"I can only hide your true feelings for a moment, until you get out of the pleasant aura bubble … the only way to feel better is to laugh" he looked at me, then he looked at Jacob and Emmett "and I think that a day without laugher in this house is almost a sin" he said with a low chuckle

She sighed

"Hey Jeff can I try your animalistic frenzy now? I didn't have enough with yesterday!" Emmett broke the silence, we all sighed

"I think its not the best time… im surprised that he passed the whole day without feeling depressed… he is the one she needs right now" Carlisle told him

"Oh darn it!"

"Don't worry when she feels better ill have a battle with you"

"Yippee!" Rosalie punched him on the shoulder

"Let's go to the room, you might need some sleep" I whispered to her

"I don't want to sleep damnit! I just want to forget about all of this!" she screamed to me "I just… I just… im sorry" she sobbed on my chest, I hugged her, and in one movement I picked her up

I went upstairs to our new room and opened the door; we had the room with the view of the sunset…

I carefully put her on the bed

She put herself on fetal position, and I sat on the border of the bed

I passed my fingers though her soft bronze hair, I trailed through her cheek bone, and her jawbone

"Are you hungry?"

"A little but I don't want to eat anything"

"All right then…" I looked around to see what I could do

I focused myself on unpacking our stuff

I was a wee bit hungry so I headed to the door

"Don't leave me alone…"she whispered

I went towards her

"You won't be alone, right Alice?" I said

She peeked through the open door

"No you wont, you know what im going to pass a while here with you if you like!"

"Anything to keep me company… I don't want to be alone"

"All right then! You can go now Jeffrey"

"Thanks Alice… I really appreciate what you are doing for her"

"Anytime!"

I went down stairs

"Thanks for sending Alice" I said to Carlisle

"No problem"

"I'll need everyone to help on this… she doesn't want to be left alone, so I need everyone to keep he company… she's under such depression… that I've never seen her like that!" I almost pleaded

"We will… she is now part of our family" Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder

"and I forgot about mine!" I took my cell phone and dialed Hiou's cell phone number

"Hello Hiou? _Yes Jeffrey?_ I'm probably not going home, Jolie is feeling bad right now and I don't want to leave her alone…_ where are you?_ Like mom probably told you im at Minnesota, with the Cullen family _vampires or humans?_ Vampires…_ok don't worry you are not obligated to live with us if you don't want… could you pass me the cell phone to Carlisle? _Yeah…Carlisle? She wants to speak to you…."

"Who is it?"

"Hiou Satsuma" he took the phone

"Hello this is Carlisle… yes… uh huh… yeah she's under such pressure… her family died on a car wreck… no we have no problem in having them here as long as they like… yes … we will… don't worry we will take care of that too… thank you Hiou…"

"And? What was the _we will take care of that too?"_

"Eh… your mother still insists on that thing you don't like much"

"Don't tell me you are going to watch me, and teach me all that stuff to become a man… that was my excuse to…" I looked at Emmett who was there watching me with eagle eyes "… not your business Emmett!" he grunted and turned around "please! That stuff gives me the worst head ache on pureblood history… ugh what I am hiding… Alice will know anyways…" I sighed and spoke louder so she could hear "I will not marry at age fifteen! My mother is a party freak and since I became Jolie's boyfriend she had been planning the mother fucking wedding!"

Suddenly there were whistles and praises that made me feel embarrassed

"Shut up everybody" I said under my breath

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" I heard Jolie say with a hiccup

They laughed

I went to the room and closed the door hard behind me

"Hee-hee, don't worry if you haven't compromised her I wont do anything"

"Thanks Alice" I said with relief, she nodded and left

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah Alice was the perfect person to talk about what im thinking, she became my best friend"

"Im glad you are better" I said with a warm voice

"You know what I need?"

"What do you need?"

"Could you kick Emmett's butt? I really need a little bit of peace around here"

"With pleasure" I said with a grim smile "will you need Alice again?"

"No I think im going to watch the battle"

"I see that Alice was really good for you… the perfect medicine"

"Yeah… im going to change of clothes… go and prepare yourself"

"Ok" I kissed her on the forehead

I went downstairs

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"You and me outside… now!"

"Yeah! Blast off! Im going to have so much fun!"

"Oh brother" Jasper sighed

We went outside

"Ok prepare yourself as our witness gets ready"

"Are you saying that…?"

"Yeah Alice did a very good job" I winked her, she giggled

"Ok here I am! You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Emmett growled

"Just a sec" I ripped my shirt off "ok im done" I heard a muffled scream

"And the bell rang!" Alice had looked for a golden bell and rang it

I sat down on the floor, put myself on lotto position and meditated

"Huh?" Emmett said

"Attack me… if you dare" he threw himself towards me… in one sharp movement I stopped him where he was… in his eyes I could see that my eyes were a bright scarlet that was fierce

"That's all you've got Emmett?" I said… he growled and jumped back

He threw a series of random punches, I blocked them all and I gave him one sharp punch on the gut, he flew in the air and hit a tree

"What the hell are you!" he snarled

"This is my animalistic frenzy" I told him

"Ok I've got to confess… where were you when we needed you five months ago?"

"In Texas"

"Crap" he runned towards me and I flew up with all the speed I had, he looked up where I was

"Whoa" he said "the kiddo can fly" I let go of my wings and I fell a hundred kilometers towards the ground… I punched the hard soil… the seismic wave was of such high force it threw everybody off its heels

"Ok im not a coward but… please don't hurt me!" Emmett pleaded

I made a show off gesture

Everybody looked at me with such a gaze…

"Did you say you were in your animalistic frenzy?"

"No I wasn't… well actually I measure my frenzy by levels… that was only level one"

"Oh my fucking god" Emmett muttered

"How many levels do you have?" Carlisle asked

"For now I've only measured five… but when im fully grown my power can get even stronger"

"Gosh!"

"Yeah, I just love myself" suddenly I felt that Emmett was tip-toeing towards me, he pulled his arm back and he threw his punch but I had already disappeared

"Yo where the hell is he?" he said

"Im right behind you Emmett" I said with a calm voice, and I kicked him on the butt, I appeared on that instant

Everybody launched a crack up

"I'll get you next time…"

"Don't worry _next time _you'll try my level two"

"Ok"

I went towards my girlfriend

"Ok I officially kicked his butt; I hope there's some peace for a while"

"I really hope so"

**That night**

_Thump, moan, moan, thump, thump_

_What the fuck is going on? Do this people have mercy of those who sleep?_

"I think they don't have any mercy when it comes to night time, and they don't sleep"she whispered

_Geez like if there weren't other hours of intimacy_

"They just love each other, but god! There are two humans, one half human and a pureblood that need to sleep here!"

"We aren't doing what you guys think! We are just trying a new martial art!" Emmett said

"Yeah… it's called sex" I grunted

"I would feel better going to the family room and see if I can get asleep on a sofa"

"Good idea babe" I got up of the cozy and warm bed, and trailed myself sleepily to the family room… followed by Jolie

We met with Alison who looked as sleepy as we did

"Seth snoring? Or you have your room next to one of the sex maniacs?" Jolie asked

"Sex maniacs… Seth can't sleep either" she looked back and Seth came from behind her, rubbing his eye

"Man these people don't have mercy of us!"

"Poor Nessie" Alison whispered

"She sleeps with her parents?"

"Not in the same room, but in the same little cottage"

"Poor little Nessie, I'm so glad she doesn't hear other peoples thoughts… my mind is too full of crap thanks to Emmett"

"You know what? Read my mind I have a very good memory that could wash that crap" I remembered the day I gave her my heart, her face when she saw her valentines present, how it shined in her hands, how it felt every time she tucked it close to her chest… those were one of my best memories I had

She sighed in delight

"I totally love that memory… that same night I discovered I could read minds and that you loved me"

"And I still do" I kissed her in such way that I felt the heat emanating from her cheeks

"Eww! I smell smoke… oh wait its just Lily's cheeks on fire" Seth joked

She giggled

We went to the family room… Jacob was snoring on the floor, on his wolf form

"He thought logically before we did"

"He used his mind… amazing" Seth whispered, Alison chuckled

Seth transformed into a sandy colored wolf and he lay on the ground, Alison went to the closest seat to his warm body… me and Jolie and I went to the long sofa and fell asleep there… cozy with the warmth of two werewolves that could be campfires and we wouldn't notice

Someone put the lights on

"Turn the lights off who ever it is please!" I pleaded

The lights turned off and turned on again

I opened my eyes… there wasn't such light on… it was the stone that had my heart on… glowing brightly over my head… I looked to my side but I wasn't on the sofa, neither Jolie was beside me… I was on the x place…

It was a memory… but something was wrong

The crystal was pulsing… but it was falling to the ground too

I tried to catch it but I was like a ghost, immaterialized

It just passed trough my hand… and it fell to the ground… breaking into thousands of little pieces…

I woke up with a sweaty complexion

"Good morning!" Esme shouted from the dinner room

"Good morning Esme! What's for breakfast?" Jacob said with a yawn

"Waffles… want some?"

"What if I tell you that im starving?" he said

"That's a yes to me!" I heard a _whoosh!_ And then silence

Jolie was still sleeping beside me… she was having a nightmare… I could see it on her sleeping face

I stood up and stretched myself

I went to the kitchen

"Hey Esme"

"Hello Jeffrey… had a good night sleep?"

"I could say that I slept but it wasn't pleasant"

"Why?"

"Had a nightmare… tell me… even if you don't dream or sleep in general… but how can you have nightmares even when you are beside the person you love and whose presence soothes you?"

"Ohm you shouldn't ask me that question… you should go and see Bella"

"Wasn't she a shield?"

"Yeah but she is the youngest vampire around here"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that… I'll go and see her"

"Her cottage is on the woods… follow your nose"

"Ok"

I found the little cottage quickly

I didn't have to knock the door to let them know im here so I didn't bother

_Yo Edward can I talk to Bella for a moment? I need her advice, since she was human not so long ago I need to clarify something quick_

He opened the door; his hair was the worst mess I've ever seen in my life

"No offence but, you need a hairbrush" I joked

"I have one, but she just ruins my hair all the time" he looked inside, there was a low chuckle from the living room

"Hello Jeffrey, what brings you to my cottage?" she welcomed me

"I have a question… how could you have a nightmare when you have the person you love the most beside you? Even if you feel happy?"

"It all happens in your mind, it doesn't have to do with your feelings… right now you could be laughing… and when you sleep you have a tragedy going inside your head… the worst thing is that you cant snap out of it when you want to"

"Yeah kind of obnoxious"

"Sometimes they predict in a literal way your future… what was your dream about?"

"Well… I was in this cave full of crystals and the rock you saw earlier yesterday… it was falling… I tried to catch it but I couldn't … it just trespassed my hand, like if it wasn't real"

"That's a bad one… did it break?"

"Yeah it did… that was the worst part"

"Gosh that's a hard one…" she thought for a moment, I heard a tiny yawn beside me… it was Nessie who had woken up

"Good morning Renesmee" I said

"Good morning Jeff" she said

"Had a good night sleep?"

"I wouldn't say I slept" she said looking at her mother "but I tried, that's what counts right?"

"Yeah that's what counts… we had trouble sleeping too… if you had the luck of living on the big house you could go to the living… it's more peaceful there"

"Really? Mom can I live on grandma Esme's house?"

"Are you sure? You will miss me a lot"

"Ehh I better stay here" she said… it was noticeable she loved her parents too much like to be separated from them… even if they were noisy by night

"Ouch! Low punch" I joked

"Shh! Shut up!" Bella said with a chuckle

"Well thanks Bella, I'll try to break the puzzle by myself"

"Always a pleasure to help" she said with a grin

I left the cottage, flew over the river (I am a horrible jumper) and ran to the house, suddenly a mountain lion jumped to my back

It wasn't an ordinary mountain lion… it was my sister (she has the ability of shape-shifting) she returned to her original look, before I threw my frenzy on her

"Hey sis… what are you doing here?"

"I miss you too much my dear brother…" she said sarcastically "so I told mom I wanted to be a 'nomad' just to be with my little brother"

"Aw that's so sweet of you my dear sis" I made the gesture of hugging her but I stopped because I knew she hated when I hugged her

We went to the house

"Hey people! Look who is here! My dear sister Elena!" I shouted to the house

Everybody stared at her… even the wolves

"Welcome back Elena!" Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle" she said

"What brings you here?"

"It's boring at home without Jeffrey"

"Ha-ha I understand… you are brothers by blood?"

"Yes we were born just like little Nessie here, but our mother was a vampire then"

"Really! Does it mean that the purebloods can give birth biologically? Amazing!" Carlisle said

"Yes, but specifically both have to be purebloods or that one of them was bitten by a pureblood… if not done like so, the level E's come back"

"What are level E's?" Emmett wondered

"Those are the type of vampire that are born biologically, but that are never under control… like noble newborns"

"Any difference either than being born bio?" Carlisle asked

"None"

"Outstanding!"

"Well… where am I sleeping?" everybody looked at her with a touch of sorry in their eyes

"There aren't rooms left" Edward said

"Oh god… who else lives with you either than the wolves?"

"I do!" Emmett, Alison and Jolie said in unison

Jolie because she read Alison's mind… Alison because she predicted it from Emmett… and Emmett… because he wanted to…

Everybody cracked up

"How many people are in here?"

"Fourteen people to be exact"

"Oh my god… there is no space for me! Farewell then I shall leave"

"You can sleep on the couch" I joked

"Ha-ha very funny, like if I were a bum to be sleeping on couches"

"Take it or leave it…"

"Take it" she sat on the couch beside Jolie… that was awake

"Hum… Jeffrey I need to get you new clothes… you look out of fashion" Alice complained

"That's what I've been telling him since he was a 12 year old… but he insists in wearing he same crappy shirts"

"Not another fashion freak!" Bella complained when she entered from the kitchen

They passed the whole day looking for styles that would fit my personality… they found only one… hard metal style… spikes… chains… black shirts and skinny jeans… plus _converse all stars_

I didn't complain… that was me

They turned the house into a gangway… they made an event of it

Jolie and I were the models

By noon the fashion show was over

I thanked god that Jolie was tired and that she wanted to sleep a bit… I was right about that she was having a night mare

"What was your dream about?"

"Life without you"

"That's difficult"

"I know… and it was horrible! I don't know how I survived until now!"

"Destiny… wanting you to meet me before you died and started a new life"

"And what about you? You wouldn't stop yelling… _can someone turn the fucking lights off? _When it was pitch dark and_ no! Someone catch it! _When nothing was falling" I looked at her… I yelled that?! Oh no

"Uh… I can't remember" I lied

"Don't lie to me… you dreamed something and you don't want me to know… what was it tell me!" she bounced on the bed eagerly

"Ehh I dreamed about…" I sighed _the heart was falling… I was at the little cave close to home and I couldn't catch it… I was like a ghost_

"Oh god, that's why you were so noisy last night"

"Yes… it was even worst than yours…"

"Never say that!" she shouted

"What?"

"Nothing is worst than life without the person we love"

"I guess you're right… but still it was horrifying"

"Yeah you are right about that"

We bathed and put on our new nightgowns… hers was a little black one piece sleeping dress, mine where a pair of dark blue shorts… just to make Alice and my sister happy

She looked awesome… and by the look on her face she liked how I looked too

We went to bed but we weren't so sleepy like to fall asleep, so I started singing something random… at first I was singing the lion king song _in the jungle, _and then I thought of doing something else when Jolie joked

"If the lion sleeps so well on the jungle… then why don't we sleep out there?"

"No one likes to sleep over moss or mud"

"Ok don't take it so seriously!" she giggled

I stuck my tongue out as a sign of joking

Then I started moving my fingers in the air, making shapes and random things… I got tired of that quickly…

"How boring…" she said finally

"Yeah I know"

"I wonder if someone has a violin…" I pulled myself up to face her

"Seriously? I haven't practiced in years!"

"Hey! I've played my flute to you… I've sung to you… but I still haven't heard you play anything!"

"You heard me play the battery"

"That doesn't count"

"Crap" I whispered… someone knocked the door "come in"

"Excuse me but… did you ask for a violin?" Jasper asked

"I did! Why do you ask?"

"I have one" he said

"Can we borrow it for a minute?" she asked… I shouted in my head _no please don't do this to me! I hate playing the violin! I sound worst than a... than a…than Jacob singing!_

She laughed

"Forget it jasper… I changed my mind" she told him chuckling

"What's so funny?"

"He sounds worst than Jacob singing!" they both laughed

" you really don't know what you are talking about but I could teach you a thing or two… if you want"

"Oh could you! I really want to hear him playing it!"

"You are even more incredible than me..."

"I know" she kissed me…

We went to his room… it looked more like a private studio than a bedroom

He passed me the violin… it was of a very good taste…

"Ok play a note" he said passing me the bow… I did what he said… it screeched in such way that Jolie had teeth pain

"Sorry" I said… I was nervous

"Its okay…" she said rubbing her cheek… suddenly a wave of security came into me

"Ok I see you need a good pair of classes… how about Sundays Tuesdays and Fridays?"

"That's just fine with me" I said

"Ok the right way to put the bow is this way" he moved it some degrees to the left

"Ok try it now" I played the same note… it sounded perfect

"Wow… mom gave up the same week she contracted the music teacher… he never figured out what was I doing wrong!"

"It was as simple as looking at the bow… you hold it in a way that would give you wrist pain… you have to hold it in the way that you can move it freely and not forcing your wrist" he said matter-of-factly "now play a different note but in the same string" I did what he said… again it screeched

"Eh… watch your wrist and the bow" I looked at my hand… it was wrong again… I changed it into the more comfortable position and tried again… this time sounded right

"You learn quickly" he complimented

We passed the rest of the evening like that until I was tired stiff

"Ok, you know the basics for now… you can go if you please" he said

"Thanks Jasper" I thanked him

"Always here to help" he said reaching his hand towards me… I stretched it

I went to my room, Jolie got sleepy early so she was already asleep… so I caressed her forehead and in her dreams she smiled… I tucked myself into the warm blankets and fell asleep fast

**The next morning **

**Jolie's P.O.V.**

I woke up… thanks to Leah… who was howling to the moon… what could be wrong with her?

I went downstairs and went to the porch

She was seated in the middle of the meadow, looking up at the stars

"What's wrong Leah?" I asked her, she looked at me with her ears in sign of sadness… _its nothing Jolie… im just so lonely tonight… sorry if I woke you up…_

"I don't mind Leah… why are you lonely?" _well it's that Jacob and my brother have imprinted… and I still haven't found my imprintee… I envy them… I was once Sam's girlfriend… the other alpha… all the way in Forks, Washington… but he imprinted on my cousin… _

"Oh I see, im so sorry for you Leah… you know what I have an idea… what if tomorrow we go to the mall? We can watch and see if you imprint on somebody" _not a bad Idea… but we have no car!_

"Don't bother… I can ask Alison to take us there" _alright then!_

"Jolie! Where are you!" I heard Jeff calling from upstairs… he sounded frantic

"Down here Jeff!" I shouted

He walked where we were

"You almost scared life out of me when I felt your side empty… what is wrong?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep… Leah was howling all around… and I thought I could check on her to see what was wrong with her" I looked at her with the side of my eye… she smiled showing all her doggie teeth

"And?" he said

"She just feels lonely that's all" I told him with serenity in my voice… he burst into laugher

"How could she be lonely with all the company we have in this house with fifteen people!"

"Jeff she feels lonely emotionally… she has no one…"

"Oops sorry Leah, my bad… I didn't know what it was all about" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"_Its ok Jeffrey, don't fuss it" _I translated to him

"So you feel that way because you don't have a boyfriend?"

"_An imprintee to be exact"_

"Huh?"

"_I haven't fallen in love with someone in first sight… but stronger… you know… like Bella and Edward… they love each other too much to be ten inches away from each other"_

"Oh I understand now… so this happens to wolves?"

"_Very much indeed…but imprinting could happen to anyone… and I can see it happened to both of you_" I translated to him with fire in my cheeks _"I saw you when you where about to kill her… I was in the kitchen… there was something in your eyes that was restraining you from attacking her… but when she started cleaning the blood from your mouth you lost control…"_ I let go of a sob in the memory… how I hated that day _"love is stronger than anything that could actually hurt her… you react to her feelings… she sobs… you have pain in the chest… she laughs… you smile without a reason… she is angry… you are almost strangulating whoever made her mad…etc."_

"Whoa… I didn't know that our situation was that strong"

"_Yeah… very much it" _Leah agreed

We passed half the night talking to leach… she had a perspective of life that was interesting… different from everyone else… I liked her… her thoughts were very intense… but eventually we had to go to bed because I was falling asleep in the moist grass

The night was practically calm after talking to Leah… if it weren't for the 'jocks' that are beside us… I would have slept better… Jeff actually was sleeping like a log… I passed most of the night looking at him… it was when I noticed that he actually looked exercised… his biceps were very noticeable and his abdomen was very strong… he looked like a young weight lifter… I do exercise but I don't overdo it… I run a bit fast, and when I was little my mom took me to take gymnastics, so I have a very good coordination… I won five medals… each of them gold… I runned in the park close to home in Texas and sometimes went to the local gym… but Jeff looked like someone who went to the gym always and runned the whole city!

He never stops amazing me

That morning Edward had brought Nessie early because he had to groceries shopping… having three wolves, a half human, two humans and two purebloods meant Esme cooking even more (not mentioning that she loves to cook)… and the food was going low… Nessie burst into our room and jumped up and down in our bed until she woke us up…

"Lily! Jeff! Wake up sleepy bones! I want to play with you guys!" I covered my face with the blanket but she pulled it from us leaving us without cover… Jeffrey was supposedly snoring beside me… so Nessie jumped to his belly making him loose his breath

"Nessie!" he complained

"Come on! Im bored! I want to fly for a while! Then go noisy with Lily, and then play peek-a-boo with Jeff, then…"

"Okay… okay we get it you want to play with our talents for a while"

"For the whole day!" she said… we looked at her tiredly… then moaned… we aren't going to have a bit a peace for a while

"Ok Nessie what do you want to do first?" I sighed

"Go noisy!!!" she said

"Oh all right I guess I only can do that with her…"

"No I want to play board games with you too!"

"How does Jacob endure being with you 24/7?!"

"I really don't know… I can only show you what im thinking, not read your mind"

"Sorry, I didn't keep an eye on her… was she a pest?" Alison said

"No, but she wont let us have a bit of sleep" Jeffrey told her

"Ok Nessie, I will have to show you some manners, next time you want to enter someone else's room, knock the door… you don't have x-ray vision to see if they are sleeping… or doing something else" she looked at us with a smile on the corners of her mouth

"We don't have plans of practicing Emmett's new type of martial art… even purebloods have those" he pointed secretly at Nessie

"Oh so you feel too young to steal her virginity?"

"We both feel the same" I pointed out

"By the way how old are you guys?" she asked

"Im sixteen and Jeffrey… how old are you right now?"

"Right now counting with my maturity I have like eighteen, but I have the body of a twenty year old male"

"I have a question…how old do I look like?" I asked… he looked at me entirely

"Like eighteen to be estimated" he said

"Ok…" I said

We went downstairs and Jacob was frantic looking for something… or someone

"Where could Nessie have gone?"

"Kssshh, kssshh!" she said

"Ah there she is… right behind…" he sniffed the air "Jolie"

"You found me!" she giggled as he snatched her into his arms and kissed the five year old (or so she looked like… I think she only has five months) in the cheek "Jake can I play with Aunty Lily?"

_Why did I tell her I was her daddy's cousin?!_

_~because you are sincere Jolie… you can't hide your identity well~_ I heard Edward think

_You are flash Gordon or what? You did the grocery shopping in one hour! To me it would take three hours to look for what I need in one mega-lo-mart!_

_~ And I looked in three different 'Sam's club' to find stuff without people thinking im a reseller~_

_Ok you are flash Edward… faster than sound… able to shop in three places in one hour…_

_~and not even a car in the road… it's Monday everybody is working… and they have no time to loose shopping~_

_You are amazing my dear cousin_

_~The fastest in the family… and not the only mind reader which Aro would envy! ~_

_And who is Aro?_

_~A Volturi…he can read everything in your mind with only touching you~_

_Oh my fucking god_

_~yeah he envies me for reading minds without a movement… and now he will envy you… we just have to see how your rebirth goes… how strong your mind reading will be~_

_Do you think it would be even more easy to me to read minds if I turn into a pureblood? That I could be a mix between Aro and you?_

_~if it goes that way… yes if Aro knew about you… he would want to include you in his army~_ he thought of a bunch of creepy guys in black cloaks that were sinister

_Eek! What was that!_

_~those are Aro, Caius and Marcus… not mentioning Felix and Demetri~_

_Ok the Dracula family is crreeeepppyy! So those are who think themselves as royalty? Why are they judging Nessie on that memory?_

_~I didn't think of the judgment… wait a second… I showed you my memory of five months ago! And I didn't think of their thoughts in that moment! You can read minds… even if they are only memories! Impressing! ~ _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your horses… you are telling me that I read the Volturi's mind without them even being here?! But right now I have to concentrate really hard to actually read your mind… _

"Yo wake up girl you are daydreaming… hello!" Jeffrey bothered… how much time had I being talking… no… thinking with Edward?

~_approximately fifteen minutes~_

_Crap_

"Hee-hee sorry, I had the worst night sleep… plus Nessie waking me up… I barely slept" I looked at her, she shrank on her shoulders

"Hey everybody! Hey little Renesmee" Edward said touching Renesmee's cheek

"You weren't daydreaming! You were talking with Edward! Tell me what were you guys talking!?!?!" Jeffrey demanded

"Volturi, talents, the shopping speed we have… those sorts of things…" suddenly I remembered Leah "that by the way I have to go to the mall… I need some walking..." I went to my room followed by Jeffrey

"Since when you are a shop-a-holic?"

"I've never being one… I just want to have a girl-go-out with Leah and Alison… but if you want to come too…"

"Do you think I enjoy leaving you alone?"

"Flea…"

"I see that you understand"

"Now could you please leave me a moment of privacy?"

"Why? If eventually I'll see you naked? Why bother with privacy?" I looked at him menacingly

"Ok im leaving Miss Personality… geez!" he said… I sighed

"Ok you can stay but look at the wall ok!"

"Yes mommy" he buffed, I stuck my tongue out

I picked from my new clothes a hot pink shirt, mini black skirt, skull belt and converse… I turned around and left him looking at the wall… I changed into my new clothes

"Ok im done… while you do your duty I'll brush my hair" I said

He looked at me "nice" he pointed out

He took his clothes and changed while I brushed my bronze hair, put on some perfume and waited… restraining myself to look back

"Ok im done" he said

He was awesome

Black button up shirt, ripped jeans, metal belt and converse (the only shoes Alice and Elena bought us… by the way were are they?)

I took his hand and went to Alison's room

I knocked the door, she opened it

"Oh hello… what can I do for you today…" Alison said

"Can you take us to the mall…? Leah too?"

"Of course! Let me get dressed and we can go, ok"

"Yaaay!" I heard beside me… it was Nessie.

"What are you doing here Nessie?" I asked

"Can I go with you guys to the mall? Pleaseohpleaseohplease?"

"Eh, im not sure if your daddy will let me… besides Jake would feel lonely" Jeffrey said

"Really? Poor Jake, I better stay with him right?" she asked

"Yes you should… he will feel happier with you!" she looked at me with her little angel face and ran to the living

"Phew that was this close" I put a tiny distance between my fingers "thank god Jeffrey mentioned that_ Jake would feel lonely _weakness… she cares a lot for her family"

"Yeah… the hero saves the day again!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes

Alison entered her bedroom and was out in a few minutes… I could see that Seth was sleeping in her bed… on his belly and the blankets were all over the place except for him…

"He wouldn't stop moving last night… probably had an 'adventurous dream' like he calls them" we laughed softly and went towards Leah who was in the living… with a knee height brown skirt and a strapless shirt

"Ok ready for the imprintee hunt?"

"Totally!"

"Let's do this" I knuckle touched with her

"What is this all about?" he asked

"We are going to the mall to find her imprintee… and since im living here im going to need to check out my new environment!"

"Ok so dr. cupid is out for a hunt again huh?" he joked

"What the hell?" Leah and Alison said

"Nothing… he just likes to play pranks on me" I looked up at him

"Hee-hee" he said

We went to the mall, close to the center of town

We went to all the shops… (Even Toys 'R' US) and ate lunch… while that Leah looked around… every kid… every adult… every male human

"Still you've got nothing?" I said while sipping from my straw

"Nope… I don't feel like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time"

"Or woman…" Alison said… we chuckled at the comment

"Hush! I need to look at every face in this place…" suddenly she gave up and ate the rest of her fries

We finally went home… we bought some stuff in the mall… like a little stuffed animal Jeffrey gave me… a pair of stiletto boots I bought myself… Alison bought a shirt for Seth that said on the back 'who let the dog howl?' with the drawing of a bad dog… Leah went to a religious shop and bought a good luck charm… or so I think it is…

"Hey Leah…"

"Yes?" she said looking at the little charm the bought

"What is that thing that you bought?" I asked

"Oh it's a Quileute charm of a wolf… it's not the only thing I bought though look" she showed me a little charm that had a strange figure… it was metal and it had a goofy figure

"What's that supposed to be?"

"I don't know… I just liked it"

"ohm ok… well I bought these because Alice filled my closet with converse… not that I don't like them… but I need variety… plus I think someone likes them" I looked beside me… Jeffrey looked at me with a what-did-I-do? Face

"Heh and I don't even know why I bought you that plushy… it's just a black cat…I don't know why" he said, then sighed "I don't even know why do you like it so much"

"Because it's cute… besides you were the one who gave it to me" I said with a childish voice

"Aww come here" he said… and he hugged me

We arrived home… the smell of pot roast was dominant… I think im a bit hungry

Jeffrey suddenly stiffened in the moment we parked the car at the garage… didn't he like pot roast?

"What's wrong?"

"Volturi" he growled

"Which one?" I asked

"Felix" he said

"Oh no…"

We got out of the car… in one second Jeffrey was holding my hand hard as we waked through the porch

We heard laugher, a chat between the newcomer and Carlisle… and a new mind to read

_How gorgeous little Renesmee is! How adorable! Wait, what is that smell? Two humans, a shape-shifter and…what is this? I can't recognize this smell! What is this!_

Suddenly we entered the house… Jeffrey got even stiffer

"Felix I'd like to present to you Alison… Alice's grand niece… Jolie… Edwards's grand cousin… and Jeffrey Jolie's boyfriend" Carlisle presented us towards Felix… who bowed in greeting

"Good evening young ones, I am Felix, I came all the way from Volterra Italy to check on little Renesmee… we need updates from time to time" he said with a partially British accent… he didn't look evil… he was doing his job…

What job?

"Eh hi!" I said skeptic

"Good evening" Jeffrey said… but his voice had a bit of sourness

"Oh so you are Edward's grand cousin? Interesting! Can you read minds my dear?"

"I certainly can… just like Edward…" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my tongue

"Great… and you predict the future? Young Alison?"

"Yes mister…" she said with fear overwhelming her

"And you are Jeffrey, am I correct?"

"Yes I am, and you are a Volturi?"

"How did you know that?! You strange creature!"

"Because I am a pureblood vampire… my clan has adventured the whole world, investigating every creature in this gigantic world, and between a conversation with a vampire clan in Australia… they mentioned you"

"I have never seen one of our kinds with such power in his words! And which is your ability my friend?"

"I have no need to tell you" everybody looked shocked at his answer and bitterness

"Oh don't be so rude, I just want to meet you, to know a little more about these creatures that call themselves purebloods!"

"I said that I have no need to tell you!" he said, suddenly Felix frightened

"As you wish… well Carlisle it has been a pleasure to visit your beautiful family, hope you have a pleasant night… goodbye"

"I hope we meet again my friend" he said

"Good bye Felix!" Renesmee said, Jeff glared at her

"Good byes Renesmee… see you soon" and he disappeared

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked him

"Im trying to protect what my family has being hiding for centuries… I can't tell them I have multiple abilities… they would want to ally us to their army… and if so, they would be indestructible" he said

"You could be a little bit more formal! You could even lie to him!"

"Yes you could… he was thinking twice before judging your attitude towards one of the Volturi… he was even thinking of destroying you… and that would hurt her" Edward said looking at me

Jeff sighed hard, as if to relax himself… im sure he was restraining his frenzy since he stepped on the porch

I couldn't restrain myself from hugging him comfortingly, he hugged me back, he looked like he needed a bit of meditation… we talked about that last night with Leah

"Eh what did I miss?" Elena said when she entered the room

"Where were you?" Jeffrey asked

"Hunting… man these deer sure are plump! What do you feed them? Liver?"

"We don't even care for them until we have to hunt them down actually" Alice said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Ok… what did I miss?!!" she asked again

"Volturi came here" Jeffrey said with bitterness

"Volturi?" she growled

"Yes… Felix looks like he was checking on little Renesmee"

I still didn't understand why they acted that way towards those vampires… but I was coward enough that I didn't ask

That evening he was calmer

He showed me what he does when he was stressful…

"What I do when I need to chill out is that I sit on the floor on lotto position, but my hands on my knees… palms up, I close my eyes and think of anything that makes me relax" he told me as he demonstrated…

"How do you call this?"

"This is called yoga… now what you have to control really hard your breathing… you take slow, long breaths… and don't exhale fast, just let go of it slowly" he said breathing deeply

I did the same as he did… we stayed a while like that until a grumble sounded in the air

"Ehh sorry that's the only thing I can't relax… my stomach is kind of grumpy" he apologized

When I opened my eyes was like opening them for the first time… it was really clear… the colors was more intense…

My soul was purified… or so Jeff said that yoga was for that

"Whoa, everything is clearer that before"

"Yes that is the effect of it… total relaxation"

"Ok 'ohm shanti' lets get something to munch in"

Esme as always was cooking something new… this time it was some sort of rice with seafood… it looked gooey… but I ate it without resent

"Hey Esme what is this food?" I asked when I swallowed an octopus arm

"Oh it's _'paella_'… its mostly made in Spain"

"It's good!" Jeffrey said with a mouthful

"Jeffrey… no offence but… did your mom ever showed you some manners?"

"A few… but mom isn't the type that is persistent… she gave up a year ago, when she noticed that when she showed me not to put the elbows on the table… I ignored her" he said with his hand hiding his mouth… I chuckled… Jeffrey's family was hilarious…

We kept eating that feast… half of it was for the wolves but we ate what we could before the four-stomach-Jacob arrived

"Man I think I ate more than a bear in October"

"Im fully loaded… not even a fingernail could fit in here…" I said patting my belly

"Well I hope that you make some space because I made cheese cake!"

"Ok let me go to the bathroom for a while… kidding!" I said

She putted before us a thick piece of cheese cake that made my mouth water… but puke too… I was too full

"Ehh sorry Esme but I wasn't kidding when I said that I was full… could you save it for tomorrow please?"

"Of course darling… I'll hide it in such way that I know you will find it… but far from reach of the wolves" she winked me

Jeffrey had licked clean his plate "how many stomachs do you have Jeffrey?!?!?!?" I told him

"I have only two… thank god" he said joking

"I hope I don't get such appetite when my time comes…" I said

"Oh you will… but im sure it will be a bit less than me" he said

"Try me" I challenged him

"You know im able to bite you in this instant" he said with a warning

"You know what Jeff?"

"What?"

"I have a fancy right now…"

"Tell me…" I looked at him through my eyelashes

"Nah forget it… its too pathetic… I know you won't do it"

"Tell me!!" he said impatient

"No…" I said

"Aw come on! I want to know! Pleaseohpleaseohplease?"

"No…" he looked at me with puppy eyes "…Don't do that! It's hard not to have mercy when you look at me like that!"

"Oh so I found a soft point eh? What if I try this…" he started kissing my neck and through the jawbone

"Control yourself… I know im tasty but you don't have to shake the gelatin to know if it's good"

"But what if I want to?" he said biting my ear lobe

"It could trigger your thirst" I said

"I can control it… that is why I meditate… to find auto control"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

_You, check this out!!_

_Jacob shut up could you?_

_I just can't Leah… the smell is driving me crazy!_

"We have company my dear" I said… abruptly he let go of it and started twisting my hair in his index finger

"Hey guys what's up?" Jacob said with one of his bright smiles

"Not much… we just ate though… it was awesome!" Jeffrey said

"Ohm good… the rest is for me!"

"Hold it right there Jake… there are more people in this house that has hunger… so don't you dare to take the whole casserole!" Leah said

We sneaked out of the dining… leaving them arguing towards the food… ridiculous

We went out of the house

There was full moon tonight so we sat on the porch steps

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said

"Yeah…" he said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer so I could rest my head in his shoulder

"It remembers me of when I first came to your house… not the most pleasant memory but it's the first thing that comes to my mind"

"Yeah, but… the best night of all is the one we are living in the instant… that is why it's called present"

"Isn't that a saying from the movie Kong fu panda?"

"I like it anyways"

We sat there for a while… just the two of us… not saying a word… just looking at the stars…

I think I fell asleep because I don't remember anything else…

I woke up in the warmth of our bed… as always he was snoring lightly beside me

But something was wrong

Where was my night gown?

I looked around the room… it was hanging from the back of the desk's chair

Then I knew what was going on… I looked at the floor… our clothes were there… thrown there without minding

Oh crap

Did what I think that happened… happened?

I looked at myself… I was naked… I didn't check on him because I knew what I would see…

I shook off that thought

I hid under the blankets until he wakes up

I heard a knock

_Oh no not Renesmee!_

"Lily? Are you awake Lily?" she called… I kept silent as to let her know that I was 'asleep'

"Renesmee… let them sleep… you can play with them anytime you want… anyways you can play with me!" I heard Elena whisper to her

"What can we do?"

"You could play name the animal… I can shape shift into an animal and you try to guess"

"Okay!" I heard her say… later on I heard a pair of feet run downstairs

"Thanks Elena" I said

"Anytime… he was too active last night… he needs rest…" she said chuckling

"Very funny Elena" I grunted… I think I said it too hard because he woke up

"Good morning" he said with a yawn

"Could you explain me what happened last night?"

"Ehh… does the room tell you something?" he said nervously

"Yes, but I want to know the exact details"

"Yeah well… well we did have what you think… you must remember something…"

"I don't remember anything"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

I dug my face in my hands… would I probably be pregnant? What would happen to our lives if… being still human…? I get pregnant?

"Is it possible that I…"

"It doesn't work on humans" he said calmly

"Really? What a relief" I said with a sigh

"Yeah… see what I told you yesterday? I eventually saw you naked"

"Shut up" I said chuckling lightly

"I just can't babe" he said smiling

"Well then it's all set… we did practice Emmett's favorite sport didn't we?"

"Yeah I think we tried it out" he said with a hint of embarrassment

"Oh god… they have a new theme to bother us with" I said with sarcasm

"Don't worry I can fix things up"

"Oh so Emmett is going to check out your level two?"

"Yep"

"Oh goody"

We got dressed and went downstairs

"Hey here come the sleepyheads" Emmett bothered

"Could you shut up for an hour?"  
"No"

"Fantastic" I said

"Want me to shut him up?"

"Probably"

"Yaaay another battle!" he cheered

We went outside

This time Jeffrey just sat down on the grass looking inoffensive… for half an hour

Then he stood up and breathed in… his eyes were shining even a brighter red color than the last battle he had with Emmett

"Ok im ready" he said

"Oh yeah I just love this! Uhuh!"

But the unexpected happened

Jeffrey didn't do anything when the battle began… he just stood there looking at Emmett

Emmett as always went on the fast lane

He threw his first punch… quick as an arrow… deadly as venom

And Jeff only moved aside and the punch passed beside his face… inches apart… and took Emmett's wrist… lifted him up and threw him on the ground… it made a slight crater on the ground

"Anything else Emmett boy?"

"Yeah…" suddenly he jumped in the air towards Jeffrey… he just took a step to the side and Emmett punched the soil

"Damn you! You are too fast and strong for the Emmett!" Emmett growled

"Are you giving up?"

"Yes master" he said bowing

"Ok don't bother us with our relationship ok… no comments… or if you want to try my next level…"

"No I had enough of you"

"Thank god!!" I said

"Hey Jeff can I try next?" Bella said walking out of the house "Edward is such a protective husband… he doesn't want me to train a little"

"Sure but… I'll just be soft with you"

"What do you call soft?"

"I will not use the frenzy on you… I will be like a normal vampire to you"

"Ok that is just enough for me" she said

He sat again in the grass… meditated a bit and when he opened his eyes they were normal again

"Ok let's do this" she said

he changed his strategy… he attacked first… he threw himself in the air and flew up a few kilometers… _this looks like the first fight he had with Emmett _I thought… he threw himself downward and tried to catch her off guard… but she responded fast… this time he didn't hit the ground… he stopped exactly a few inches from the floor and then he let go of himself… he landed on all fours and waited for Bella who had started running… and then a new type of battle began… they were like doing a dance-like-wrestling… but it was so blurry I couldn't be sure

Finally he gave up… Bella probably got him worn out

"Yowl!! My arm! Bella you broke my arm!" he said in pain

"Oh my god! Im so sorry! Im used to vampires whose bones don't break easily! Sorry!"

"It's okay Bella! Don't fuss it! I just need Carlisle to put the bone back in place before I heal… I heal so fast"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" she sighed in relief and then disappeared in the house… minutes later Carlisle came out of the house with his medical case…

"Ok its not severe but it can be fixed… I need to put the bone in its place like this…" he took Jeff's arm and bended it to the right position… he moaned in pain

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Bella said quickly

"Bella calm down! Its okay! Im going to be fine… relax and enjoy the show while it lasts"

"This show isn't my type, im going to check on Renesmee" she disappeared in a minute's notice

"Jolie could you give me a hand?" he said

"But you have Carlisle beside you… he can lift you up"

"I don't care"

"Fine" I said… I gave out my hand and he pulled me into his arms "hey! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"Im fine… it already healed… why do you think I can lift you without whining?" he told me… it was true… he had me on top of him and he was holding me with his arms… he wouldn't stop surprising me.

Later that evening he practiced with jasper

This time jasper was trying to show him a song… Jeffrey learned so quickly he had it memorized with just practicing it two times! Later on jasper told him that he wanted to make a trio… two violins and a piano… since my birthday was awful they were planning my party so that at least I would enjoy having sixteen

The next day they had the party ready

Alice had been her whole night decorating, with the help of Edward… who is the person who knows me very well (at least)… they decorated with my favorite things… purple ribbons, roses painted in black, and of course music… meanwhile Rosalie was dressing me with a beautiful dress that reached my heels… I felt preppy… and pathetic… I didn't know why they were so eager for my birthday… its just one more year since I was born! What's all the fuss?

We went downstairs and they 'surprised me' with a very cheery 'happy birthday sweet sixteen!'

First they gave me presents…

Alice had given me an improved version of my piercing chain… all in gold but they put on it a butterfly beside the rose… it was better but it was heavier too… so I would practically use it as a earring

Rosalie gave me a new laptop… how I missed my old one! I think later on I might go back home and get my things

Edward gave me a motorcycle… pretty awesome I might say but I might need training… maybe Jacob can help there

Alison and Bella gave me a new electric guitar… all black with purple fire… I loved it

Carlisle and Esme gave me a warm hug… (Well not so warm but let's put that literal)

Emmett gave me a karaoke… awkward

Jeffrey and Jasper composed a piece… just for me… they sounded beautiful… Jasper did a great job helping my boyfriend learn how to play the violin

Later on we danced and used my karaoke…

I danced half of the party with my Jeff… it was when I noticed he looked elegant

"Hey nice outfit…" I told him

"I know… Alice went a little far from the line…" he said looking at Alice who smiled "but look at you… the little princess is dancing on a gala with her hero don't you think?"

"Yeah im dancing with my hero" I said putting my head in his chest

"Can I dance with my cousin?" Edward asked dedicatedly

"Of course Edward" Jeffrey said handing me over

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked

"Yeah… I always wanted my mom would have more imagination and create a party like this one!" I said… then sighed

"What's the matter?"

"Its just that… the day you last took me to the hotel my exact words to her were 'my mother is always welcome in my b-day!' and I promised her she would come and visit you… but it never happened… I really wish she were here" I said

"Oh im sorry… its okay she's looking at you right now" he said looking up

"You think she is in heaven right now?" I asked following his gaze

"Yes, I believe that there is a heaven and a hell… and I believe too that im not welcome in heaven" he said

"Do you know what Ed?"

"What?"

"I believe that everyone who regrets doing things or being something that is wrong is welcome in heaven… I regret that I didn't tell her that I love her one last time" I said

"I have too much things to regret before I go to heaven… it would take me the whole night doing that"

I laughed… when I looked outside something caught my eye…

"Oh my god! Look at that!" I shouted

Everybody looked outside but what I saw wasn't there anymore… it disappeared

"What is it Jolie?" Edward asked

"I'm sure it was there! It was like a soul… it glowed but I could see it had a face… it was smiling at me! And then it disappeared…"

"Carlisle?" Alison asked… he shrunk in his shoulders

"It can't be psychological… she was laughing when It happened and she isn't in loss trauma so she must have seen it" he looked at Jacob who ran towards the porch to investigate

"There was something here! A smell I can't recognize…"

My hands were trembling… then I felt a chill in my spine and then…

**Jeffrey's P.O.V.**

Freaky… totally freaky

A soul just appeared on the porch…

I had seen it too… it had smiled at her…

"You saw it too Jeff?" she asked… I nodded…

"So it's a spirit or what?" Emmett asked

"Probably… no one can disappear that fast… neither that way" she said

"How did it disappear?"

"Like dissolving… I don't know… it's just so confusing!"

"Look lets forget about what we saw and enjoy the rest of the party ok?" I said trying to calm her down a little

"Ok"

Next Esme brought the birthday cake

It was huge! All in dark purple icing… and the cake itself looked like devils cake… this woman knows to cook… and what a way of cooking! It was decorated with roses and sprinkles… it looked delicious… the werewolves were salivating

The next of the night was kind of awkward…

Renesmee insisted Jacob should sing on the karaoke with her… he tried to refuse but she insisted…

I had to cover my ears when he started singing

"I don't regret taking those violin lessons!" I yelled… everybody laughed at my comment

Later on we just lay down on the couches and talked… Edward had an interesting idea that Jolie joined on really fast

"Hey what about if we play Bella's lullaby? Now that we have a violin duo maybe it would sound good"

"Ooh can I join?" Jolie asked

"Of course… I'll play the lower tones while you play the higher ones, is that good enough?"

"Just enough for me!" they sat on the stool while jasper and I stood up with our violins (jasper had bought another one for me so it would be easier for me to learn) and started playing… I was the slow notes while jasper did the faster ones… it sounded great

Jolie didn't have to practice the song… she could read them directly from Edward's mind

Bella felt awfully happy… when we finished she hugged us all

"I just love that song" she said when Jolie whimpered because Bella had almost strangulated her

Nothing much happened after that… Bella and Edward went to their cottage to get Nessie to bed and the rest of us sleepers went to our rooms…

"Enjoyed yourself?" I asked her when we were at the privacy of our room

"It was awesome! I loved it… thanks a lot" she said while hugging me by the neck… "Jeffrey… I want something right now…"

"What is it?"

"I want to turn into one of you guys… you know a vampire…I've been thinking about it in the party and I think im ready for it"

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, im a hundred percent sure"

"Lets consult my sister and then Carlisle shall we?"

"Ok" she said with that kind of peacefulness that tickled me

We went back downstairs to find Elena preparing the couch

"Hey sis…."

"Yes?"

"Eh Jolie wants to ask you something…"

"Ok what is it sister in law?" she asked

"Very funny Elena… im just here to ask…" she thought for a second… "Why am I even asking? Elena pureblooded!" she said then Elena looked at her doubtfully while she read her mind… minutes later she said… "Ok that was everything I needed thanks"

"Ok… always a pleasure… weird" she whispered

"What was that all about?" I asked her

"Oh I just don't need to ask…"

"Ok… weird… totally weird"

"So I will feel a deep chill that is unstoppable eh? Gosh that's got to freeze" she said trebling

"Are you sure you want this now?"

"Yes… even if it means having purple thumbs… I will do it"

"As you please" I said with sadness… I wasn't ready for her to change… it almost gave me pain in the heart… but somehow I managed to sink my fangs on her neck… when this happened she collapsed in my arms… I quickly put her on the couch… the end of her human life has arrived…

Suddenly she started convulsing… I knew that it meant that the venom entered her veins… I snatched Jacob by the tail and pulled him closer… he didn't even notice… next I ran towards Alison's bedroom and looked for Seth… he followed me as soon as I told him what was happening… he shifted and sat closest to her… next I put on the fire on the chimney

Seth looked at me worried

"She is feeling the exact opposite that the nobles feel when they reborn"

He nodded and put his furry tail on her lap… where her hands were… to warm them up

"Go to sleep… when we are sleeping, we produce more body heat than being awake…" he nodded again and fell asleep

"What is going on?" I heard Alice say from upstairs

"Nothing Alice go back to your favorite martial art could you?"

"Eh ok" she said and closed her door noisily

"Now I need a hot pack…"

"Here…" I heard Esme say from beside the couch

"Thanks…" I said putting the hot pack on her forehead… she was already feeling chilly

"That is just enough" I heard myself say

Esme nodded and sat on the ottoman beside the chimney

I sat on the floor… leaning on Seth's rib cage… and waited for her to wake up in 24 hours...

I woke up with a cold fingertip touch on my forehead… I opened my eyes by a singing voice who sang _angel of mine_ from evanescence

…_angel of mine how can I thank you?_

_You have saved me time and time again…_

"Jolie? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes it's me! Wake up angel… you must go and save me once more again…" she said pointing at her body… her lips were pale

"Wait you are her soul?"

"Yes wake me up before I hit heaven… do it fast! there is not much time! Hurry my angel… save me"

I stood up and went towards her… she was paler than her normal sight and did CPR

"No Jeffrey… that is not what I meant…"

"Then what?"

"Sleeping beauty…" she said with a disappearing voice… my time was running out

"Sleeping beauty? What do you mean?"

"Prince charming!" she said and disappeared

"That's it! The kiss" I said and kissed her

I saw that her lips were gaining color… and that her eyes fluttered open… I had saved her

"Jeffrey?"

"You are safe now"

"Thank you… whoa take a load of this!" she said looking around

"Yeah… you have turned into a pure blood"

"I feel amazing!! Brilliant… extravagant…"

"Ok every single thing that means awesome"

"Exactly! I feel like silk on a baby's butt!"

"Smooth?"

"Smoothilicious!" she said smiling

"Yo! Look at Jolie! She changed! She looks even cooler than before!"

"Are you telling me that I sucked when I was human?"

"Could be"

"Arg! You are totally annoying Emmett!" she said joking…

"Jeffrey wake up!!.... Jeffrey! Hey anybody home?"

"Jolie? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah im okay… did you hear what I told you?"

"What?"

"That I changed my mind… I think I was drunk when I asked you about making me vampire…"

"Wait a minute… I didn't bite you?"

"No! You were asleep until now!"

"Seriously? Oh my god so it was all a dream… phew thank god!"

"Did you dream that you bit me? Oh god so that is why you were whining all night!"

"Did I wake you up?"

"A couple of times… but I didn't care I just didn't sleep last night"

"You didn't?"

"No… I usually at night I stay awake…"

"And what do you do while you are awake?"

"I stare at you… or look out the window… or I just… do nothing"

"Wow… that is really awkward… nah it happens to anyone"

"Ha-hah yeah well lets go and have a flight around…"

"Okay… lets eat something first"

"You and your stomach… what is first… me or your grumpy belly?"

"You of course… if I had to choose between breathing and loving you… I would use my last breath to say I love you"

"Aw how beautiful Jeff! Did you write it?"

"Yeah it came on an unusual situation… I don't know"

"Ok cool…"

We went to the dining room and ate some cereal… later on we dressed ourselves

She was wearing a light dress… while I a nice t-shirt and cut shorts

"Where are you guys going?" Alison asked

"We are going to have a walk around… why?"

"Volturi on the move… your attitude towards them got them out of their cages… they are incoming… in three or four weeks for minimum…"

"Maximum?"

"Two months"

"That is just enough for us to recruit a few purebloods and my family… thank you Alison"

"No problem…" she said and left

I took out my cell phone

"Who are you calling?"

"My mom"

"Oh okay… do you really know other pureblooded vampires?"

"Yeah… Myra and Balthazar from the Bethlehem coven… Gabriel and Alexandra from the Caribbean coven… the nomad Zoran… and a lot of other ones… I told you the ones who have especial gifts"

"Are you included in that list?"

"Yeah… but im the number one on the list… I have four gifts instead of three"

"Cool!!"

"Yeah… excuse me…" my mom answered the phone "_yes baby?_ Mom… how many times have I told you not to call me like that?_ 130000 times at least… what can I do for you? _Volturi attack… I really need you to call all of our kind that you can and recruit them… _I'll do my best… how's my daughter in law? Is she better now? _Yeah healthy as an oak tree… _and your sister?_ Same… _ok im going to try to catch up with some of us… when are they coming? _Probably in two months or less _that's just fine… I'll do my best… did Carlisle do what I told him? _I really don't know… _oh its ok… don't worry I've been restraining myself… but when I visit you I want you with that ring in your finger could you?_ As in? _Engaged dear… engaged… bye bye" _she hung up

"And?"

"She's going to do her best…" I sighed

"What?"

"She wants engagement… why did life give me such an impatient mother?"

"I don't know… oh what the hell! Give me the damn ring!"

"Eh sure…" I went to our room and snatched the little box out of the nightstand and went back to her

"Please don't be melodramatic…" she murmured as I took out the frightening ring…

"Well here it goes…" I grimaced then sighed… "Would you marry…" I gulped hard "me?"

"Any other girl would say that you are a chicken but since I know you so well I accept" she said smiling… there was a hint of fear in her eyes…

I forced myself to smile and kissed her…

"Better being married than engaged my friend" I heard Edward murmur behind me

"Edward please…" I heard her say

"As you wish…" he said as I looked at him… he was leaning his shoulder on the wall… "But can I ask just one thing?"

"Go ahead"

"Are you aware of what could this mean?"

I shook my head

"The little menace is going to make you suffer… im sure" he said sarcastically

"Let her do what she pleases… Im not going to look at anything"

"It's hard to ignore a party made by Alice"

She sighed… she was as worried as I was… eek

"when's the wedding?" I heard Alice say eagerly… something told me that Alice and my mom were two slices of the same orange

"We really haven't planned anything… when do you suggest it should be done?"

"Tomorrow!"

"You aren't as fast…"

"Try me"

"Want to bet Edward?"

"Yeah… im always going to bet against Alice… what about you"

"Against"

"Perfect… im going to bet that I can do it… see you!" she said as she headed for the living room

"You think she can do it?"

"Alice is a wonder maker… I can't be sure"

That gave me the creeps…

What had to come… had to come…

And no one could stop it

The next day

Emmett and Bella caught us off guard… sleeping… and separated us…

"Yo what the hell is going on!!?" I was wrapped inside my blankets

"Tradition my friend… but since you guys live at our house… we don't need to make it normal… we are going to make it fun"

"Don't make me unleash my frenzy Emmett… this time I can use level three on you!!"

"Please don't do it… don't ruin it"

"What if I want to?"

"Come on! Don't be such a grumpy bones! Enjoy it while it lasts" he threw me on the floor… we were at someone's bedroom… probably Edward's… and dressed me

"Yo! Im not a two year old! I can dress myself!"

"In the dark… you cant" Carlisle said as he turned the lights off

"Is this Alice's idea?"

"Actually no… like you heard Emmett this is tradition…"

**Jolie's P.O.V.**

"Hey let go of me Bella! You're hurting me!"

"no, you are lying… you just want me to set you free… we have tons of things to do… first of all get you dressed… second of all… we want you to see somebody" actually she was too tight…

"Bella… you don't need to let go of me but could you please un-tight your grip?"

"Sorry"

"It's okay… so Alice did it? She won the bet?"

"Yeah… she did"

"Oh brother"

They shoveled me in and dressed me… they passed half an hour preparing me for the wedding… awful… getting married in your early sixteen's… I wondered what Jeffrey was doing…

I thought I heard a low 'get me out of here!' across the floor… it sounded like if they were doing something he didn't want to do… I thank god I wasn't there… double the problems

"Ok she's done… look at you! You don't look like the little adolescent that entered my room minutes ago!" I looked myself in the mirror… I looked awfully beautiful… the young woman had pink cheeks… her hair was formed into a braid ball with some of the braids falling from the center… the braid ball was surrounded by pure white roses… her dress was beautiful… Alice was right… I didn't look like the adolescent who entered her room half an hour ago

"You are going to pay for this…"

"I already did" she said buffing

"That is not what I meant!" I said with sarcasm

"Gosh… you are so violent! At least you have the guts to look at yourself in a mirror…" she said looking at Bella who grinned

I chuckled nervously…

"So who's the someone you want me to see?" Alice nodded and looked behind me

"Could you come in Miss Deidre?"

"Deidre?! My music teacher! Seriously! Oh my gosh!!" suddenly she appeared through the door

"Jolie I told you not to marry at such age!" she said melodramatically

"I had no way out of it… or I married or death notes would appear in my mail" I followed her

She walked towards me and hugged me carefully

"So who is the lucky man who gets to marry this young woman?"

"He's in another room… part of their plan" I pointed my thumb at the vampires

"So I'll eventually see him wont I?"

"Yeah but don't fall for him! He's mine!" I joked… we laughed

I heard Alice take the phone out of her pocket and answer it

"They are ready people! We have to get prepared!"

She gave me the bouquet of roses and waited

"One question… did you invite someone?"

"Just Tanya and her coven"

"Okay…" I was still doubtful

On the back ground I heard the wedding march of 'midsummer night's dream'

"Ok let's go! Come in Edward!"

"He is going to be the best man on the wedding?"

"Yep… you don't have your father with you…"

"Where are her parents?"

"They died not so long ago… car wreck… whole family dead"

"Oh my god… im sorry Jolie"

"Its okay… im over it"

"Jolie you look awesome… Jeff is going to freak out when he sees you!" Edward said

"And who is this handsome young man?"

"My cousin… and he is married too" I pointed at Bella

"Ha-ha good one… nice to meet you Edward…" she stretched out her hand… he shook it and she shivered

"Well let's go!" he said putting out his elbow… we marched out of Alice's room towards the living room… wait a minute! If Edward was here then who is playing the song?

"Rosalie…"

"Ohm" so that's why she left so soon

We walked through the living… greatly decorated… reaching out for Jeffrey who was standing there trying to smile… uncomfortable but he was smiling… he was doing his best…

I couldn't hold a tiny chuckle when I saw the person who was going to get us united… Emmett

"What's so funny?"

"Emmett is the priest?"

"Oh yeah he got a license in the internet… Alice did all this stuff with the speed of sound…"

"What did you bet?"

"Nothing… we never say what we are going to bet… but she bet on getting you married"

L.O.L.

When Jeffrey and I were facing each other… Emmett started his mass

"Every body we shall get married these two young persons here… Jeffrey Alexander Williams and Jolie Marie Cullen" he sang… I couldn't resist chuckling… he sounded so hilarious…

We went all day with Emmett and his joke…

"Jeffrey… do you accept Jolie as your wife… in healthiness and sickness… richness and poorness throughout eternity?"

"I do"

"And you Jolie… do you accept Jeffrey as your husband… in all that blah, blah, blah throughout eternity?"

I chuckled "I do"

"You shall kiss the bride" he told Jeffrey… who kissed me with that sort of passion that… if my cheeks could… would turn the house on fire

"Now you shall turn her into a vampire…" he joked

"Emmett!" we all yelled

"What?! The Volturi are on the move… and if they see her… I mean Caius… they would ask for that… so lets do it before they tell us" we looked at each other… he reasoned something I didn't think of… that was the biggest problem… the Volturi

"Carlisle?"

"Don't ask me… ask your husband" he said

I looked at Jeffrey… he looked into my eyes with tons of feelings in them… fear… anger… sadness… love…

"Lets do this… she'll feel cold instead of fire… so we need hot packs and the stove on…"

"But it all happens inside her… she doesn't need that…"

"But what about the convulsions? What if her head breaks?"

"That's what the morphine is used for…"

He looked at me and nodded

"Are you ready?"

"When you are" I said cocking my head

We went upstairs

"Let me change her clothes… just in case!"

"Alice…"

"The dress is brand new ok! We need it if we have to repeat the scene"

"Oh god"

She took me to her room and changed me into a shirt and pants… she let loose my braid ball… and headed towards my room

"Ok everybody ready?"

"Yeah…" I said

They laid me on the bed and brought a syringe full of some crap that it's going to knock me out… morphine I supposed… and injected the liquid into my veins… in a few moments I felt heavy and numb… and later nothing…

Then a fierce cold that would turn my fingers black… I tried to fight it off but I couldn't move… It was useless

Hours later I started hearing voices

"J lee? J lee ryuok? Wkupdrling… wke up yu have to react babe come on! I know you can do it…"

"Crlile wtdu yu tinjk?" I heard Edward say in my numbness

"She mst be hering us right now edwrd… lt hr fight off tha morphine"

I tried to say something but my lips were numb… I didn't know if I was moving them

"Look, her lips are moving! Jolie can you hear me?"

"Y-yes"

"She is back! Oh babe you had me so worried… can you feel my hand?" he rubbed my palm… I fluttered open my eyes

"Yeah I can feel it… whoa… dizzy spell!" I head was spinning

"Sit down… you've been two days without moving"

"Two days! Oh my gosh!" I said seating up

"Yeah but you should look at your self… you are totally different" he brought a mirror… he was right… I looked very different

My eyes were a shining a bright green… almost aquamarine… my hair was the most normal thing I have right now and my face… my face looked awesome

"Whoa…" I said… I started to stand up from the bed to look at myself completely… my body was as shocking as my face…

"Neat huh?"

"Neat doesn't get close to what im thinking right now"

"Ok how about… extravagant??"

"I think that's too much though"

"Then what?"

"Like silk on a baby's butt… like spread on a sandwich… like a recently polished table…like…"

"Ok I get it… its smooth"

"Smoothilicious!!"

Everybody laughed in unison… I felt awesome… now I had to try out how my mind reading is going

When I concentrated myself a bunch of things got into my mind… like a tide wave… I could see dim pictures as well as my new face on their minds… I was deep in someone's mind

And that someone was Alice

_Someone help me!! Aah!!_ I heard Alice say… but she wasn't a vampire…

Her eyes were brown

_Don't you fear beautiful child… it wont hurt a bit…_ that man sounded evil… if I were there I would kill him

_Leave me alone! Please!! _She pleaded

_No child… im not going to leave you alone… because im here to offer you a better life_ he said smiling

_What?_

_Yes child you see… im not like you im many ways… for example touch my hand…_he put out his hand so she could reach it… for her it felt like ice

_And my appetite is different from yours_ he said holding her hand and pulling it closed to his face… there he smelled it and then he licked her wrist _your blood is so mouthwatering… may I take a bite?_

She looked at him frightened… she had understood what he was talking about… he was a vampire

_Get away from me you monster!! _She said struggling her wrist to get free but the only thing she was doing was hurting herself

_I won't hurt you… but if you want me to go away… let me just give you this better life I offered you_

_Do what you_ please _but let me go!_

_Thank you child… I greatly appreciate it_ he said opening his mouth and biting her wrist… she felt fire running through her veins

_My name is not child! It's Alice!_ She said with pain

_I will remember that dear Alice… good bye _he turned around and left her there with pain swallowing her alive

"Jolie!! What's wrong?" Jeffrey asked frantic… was I on a trance?

"Nothing… just trying out my new mind reading skills"

"Any better?" I heard Edward ask

"I can see human memories… I just saw Alice's" I said… I was kind of dizzy

"What?!?" Alice said… she was as impressed as I was

"Yes but I really don't feel like to explain it to you… really"

"Hey edward im bored… lets do something fun" Emmett growled

I didn't notice that it was raining until Edward say…

"How about football?"

"Yeah! Want to play Jeffrey?"

"Sure"

"I'll join too" jasper said… but his eyes were focused on me… what was so impressing?

They went outside of the house towards the grass… jasper brought with him the ball

They divided themselves in groups… the first group was Jacob, Jeffrey and Jasper… the three J's… and Edward Carlisle and Emmett… the E.C.E.

The whole game was mud, mud, and more mud… the dirtiest? Emmett and Jacob… the clean ones? The rest of the males

We females watched from the porch…

Jeffrey looked so god damnit hot in action that I couldn't resist the impulse of yelling "Rawr!" that distracted him for sure and looked at me smiling… in that moment Emmett jumped towards his heels and knocked him on the mud

We girls laughed at the scene

"See I practically can do a knock out" Emmett joked

Jeffrey laughed and pushed Emmett off him and stood up… he was full of mud from head to toe

He looked at himself… shrugged and pulled off his shirt turned it upside-down and cleaned his face… then he looked down… shrugged again and threw himself in the mud like a piglet on his stable

We were laughing so hard that the males looked at us like if we were crazy… but as soon as they knew what was happening they laughed too

"You are so ridiculous my dear Jeffrey" I said without breath

"Why don't you join me? It would be the ridiculous pair" he said poking his head out of the mud

"Nah I prefer to watch" I said with sarcasm

Jeffrey laughed, and then he whistled at Jacob and pointed with his chin at me… Jacob smiled and picked me up… he threw me on the mud

"Damn you Jacob"

"Thanks I really appreciate it!" he said smiling

"Now who is the one who yells Rawr eh?" Jeffrey said… hugging me with a muddy embrace

"Me! Rawr"

"Ha-ha-ha! I love you too"

"Don't you kiss me on this condition…no! Jeffrey!!" he didn't listen and kissed me… his mouth tasted like dirt

"Alice bring the hose… im tired of the mud" I told her and she nodded with laugher

When we were almost mud free we went to the bathroom for a bath

"Next time I won't let you play muddy games" I said

"Is there going to be another game?"

"Emmett is planning the muddy Olympics for tomorrow"

He laughed… he was in good humor today

"Im exhausted!" I threw myself on the bed

"Exhausted from what? You've been sleeping two days!"

"Do you think I slept like a bear in hibernation? No… most of the time I passed it with such cold! I didn't relax any muscle"

"Geez" he said climbing the bed

"So what happened with Deidre?" I asked

"She stayed on Alice's room… she didn't want you to see her cry"

"Why was se crying?"

"I really don't know, but she left ten minutes before Emmett said the irony of the Volturi"

"and the Denali coven?"

"They left when you woke up… they were really amazed when they saw me… even more when they figured out what was I… I felt attractive you know"

I looked at him with my eyes half open… he smiled at my reaction

"You sure look cute when you are jealous… it makes me feel protected" he said putting his hand under my chin to kiss me

He made a trail with his lips all the way through my jawbone and the neck… and the collar bone… he even started to unbutton my shirt…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing mate? I could have married you anytime, but god! Im not ready for that!"

"Girl, calm down im not that intense" he said with a touch of joke im his voice

I looked at him, as in to say 'im not so sure about that my dear'

"Great body language" he quoted me

"Hey now that you mention that… someday I have to retrieve my stuff from home don't you think?"

"And I really miss knick; I'll probably bring him with me…."

"Good idea… he'll probably be tortured by Renesmee"

"Ha-ha-ha not funny Jolie"

"But it's true… by the way where is she? I haven't seen her in the house"

"Ohm I think she is with my sister, remember what she said that day, that you know what we did"

"Yeah just don't mention it"

"Sorry, well Elena told her that she could play with her…" he trailed off like if he had remembered something he didn't think of before

"What?"

"We have to find Elena… anything could have happened to her… and Renesmee"

"Let's go"

We ran first to Carlisle's studio

I knocked the door

"Come in" he said on the other side

"Have you seen Nessie around here?"

"No, now that you ask I haven't seen her for a while"

"And my sister?" Jeff asked

"Neither, what happened?"

"we don't know, we just found the house way too silent, lets go and ask the rest of the Cullens"

"Good idea, I go with the females you go with the males" I said and we split up

I asked Alice, Alison, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and even Leah which I've rarely seen her touch Renesmee

Everyone, even Bella and Rosalie (that don't get heir eyes off her) haven't seen her recently, they even got worried by my simple question

Jeffrey had the same luck; he asked Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Jacob and Edward and everyone answered no, Edward and Jacob got freaked out

Jacob because he was her imprintee

Edward because he was the most careful father in the universe, and the most psychologically attached to her

Everybody brushed the house clean and the woods too… they found nothing

Not a hair or a piece of cloth

Now we were worried

"Where could those two be?!" Esme asked looking out the window

"We don't know but I hope that nothing happened to them" Alison said, focused on searching a close future of them coming back home safe and sound

Alice had a grimace on her face

"What is wrong Alice?" I asked in her mind she was arguing with her own mind _arg! I hate when I can't see anything! I feel so weak, oops sorry Jolie but Renesmee is invisible to my visions, Alison can see Renesmee but I cant, Nessie is like a werewolf to me, I cant see them and I just hate that_

"Damn" I touched her hand to soothe her… but instead of calming her, she reacted as if an electric current runned trough her body

"Whoa… I can see Renesmee! Wait what is that? OH crap, it's Aro"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!" Edward said standing up and running outside… I let go of Alice's hand

"Wait I lost it… I think she can make gifts even more powerful by just touching someone"

"Really? Touch me Jolie" Bella said, I stood up and touched her…suddenly I could see in her mind like if she weren't a shield… like if she were a normal person

"Awesome! Its not so difficult to lift my shield out of my mind… let me check on something… jasper im going to pass my shield to you" she said and he nodded… suddenly his mind disappeared from my vision

"Totally out of this world" I said lifting my hand from Bella's which reacted as if a rubber band had slapped her head

"Lets check out if I have more gifts"

"Good Idea"

"What about Renesmee?" Bella asked

"She is coming back… Elena was arguing with Aro and Renesmee was with her… Edward is looking for them right now" Alice said

I was already outside when Bella asked that… I was looking towards the road… hoping to see either a Volvo, a blur or a black cloak

Suddenly everything moved fast… the trees swung faster… the grass moved in a unnatural way… everybody went outside and looked like a fast-forward movie… time was running fast… later on I saw the Volvo… there everything slowed down

I felt dizzy and fell to he ground

"Jolie!" Jeffrey yelled

"Im okay… just dizzy… what happened since I looked towards the road?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Everything moved… like a fast- forwarded movie"

"Time control? Cool"

seated on the grass and hugged my knees… how creepy… so that is why I wouldn't remember the things that happened sometimes… because I always wished that the time runned faster and what had to happen… would happen fast

I didn't like my third gift… I hope I have another one… just like my boyfriend

I looked at a bunch of trees… I looked at the trunk and focused my brain towards it… suddenly a wham… the bark had my initials… J.M.C…. and Jeffrey's too… J.A.W.

"What was that?" Emmett asked

I pointed at the tree … I could see through the letters the other side of the tree

"You did that?!"

I nodded I was too shocked like to speak

"Eek… this girl could kill anyone without even touching!"

I gave him a poisoned look… he was leaning on an oak… wham! A hole …big as his head… was made inches from his curled hair… his eyes were big as soup plates… he managed to put his hand on his mouth and zip closed his mouth

"Jolie calm down… meditate… come on… like I showed you" Jeffrey said putting his hands up in sign of peace

I sighed and put myself on lotto position… breathed in… breathed out… I could feel the fear washing from my veins… my body relaxing… muscle by muscle… until all were relaxed and fresh…

I opened my eyes… I could see Renesmee looking at me curiously…

"Renesmee!!!!!" I screamed and runned to hug her tightly… I was 100 % worried about her… she giggled

"You had me worried stiff young child… next time you disappear you are going to give me and your family a heart attack" I told her

"Sorry… I was only walking on the woods with Aunty Elena… when suddenly Aro appeared"

"You are safe now… your daddy brought you home" I looked behind her but I couldn't see Elena

"Where is she?"

"I was too late… Aro tied her to the Volturi"

"No!" Jeffrey said… he was as worried as I was… we were doomed

"Now what? They are going to investigate her… and they are going to discover our secret" I pronounced the word 'our'... it was like discovering it for the first time

"That is not what as me frantic…do you remember when I told you that she was the most unstable of all? Well that I meant was that she has a sort of frenzy… but different from mine… I am strength and velocity… she releases her fury with the help of nature"

"Like what?"

"she has different ways of releasing it… for example… she can be surrounded by flames… nobody can attack her on this one… its defensive… sometimes she can make meteors fall from the sky on a range of ten kilometers… offensive… she can make a tsunami occur to wash out her enemies… offensive and defensive… and so on and so on… the worst one I consider it the fire fury… but not any fire… blue fire… the most dangerous one"

Everybody looked at Jeffrey with fear in their eyes…

"But I thought you were on the range number one on the rare pureblood gift list"

"I am… but now im on a tie with you… now that you have four gifts… Elena is number two on the list"

"Why?"

"Because it only endures to happen for half an hour… then it knocks her off… she has a very low stamina"

"So what we have to do is waiting until the fury is all out of energy and we can attack?"

"Yes, unless she eats an energy bar"

"Crap"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Boom the rock fell (Puerto Rican saying for 'problems have arrived)

Jeffrey's P.O.V.

"Mom we really need you guys here now…everything got even worst… _what Jolie died or the Volturi attacked? _Even worst, Elena got tied…_oh boomer… those are serious bad news… ill be there in the morning… two clans already arrived here… they are eager to kick the Volturi ass…_ great job mom…_ thank you sweetie… now where is my daughter in law? _Exhausted… she is passing through a difficult situation…_ what are you talking about? _She is already one of us…_ you married her didn't you? _Well wasn't that what you wanted?_ Yeah but I wanted to see you tell her that you love her for the rest of eternity! _ Mom it was easier for me not having you here…_ ehh ok I see… well can I talk to her? _Eh I think so…" I looked at Jolie who was sleeping soundly on my belly "she is asleep… probably tomorrow…_ ok but don't forget!"_ she hung up

I put the little cell phone on the nightstand and carefully I put myself on a more comfortable position… I closed my eyes and fell to sleep

The next day

Mom arrived at nine am With the Bethlehem coven …Myra hugged me first

"Oh my god I can just remember when I first saw you! You were this tiny" she put her hand beside her right knee

"Yeah I've grown up… happy and strong and what about little Mary lee?"

"oh she's in college… she couldn't leave right now because they are on the final exams but she would be delighted to see you again!"

"I greatly hope so… oh this is my Jolie…" I said when I noticed that I had ignored her for a few moments

"So this is the lucky girl whom your mother has been pestering us to meet huh? She is very delightful… hello Mrs. Williams how are you doing? Im Myra" she said bowing… Jolie twitched at the two words 'Mrs.' And 'Williams'

"Hello Myra" she said to the woman in the red sari "hello Balthazar" she said looking at the tall man with the brown colored robes

"Hello Jolie" Balthazar said with his tenor voice

"Would you be so kind to show us your gifts?"

"Well two of them I cant show them to you because they only happen in my mind but I can show you the other two"

"You are saying that you have four gifts? Amazing"

"May I touch your hand?"

"Sure… what is going to happen?"

"Which is your more physical gift?"

"Gravitational disturbance… why do you ask?"

"You'll see… try it out when I touch you" she touched her palm and suddenly I was floating… like in space

"Incredible!!! She can make gifts even powerful!"

"Put us back on earth could you?"

"Sure" suddenly we fell to the ground and she let go of her hand

"Ok what is the other show-able gift?"

"This one will freak you out, you'll see"

"Ok"

We walked outside flanked by them

"Ok lean into that tree" I pointed at the thick cheddar tree beside the porch

"What are you going to do? Blend me in?" she joked… Jolie shook her head and looked at Myra… she concentrated a bit and boom! A hole appeared on top of her head… boom! Another beside her cheek…

Myra looked at my wife with fear

Jolie smiled and her bright red eyes caused when a gift is used disappeared

"Amazing! But why can't you show me your other two gifts?"

"Because one of them is mind reading… like Edward's but more potent and the other is time control"

"Oh I see… fare well"

Half an hour later the Caribbean coven appeared

"_! Buenos días! Soy Alexandra y el es Gabriel… mi pareja… somos del caribe así que tenemos unos problemillas con el ingles… necesitamos un buen tutor"_

"_no hay problema Alexandra... yo puedo ser tu traductor__" _Edward Said on that tropical language

"Excuse me edward… could you tell me what did she say?"

"She says 'good morning! Im Alexandra and this is Gabriel… her mate… we are from the Caribbean so we have some problems with our English'

"And you told them you were going to be their tutor and you're going to be their translator?"

"Yeah…"

"_permiso… pero es que no hemos comido… y nosotros nos negamos en beber sangre"_

"_perdón?"_

"_Lo que usted oyó... nosotros nos negamos a beber sangre"_

"_pero por que? ¡Es nuestra naturaleza como vampiros!"_

"_nosotros también podemos vivir con comida humana... ¡desde mi nacimiento yo nunca he tomado una sola gota de sangre! __¡ En mi Vida!" _she said lifting the index finger in the air

"_bueno… vamos con Esme… ella puede cocinarles__... solo díganle que desean y ella lo hará"_

"_Gracias... vamos__ Gabi"_ she said grabbing her mates arm towards the kitchen

Jolie looked at Edward

"They don't drink blood… she says she has never tasted it and she defies our nature… she denies to drink blood… so they only eat human food"

"Talking about blood and I haven't hunted yet" she said rubbing her throat

I looked into her eyes and said "then lets go hunting!" I grabbed her hand and ran towards the woods

"Ok I have no fucking idea of how to start a vampire hunt" she complained

"easy… let me teach you" I said stopping and holding her shoulders "ok those scientists we know as doctors say that the most powerful sense is the smell but I think that the sense of humor is the best" I said joking… she giggled "so close your eyes and let all those smells get into you… you should find an innocent heart… pounding somewhere"

She closed her eyes and concentrated

"Ok I can smell the blood running through the veins of an innocent heart"

"Good… now what do you hear? You should hear the nicest rhythm in the whole forest"

"How melodramatic Jeffrey… is this about my thirst or philosophy?"

"Both… now can you hear it?"

"Yes…"

"Then … run for it"

She opened her eyes full of hunger and disappeared… now that was fast

Next I heard a roar… then nothing… a hiss and done… she was sucking the blood out of that grizzly bear

I walked towards her and she had already finished… her lips were painted in crimson and her eyes shining fiercely… she licked her lips and stood up

"I did awesome… not a scratch im my clothes" she said putting her arms around my neck

"You are a fast learner… good job"

"I have the best teacher right?"

"Correct" I said looking into her shining eyes… I concentrated and my eyes matched hers… she giggled and kissed me… suddenly I felt her fingers trail through the neck of my shirt to find the buttons… "Whoa… control your hormones woman!"

"Sorry… couldn't resist the impulse" she said smiling

"And you said that you weren't ready"

"Well I thought about it and why not! You can't hurt me anymore"

"But I can get you pregnant"

"There's something called condom Jeffrey Williams" I pulled my eyebrow up

"Where did you learn that?"

"Mother… she was always making sure that if I wanted sex I wouldn't get pregnant"

"A very liberal mother isn't her?"

"Yep… she was"

"Well, are you full?"

"I could share a mountain lion with ya"

"That sounds good to me" I said and we ran for a mountain lion that was on a high branch on the nearby tree

We caught it in no time… Jolie distracted it while I bit its neck and threw it on the ground with myself hanging from its neck

"Leave some for me!" she said as she threw herself behind me  
I chuckled and left a space for her in the neck

We dried the mountain lion and went home walking hand by hand

"How many times in my life have I told you that I love you?" she asked

"I really don't remember right now…"

"I love you"

"I love you even more"

"No I do"

"Babe you know I always win when I say that I love you"

"No I mean it… I love you more than my own life!"

"Oh really? Then I can kill you and you wouldn't mind?"

"What I mean stupid is that if you die I would rather suicide myself than live without you"

"Now I understood…" I said slapping my forehead

She took the hand I had in my forehead and rubbed it on her face… later on she kissed my palm

"Don't hurt yourself by your stupidity… just try to remember it…"

"You care al loot"

"I know… you see why I say that I win? Because I don't want you to get hurt"

"Ok I see that"

When we arrived to the house… the Caribbean coven and the Bethlehem coven were having a tournament of chess…

"Oh can I play with my cousin?" Jolie asked

"Sure… this is going to be a harder challenge than Alice's" Jazz said

Observing Myra play was like being on the Harry Potter dimension

Myra could move things with her mind… while Alexandra could weaken your powers… so Myra had to say the position of the piece so that it could move

"_Hake__ mate"_

"_demonios…!me has Ganado de Nuevo! ¡No me lo puedo creer!"_

"_! Ha__-ha-ha!... ¡yo soy la campeona del ajedrez!... bueno Joli ¿quieres jugar?"_

"What did she say?"

"That if you want to play… tell her 'si quiero jugar… con Edward por supuesto"

"_eh… si quiero jugar… con edward por supuesto"_

"_no te gustaría jugar conmigo?"_

"_eh... si tu quieres"_

"_Perfecto... por favor siéntate__" _she sat down before Alexandra and started playing

Jolie had Alexandra's side empty in no time and Alexandra gave up

"_Wow eres rápida… nunca he tenido una contrincante la cual no pueda derrotar… __¡felicidades!"_

"_Gracias" _she said and waved her hand so she could play with Edward

"Ready dear cousin?"

"Ready to loose?"

"Never"

they played for hours… trying to win… but it was almost impossible… mind reader versus mind reader… finally both of them threw their king without even knowing it

"Wow… it was tougher than I thought… great game cousin"

"Thank you edward"

"At last she finished! I was beginning to worry" I said pointing at the board which only two pieces had moved… the two kings lying on the board

"The game mostly happened in our heads…none of us could win… so we both gave up"

"Interesting… im going to take a bath… are you coming Jolie?"

"Eh… sure" she said running to my side and heading upstairs

Edward winked me… I looked at him with a skeptical smile

"What? Aren't you going to bath with her?"

"Eh… that wasn't the plan but I'll see how she reacts… she almost got me naked on the woods" I whispered… he laughed

I went upstairs and she was there waiting for me

"What are you doing with your clothes and my clothes piled together?"

"'im going to have a bath… coming Jolie?' or did I understood wrong?"

"I really… don't know if im ready for that either" I said

"Jeffrey, we'll eventually pass through it so don't fear anything… anyways im your wife and im still waiting for my honey moon" she said

I rolled my eyes and sighed

"What?" she asked laughing… I looked at her

"You don't know what you're asking for"

"Oh I do… I've been lurking inside the minds of everyone… your mother is asking herself when are you going to make her a grandma"

"When time is the best… I don't want you to fight with our nudger inside you"

"So you worry about the little creature that when it starts growing inside me you'll begin to call it son or daughter dies in the fight or you worry that I could get all delicate?"

"Both actually" I said "but I doubt that they can hurt you… im worried about that having you in your first weeks… they kidnap you and have three of our kind… and that I could loose you" I said looking directly into her green eyes… tears were filling up her eyes… not of sadness… but of happiness that my comment gave her

"Oh Jeffrey" she said and hugged my waist… "How could I live all those years and you didn't exist for me yet?"

"Like I said before… destiny had us united since we were born…"

She kissed me… I grabbed her waist and hugged her close… her fingers trailed to my neck and got tangled in my hair

"Ok Nessie lets go and find your mommy…"

"No! I want to keep playing with you Jake!" she said and runned through the hall and down the stairs, ignoring the scene before her eyes… Jacob followed her with a more patient trot

"Keep it up… she will probably turn blue by loss of oxygen…" he joked… I let her take a breath

"Shut up Jacob… go find your Nessie" I said and I kissed her again, almost roughly

She breathed hard "let me catch a breath please!" Jacob laughed and followed Nessie

I let go of her and took a step back… there was something wrong with her… her cheeks were red

"Did you just blush?"

"Yeah… I always do"

"Vampires aren't supposed to blush"

"Seriously?!" she said "what kind of strange insect am I?!?"

"Well to me you're a bright emerald butterfly… and now I know im not going to miss your red cheeks" I said rubbing my thumb through the shadow of the ring under her eye

"Im glad you won't miss anything about me"

I smiled tenderly and kissed her again… this time in the neck… it was a distraction… to see if I could snatch my clothes and run to the bathroom

It worked but when I finished bathing I noticed that I had brought with me her clothes instead

"Missing something dear?" she asked

"Yes my boxers thank you"

She opened the door and gave me my clothes… I dressed and got out

"It's impossible to do a stupidity without you noticing"

"You could only ask for your clothes… I would have given them to you"

"I'll remember that next time"

She entered the bathroom and closed the door

I went to Jazz's studio and took the violin to practice… I played the composition I made for Jolie… it was a way too simple piece… I needed something faster and delicate

I took a pentagram sheet and started to play some notes… thinking about her

"Need help Jeff?" Jazz asked

"No but if you stay around I would feel more comfortable"

"How's that?"

"Mood"

"Oh I see but if I leave the room for a while you'll not feel what I've been transmitting to you"

"Well I still have one doubt about the violin"

"Ok… what is it??"

"Eh… how am I going with this composition I made?"

"Very interesting actually… it's a fast piece… very difficult to play but with a little practice you can make it perfect"

"Boo!" Jolie exclaimed

"Hello lily"

"Hey Jazz" she said as she seated by my side "what are you doing"

"What do you think im doing?"

"Composing?"  
"Yeah"

I played the notes I had for now… she rocked side to side… she liked it

"Keep going… you could probably be as famous as Mozart"

"Shut up… Mozart gives me headaches"

"Sorry" she said lifting her hands in sign of peace "I'll be in our bedroom… I'll hack a while with the laptop Rosalie gave me"

"Okay… see you later" I said lifting my face from the music stand and receiving a quick peck in the lips

"She sure loves you… she has very strong emotions about you… she sometimes can't barely concentrate when she's doing something and you are around"

"Yeah… but she is the only thing that keeps me cool in a harsh situation" I said playing a high C note

I passed two hours composing only the intro of the song when I finally went to sleep… I found her playing pinball on the computer

"Weren't you hacking?"

"I finished copying the files of my old computer… and I made an internet website"

"Why did you do that?"

"Im going to draw comics and post them on my website"

"Cool… what will the comics be about?"

"Crude humor between couples"

"Seriously?!" I said laughing… "Im sure you are going to add Emmett and Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie, oh and you won't forget about Bella and Edward"

"Why didn't you mention Alice and Jasper?"

"They… don't do fun stuff in front of us"

"Good point… but what about us?"

"What about it?"

"Well… weren't we the ridiculous pair?"

"Ha-ha I guess you are right… well when are you going to start?"

"When I have the right materials"

"You are going shopping tomorrow?"

"Yep… I'll go to the local art store… then to office max to buy a scanner"

"Ok…" we heard a soft knock in our door… like a children's

"Come in Alice" _Alice? I thought it was Renesmee_

"Can I drive you guys to the store? I know a few art suppliers that could give the right materials"

"I was planning in using my motorcycle actually"

"You don't know how to drive it"

"Who said so? I can lurk into Jacob's doggie head and look for the driving lessons he's planning"

"Oh yeah I forgot you can read minds too…"

"But if you want you could drive us there… I think you could help a while… and we could have some fun!"

"Ahem! I should announce you that we are on a difficult situation with the Volturi… so why are we taking the things cool?"

"Because they are taking more time preparing than we thought… so there's no hurry actually"

"I wouldn't take it so soft"

"don't worry… they wont touch us… even if they bring their whole guard and your sister… they wont be able to attack us without their powers"

"Yeah Alexandra will be very helpful with her gift"

"And Myra can lift them up in the air and break them in little pieces with my help… or I could slow down time for myself and kill them all with supersonic speed"

"You could use your frenzy… on the highest level and actually kick their asses" I frowned at the idea "what's the matter?"

"My last level is really difficult to control… I have no sense of knowing which the enemy is and which are the companions… so I'll just use my flight and invisibility… I don't want to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it"

They looked at me

"Am I being melodramatic?"

"Probably… but that doesn't matter"

"Hey didn't you tell me before that you could talk to animals?"

"Yeah… how is that going to help us?"

"He-he… distraction… we can talk to some grizzlies and black bears to help us out"

"Well… that is not a bad idea… but they are frightened of noble vampires… I don't know if they'll help us"

"We just need to ask"

We went into the woods and looked for a nearby cave… full by a mother grizzly and her cubs

"Good night ma'am how are you doing?"

"Terrible! A vampire killed my husband this morning and I didn't even tell him that I loved him! I wish I could have revenge on that vampire"

"Well I think I can help you… we know the vampire who killed your husband"

"Really? You think you could help me?"

"A hundred percent sure ma'am"

"What do I have to do to find that leech?"

"He'll be back with some friends soon… and we want to have revenge on him too… would you help us out even if it means to die?"

"Well… I do but what about my cubs?"

"Well there's something called zoo… and there they care for young cubs until they are big enough to be on their own"

"Ok I'll do it! Anything that means that even if I die my cubs will be okay im on it!"

"Thank you ma'am we greatly appreciate your help… I'll send someone to the cave… don't worry if it's a vampire… just pay attention to its golden eyes… if they are like that… it means that the party just started"

"Ill be on the lookout"

"Good night" I said and we left the cave

We visited over ten caves and all of them agreed to fight against that bear killing leech

"We did awesome! We have enough distraction with twenty bears!"

"Yeah… im fascinated by their reactions… they weren't a bit frightened about the idea"

She smiled…

"Well I know we have more probability of winning the fight but we have to do what we always wanted to do before we die don't you think?"

"Well I think that the only thing that comes to my mind this time is kiss you"

"That you can do it whenever you want" she said wrapping her arms around my neck… and kissed me… fiercely… like if the world was going to end tomorrow… suddenly I felt like if time were running slower than ever… making the kiss longer…

She broke the kiss

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob… stop spying us please… I feel very uncomfortable with someone doing that"

In that moment the russet wolf appeared from the shrubs

"Ha-ha-ha don't tell me… you were… say what?!??" she said and took Jacobs head between her hands "you've got to be kidding me!" the gigantic wolf shook his head "Jeffrey lets get outta here! There are spies in the woods"

She took my hand

"Jacob can we ride on your back?"

The wolf nodded

We jumped to his back and he run towards the house… we took a hold of his hair

"I always wanted to mount horse back… this isn't a horse but I think its close enough" the wolf sighed

We arrived to the house and dismounted from the horse sized wolf

"Jacob… did you recognize any of them?"

The wolf nodded

"Jane? Who the hell is Jane?"

"No… the witch" I whispered

"Arg! I feel like an alien here!"

"Volturi" I told her… she understood… we couldn't take things cool… they were taking an advantage point… checking out if we have some sort of weakness

"What is her gift?" she asked frightened

"Mental pain I guess… its sort of you feel pain that it's not even there!"

"O.M.F.G." she said

"They are nicknamed the witch twins… they are kind of illusionists… Alec can make you senseless… while he's using his gift you don't smell hear or see… but you can feel pain… Jane can make you feel the worst pain… even worst than giving birth…"

"Eek"

"Yeah… but thanks to Bella we are immune to their gifts…" I pointed out

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I want to practice a bit"

"Practice what?"

"Battle"

"Seriously Jolie Marie Cullen?"

"What else can we do? I don't know if I can punch you and hit the right place at the same time!"

"Try me" I said menacingly

She drew her arm back and threw her punch

She hit me right in the nose… I didn't see her movement

Emmett launched a guffaw as the cracking sound echoed through the house

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

"Its okay dear… don't fuss it" I said moving my nose back in place with a crunch, she hissed and she hid her face in her hands…

"I think I don't need practice… at least mom allowed me to take some kick boxing lessons"

"You said you didn't know how to battle"

"In vampire form" she cut me out

"Ohh… ok… ill payback" I said as I punched her in the gut

"Hey!!!" she said

I put myself in hunting position, she just stood there watching me with cheer in her eyes… but she was planning an attack

I launched myself at her and in a second I remembered what she could do… I stopped dead in my tracks

"What's the problem sweetie? Scared to death?" she smirked

Ok that really scared me… the way she said it

I felt some sort of tingle in my eyes… I had forgotten to blink

She blew a L.O.L.

She walked towards me and wrapped me in her arms… the hug felt warm… but evil too… I took a glimpse at her

"What?" she asked

"Are you playing with my temper?"

"No… what's wrong?"

"I feel odd…" I looked at the window… jasper was restraining a laugh… "Ok now you've done it jazz!!!" I shouted as I runned towards the house, flanked by Jolie

"Ok I was the one who played the prank on you but please don't shred me to pieces!!!" he begged with a smirk

"You are EVIL!!!!" I said laughing "you shall be burned to pieces!!!" I said still laughing… everyone cracked up too

Why did my stomach had to ruin the moment as always? But it wasn't only me… Jolie looked at Esme who made a silent question… Lily nodded and Esme disappeared in the kitchen

"What did she ask?"

"If I was hungry, and she asked me if I wanted some pastry too… hey… wait a minute" she said as she disappeared in the mist and came back with a plate in her hands

"It's gone to waste… too bad" she said as she tossed it outside and the plate blasted in midair

"Here you go guys and gals… bon appétit!" she said putting before us each a bowl of oatmeal… perhaps the day was cold… I couldn't be sure

"It's quite cold… but it's not freezing… Nessie is wearing a jacket" she said pointing at her back where Nessie was preparing to jump to scare Jolie off… but she backed off when she saw the thumb

"Awn man!! I was sure I could scare her!!"

"Nessie…your dad is not the only mind reader in this room… next time sing the united state's anthem… on French and Portuguese"

"Ok!!" she said running towards Jolie's lap… "Hey Lily…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you punch Jeff on the nose? And why is he seated beside you if you punched him? He is not acting mad"

"He has the biggest self control ever… but he can back off when he's really mad, and to answer the first question… because he dared me" she said rubbing the back of my hand

"Oh god… hey can I go noisy with you today??"

"Im not in mood for music today Nessie… maybe tomorrow"

"Ok… how about hide and seek?"

"Sure… but inside the house… we must evade the outdoors as much as we can" I said ruffling Nessie's curly hair which pestered her

"Who goes first?" she asked

"I'll go" Jolie said standing up and facing the wall… she started counting… I immaterialized and ran upstairs… towards our room

"That's not fair!!" Nessie said when I used my gift

"It would be spoiling the fun if I showed you where I am Nessie" I whispered… moving to the kitchen…

She let go of a snicker and nothing much else

Jolie finished counting to fifty

"Ready or not here I come" she shouted

She sniffed the air and walked towards the trunk Nessie was hiding

I was so focused in the game that I didn't hear Jacob walk behind me

"Boo!" he said

I screamed a bit but then appeared

"How did you know I was here!!?" I growled

"I can smell you as well as the nobles do so DUH!!" he snickered

I stuck my tongue at him and walked towards the living… Jolie was tickling Nessie… who laughed in a high tone

"Stop it!!" she said giggling

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Because we are going to attack Jeffrey!!!" she said jumping from her lap and attacked me with a worm-like-wiggle with her fingers on my abdomen… I just stood there looking at her like if she were doing nothing

"Ha-ha, Nessie you need to attack harder… without mercy!!" she said as she tickled harder…and poked too

"Yaaawn!!" I said

Big mistake

Instead of tickle they poked

That was worst

"Aah!! Im being attacked by two girls!!" I yelled sarcastically

Everybody inside the house laughed at the scene…

_Rumble, rumble, and rumble_

_W.T.F. is that noise?!?_

"Don't ask me… ask them" she said pointing at the wall

I sighed

"Emmett!!! We need peace around here!!! Unless you wanna drink blood from a plastic tube!!"

"Nah… I really don't care… you are too afraid of Emmett the bear"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Ok that's it… you are dead Emmett bear… because Jolie the boom fox will blast your head off!!"

"Ohh scary… look how im shaking like a leaf" he said

"You should be… because Jeffrey the griffin will beat you up… then I'll do my job" she threatened

After that the house went quiet

When Edward heard the news… he launched a guffaw

"Seriously?!?! Jolie threatened Emmett!! And later on the whole house went quiet?!! Unbelievable!!" he said in the middle of crack ups "you know how many times I've tried that and wouldn't work? Throughout my whole life since he came along!"

"And that would be?" I asked

"80 years my friend… 80 years"

"Damn" I said

As she promised… Jolie went noisy with Nessie… while she practiced with Rosalie on the electric guitar Bella and Alison gave her on her birthday

She had learned so fast… Jolie was already playing _do or die _from papa roach

It sounded so awesome

The months flew past… and no Volturi attack

Ohh I had so much energy saved up for the battle (purebloods can store strengths so that in battle they are stronger than they are in reality) that I didn't mind kicking Emmett's butt a couple of times

The nights? Jolie's threat towards Emmett… entered one ear and took the other as an exit

Until one evening Emmett felt 'thy fury of the boom fox!'

It was a crack up

Emmett like any generous guy went slowly with her… Jolie had other plans

First of all because she stopped time… she was… practically worst than a blur… she immaterialized in a second and was behind him… she was playing with his vision

"Now where did she go?!?!" he said frantic after a few rounds

Plop!

She had kicked him in the back with such force that made him eat mud pies

"Emmett… I have to confess that in the beginning I was scared of you… now im playing with you like a rag doll" she said when she climbed his back carefully

He growled

"Ok my rep is ruined…"

"Ohh yes it is… now they will call you Emmett mousy"

That got him angry

But anyways she slipped through his fingers like water… he could never catch her

"Aw damnit!! I give up… I can't fight against you guys…you always win!!"

In that same moment Alison and Alice paralyzed

"Prepare yourself people!! They are incoming!!" Jolie shouted

"Where is my mom and the other purebloods?!?!" I shouted when I understood of who she was talking about

"Right here darling!!" mom said running from the house flanked by the Caribbean and the Bethlehem covens… plus Zoran… who had arrived two weeks ago

We scattered throughout the front garden… everybody with their partner…

I grabbed Jolie's hand with all my might… if we were going to die… if she goes to heaven… and im supposed to go to hell… we both had to go somewhere… together

She was silently praying… she kissed our interlaced hands… like if she were praying for the very same thing… a tear made a trail through her cheek… I caught it with my thumb

"I love you" she murmured… sobbing lightly

"I love you too honey" I said rubbing her soft cheek with the back of my hand

"Always…"

"…and forever"

"Well, well, well!! What do we have here! Another misunderstanding from the Cullens eh?" Jane said

"Good evening Jane… where's Aro, Caius, Marcus and Felix?" Carlisle said with his amazing calmness point

"Oh they said that they weren't necessary on this conflict… but they made a judgment before you could even speak…"

"That is not fair Jane and you know it" Edward and Jolie cut Jane at the same time

"…and they decided that you've been causing too much trouble Carlisle… you have inside your house two types of vampires we have no idea that existed… plus you didn't inform it immediately… so there will be heads rolling and fire burning… oh and may I introduce our new friend?? Come here Elena" she said gesturing with her hand towards the red robed person behind her

"Elena…" I whispered growling

"Hello dear brother… you never thought that I would go against the family didn't you? Well here I am… ruling the vampire world… everybody has respect towards me!! Bow to me!"

"I shall never bow to my sister!" I snapped

"Oh really? Do you think that when we were with Hiou… someone respected us? No!!"

"Like if what we wanted was to sit on a throne and give orders… yeah sure… I prefer to do things myself Elena!!! Or did I EVER ask you to do my homework? Or to clean my room? Or to drive the car like if you were a cab? NEVER!! ELENA…NEVER!!!!" I shouted

She grimaced… but still looked at me with that air of IM-THE-BIGGEST-COCA-COLA-OF-THE-DESERT

"Elena? Darling… why did you do this to me? To our family?" mom said slowly reaching for my sister

"Get away from me mother" she hissed at my mother… I got mad at her for such attitude towards our mother… yes I hate her freak out for parties but she was still the only woman who gave birth to me

_Babe… hop onto my back… you know what to do_

She nodded and got a good grip of my chest

_Hold on as hard as you can… I've planned a strategy_

I stood on all fours… and disappeared… I ran as fast as I could… _oh wait! I forgot the bears completely!!!_

In that moment Edward disappeared into the woods

I was already craning my neck to get a bite of the neck of the closest guard behind Jane… when suddenly a stampede of bears and wolves came from the forest

"Now!!!" Jolie yelled when we were at the same spot we were standing seconds ago

Bella and Edward lunged for Jane… and the rest of the vampires went for he two dozen guards behind her… Jolie and I went for Elena

"You wont touch me… it will be impossible!" she said as her eyes went crimson

Jolie was watching closely… but I knew that she was restraining herself to give my sister an immediate death… she knew how me and my family would feel

She was giving me a chance to kill her myself

And I was ready to

My eyes turned fire red

I had to use my last level… it's the only way I can defeat her

Jolie went before of me… she disappeared in a flash and grabbed Elena from the back… her weak point

In that moment they both got surrounded of blue flames… Jolie was safe hanging from her back…

"Jeffrey… fly as high as you can over the inferno…almost going to the second layer of the atmosphere… let go of your wings and enter it… the top has an opening if you go at high speeds" Jolie shouted

"Shut up you little tick… I shall squash you like a pancake"

"Look how im shaking like a leaf… ohh right you didn't see my ability… I can blow your head off like if it was a balloon you big nasty cockroach!!!"

I did as I was told… by the time I was reaching the top of the blue inferno… I thought that this wouldn't work… but I passed its top into the ball of flames… it had a chamber inside in which my sister was safe

"Hello Jiffy…"

"How many times have I told you not to call me like that?!?!"

"Thousands of times"

"Then don't say it again!" I said lunging for her

In one second I had my fangs sunk in her throat… slowly drinking her nasty blood… it tasted like pure lemon… sour and bitter

She screamed in pain… but she was slowly dying… and the flames slowly dissipated

"Arrrrggghhh!!! You won't get out of this one!! I had become Marcus' wife!!"

Everybody took their faces off the fires that they had at their feet, to look at her with their mouths hanging wide

I kept my fangs hard on her veins

"He'll kill you when he knows the story of my murder! You and your lovely coven!!!" she said snarling

I had drained her blood completely and spit it on the grass

"You have a disgusting blood… so long and good night my dear sister" I said throwing her dying corpse on the floor

She screeched as her body turned to ashes… gently blown by the evening wind

It had ended

Jolie slowly came to my arms and hugged me tightly… I heard her sob

"Its over now… don't cry" I said comfortingly… her sobs welled my eyes of tears… I've lost someone I had loved… and that I thought that loved me

"Don't you even think about it Emmett!!" she shouted on my chest

"Ok, ok, I think im going to throw away that priest permit… geez" he said backing of

"Mom? Are you ok?" I said when I saw her seated on the floor… looking shocked

"Im okay sweetie… just tired"

"Ehh ok"

Mom collapsed on the floor

"Carlisle!" Alice said

"She's okay… she just passed through a lot of things… let her mind protect itself"

We took her inside… her forehead was full with cold sweat

Suddenly I started singing _gone forever_ of three days grace

_Dunno what's going on_

_Dunno what will roam_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe that you're gone_

_So else stay out, up all night_

_With these blood shot eyes_

_While these walls surround me_

_With a story of a life_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tear myself, and then I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_Then I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_Im glad you disappeared_

_So else stay out, up all night_

_Get drunk, get fucking foiled_

_Until the morning comes_

_I'll forget about our life_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tear myself, and then I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_Then I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should've make you leave_

_I should've noted I could be so much better_

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I made you sane_

_That im gone forever_

_And now things are coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_Im glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tear myself, and then I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_Then I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

Jolie hugged me again… I think my tears had fell from my eyes… because my face felt moist

I passed my hand through my face… they weren't watery tears… they were red blood tears… tears caused by the loss of a family member

Jolie kissed my palm… and held it close to her face

"Im really sorry babe… I know that you had strong feelings for your family… nobody cries blood… unless the pain inside you is big" she said looking directly into my eyes…

"Its okay… im going to pass through it… I learned from you that… we can't pass our whole life crying for something that's gone"

She smiled… her smile was warm and comforting

I took her in my arms and flew away … and seated on the highest tree… holding hands

"Life is rough… but not hard enough to keep you from living" she whispered

"Yeah…" I said wordless

"What are you thinking about concretely? Your head is a mess" she asked

"I'm thinking... no… im comparing… the now… the yesterday… and the tomorrow… yeah it's a big mess… but yesterday I was worried that they could get you killed… now im thinking that you are a frightening little monster… tomorrow… I'll think about how it will turn out" I said looking at her

"That is an interesting fact…" she said winking

I chuckled… then she robbed me a kiss

"Whoa im going to fall off the tree!!" I said sarcastically

"Then hold on" she said tangling her fingers in my hair

We passed the evening there… just there in our teeny weenie world… where the only living things were us and us

Jolie's P.O.V.

If you thought that the story ends here YOU ARE VERY WRONG!!

Okay I know that the problems… well part of them… are solved but life still goes on so the story wont end… until we die

Remember the soul I saw on my birthday? Well I keep seeing it

Every night

And I can read its souly mind

It's my mother

The first time I saw her by night… was the night before the death of Elena

She knew what would happen but she wouldn't tell me

She just gave me puzzles

But I managed to crack the puzzle open… thanks to Edward

_When a red pink and purple dawn followed by a full moon appears… the sorceress will flash before your own eyes… and victory shall be yours_

"_What do you mean mom?" _I had asked her

_the biggest weight will be lifted from your shoulder as the life is drained from her… you wont be the one who defeats her… the person you most care about will kill who he mattered most_

"_Mom you are making me nuts"_ I complained

_Blue flashes of light dim as she dies… ashes will be left… and the south wind will carry them to somewhere far away_

"_Mom wait where are you going? Don't leave me alone!!" _I had said as the milky light disappeared

_beware the witch… take good care of him… and maintain his heart from draining away… good night my dear daughter… you wont be alone_

The nest morning I had thought of it with Edward

"Red, pink and purple dawn followed by the full moon?" he asked "that's tomorrow!! The end of the winter… and the sorceress must be Jane… but she said that the person you care will be the one who kills what he mattered most? Jeffrey would never kill his sister!!"

"I know… but if she is against us… he won't have another alternative"

"Yeah… the blue flashes dim as she dies? Does it mean that she has to do something about blue light?"

I shook my head "blue fire"

"Right… she will turn into ashes and the south wind will carry her somewhere far away… beware the witch… ha-ha!!! Jane is coming though… Bella will be delighted to kill her" he said standing up

"Hey what about the last line?"

"Ohh that one is a good bye… take care of him… don't let him down… and that her spirit will be with you"

"In a hurry?" I asked

"Nessie is kind of bored of throwing blocks at Jacob… so she needs another person to bug… wanna come?"

I shook my head fast

He laughed and disappeared on the kitchen door

In that moment Jeffrey's mom came

"Hey… how's it going?" she asked

"Nice… mom-in-law" I joked

she smiled and added "you want to know why im so eager with your relationship with my son?"

"That has been a mystery to me since he mentioned it" I pointed out

"Well it's that… when he was born… I always knew that he was going to be a wonderful father and husband… and when he kept growing up… I got more convinced of it… he was always well mannered… he never went mad with nobody… he was polite when I brought him to parties of my company… every girl on the party was flattered by his gentlemaness… and every time a girl asked him to dance with her… I wondered which of those girls would be his loving wife… but he never went closer than friendship with them… that got me eager and eager… suddenly he mentioned you… he said that you were more than a friend for him… he said that you were beautiful… that your soul was pure and happy… I knew that you were the one he had chosen… the girl that was going to continue our gene… when he brought you to the house… I was happy to see him holding your hand… I had to wait no more… I did all the arrangements for the wedding… Hiou looked at me like if I had gone nuts… and I had… literally … crazy of happiness for my son… suddenly I wanted to be a grandma already… but I calmed my soul and remembered that you are only sixteen… so that's basically why im like this with your relationship with Jeff" she said

I looked at her blankly… then said "you are going to be a wonderful granny im sure"

"thanks honey, and you a loving mother… practice as much as you can with Nessie… she grows fast but she's the closest thing to a baby on this house… im hungry by the way" she said zapping to the kitchen

"Great" I muttered as Emmett seated on the sofa

"Hey little cousin… wanna play?" he said showing a X-box controller

"Don't you have something more fun to do either than trying to beat me on video games?" I said

"Well I have to win someway… so are you up for it?"

"It depends on the game"

"One that you will never win!!" he said showing me the box of call of duty, modern warfare

"Ha-ha!!!" I said as I remembered that my brother had tried to win me on that game… and I always won

"What's the joke?"

"That im going to win big cousin!!" I said grabbing the second controller

We played all the evening. Until my eyes were heavy and my thumbs were swollen

But as always Emmett was direct attacking… he wouldn't snipe… I by the other hand was always hiding

I won the game 40-24… Emmett was so frustrated that broke the controller… I cracked up when he saw in frustration the squashed cables and broken plastic on his hands

I stood up, stretched and patted his shoulder

"See… I told you I was going to win" I said trotting to my room

Jeffrey was laying on the bed… reading a poetry book with a smile… those you get when you remember good memories of the past… those kind of smiles

"What are you reading?"

"Oh it's a book I snatched from mom… I think she wanted me to remember the good times I had with her… and yeah… she sure did" he said lifting his face from the paperback book called 'my poems… a journal for young poets'

"Those are yours?" I asked

"Yeah… I kind of liked to write simple poems… mostly of love and friendship" he answered

"Ooh read me one of love… please oh please?" I said looking at him with puppy eyes

He smiled and cleared his throat

"_I love you my love_

_Our lives crossed and I knew that_

_We would be together until the_

_End of time"_

"Did you ever wrote one that was longer and with rhymes?"

"I tried to write one with five stanzas… lets see if I can figure out one" he said snatching the pen I had on my pony tail

He looked for a blank page

He wrote and wrote… he just sat there thinking and writing

"Ok done… lets see if you like it"

"What is it about?"

"Like a mosaic of different things that have meanings towards love… here it goes"

_Love_

_One word_

_Lots of different meanings_

_And we keep learning_

_How to have a life_

_With the person we love _

_Most_

_People ask why_

_Does it sometimes get us killed…_

_I would answer that I would do_

_Anything for that person I love_

_Most_

_Cupid sometimes_

_Gets stupid_

_And it makes us fall_

_For the wrong person_

_When the right one_

_Is right there beside us_

_The whole time_

_To you my love_

_My only offering_

_Is not a long happy life_

_Which we will live_

_For the rest of eternity_

_Neither is the biggest bouquet_

_Which has the best fragrance _

_In the world_

_My only offering_

_Is my love, my heart and soul_

_Because when I first met you_

_I never thought I would love you_

_When I first met you _

_I never thought I would hug you_

_When we first met_

_We never knew that we would have our fist kiss_

_Together_

I looked at him… only stared deep into his almost glowing blue eyes in the contrast of his black hair and pale skin

"Well?" he asked

"I think… that it's curiously beautiful" I said

"Why curiously?"

"Because… it's curious the way you make all those different meanings and make them go great together" I answered

He laughed…

"Leah was right"

"About?" I asked

"That we didn't just fall in love with each other… we imprinted in a way that it's even"

"You lost me" I said

He shook his head chuckling…

"There's only one way to explain it"

He took my face between his hands and kissed me without mercy

"Jeffrey… you are… leaving me…" I said… but every time I tried to talk he cut me out with a kiss "breathless!!"

He would just chuckle and keep up with his long lasting kiss

Suddenly Nessie burst into our room… she put her index finger on her lips to keep us quiet and peeked through the door

Jeffrey only kept biting my lower lip

"Nessie?" Edward called "where could my loveable daughter be?"

_in my room edward… she burst in when… well when Jeffrey attacked me with a breath taking kiss… so please save me from a death by a lack of oxygen_

"_Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"_

_I didn't mean Jeffrey… I meant that Nessie scared life out of me_

"Nessie do you know what granny Esme will cook today?" he said

"Edward don't tell her!" Esme warned

"A big bowl of chocolate pudding just for you" he said… I heard a _wham!_ On the stairs

"Yowl!!! Mom! Im just trying to catch Nessie so I can prepare her for her bath!!"

"I don't care Edward… it was a surprise for Nessie and you ruined it!!!"

"There are thousands of desserts Renesmee likes… it doesn't have to be specifically pudding"

"Tell me one" she dared

He whispered something like… 'Strawberry shortcake'

"I want some of that too Edward!!" I yelled

"Shut up Jolie"

"Don't worry honey I'll make the double of those" she said

"Thank you Esme…" I said choked by another of Jeff's intense kisses

After a second Edward appeared on the dorm and caught Nessie

"Got cha!!" he said

"Eeek!! Mommy!!" she yelled… another second later they were gone

Jeffrey and I sighed… well I didn't sigh exactly… I breathed exhaustedly… I was out of air

"You are going to end up killing me if you keep attacking me like that!!" I complained

"Well I think it's the best way of dying don't you think…" I put my finger on his lips to prevent him from talking… he started nibbling it

"Hey im not a candy bar!" I said

"But to me you are sweeter than one" he said looking at me adorably

I couldn't restrain myself to smile… he looked so cute when did that

"So… you're still in need of materials for the web page?" he asked

"Alice took care of it" I said pointing at a big paper bag that rested on a new drawing table

"Oh well… I need to try out your motorcycle sometime… it looks powerful"

"Yeah… but Edward put Bella to choose a lock combination so I don't escape… superstitious cousin"

"Hey I heard that!!" Edward shouted from the bathroom

"So… since you have everything set… when are you going to start?"

"I don't know… but right now im not eager to try those out" I said

"Well… you know what im in mood of?"

"What?"

He threw himself in the bed and covered his eyes with his arm… seconds later he was snoring

"How does he do that?" I asked myself

I lay down on the bed… closed my eyes and hoped that I fell asleep


End file.
